Por que o que eu quero é Impossivel ou Proibido?
by Tamara-nee
Summary: Só lendo pra saber... Gaa-naru sasu-naru ita-naru...1º um casal e depois os outros ao decorrer da fic...SEM LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I:**__** O Início de tudo.**_

Faltava uma semana para as aulas começarem, Naruto estava deitado em sua cama ouvindo música e lendo, eram 08h00min. Do quarto do garoto era possível ouvir Kushina chamando o filho:

- Naruto!

- Hã? O que foi otou-san?

- Sua mãe já está te chamando a um tempão.

- O que ela quer? – pergunta o loiro voltando a ler.

- Ela mandou você trocar de roupa.

- Pra que?

- Vocês irão comprar seu material escolar, baka.

- Ok... Avisa-a que já estou descendo.

Minato sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, Naruto se levanta da cama indo ate o guarda-roupa. Ao acabar de se trocar, vai ao banheiro escovar os dentes e depois desce as escadas se dirigindo à sala de estar:

- No caminho pro shopping nós iremos conversar mocinho – diz uma Kushina super irritada.

- Vou ficar de castigo por quanto tempo?

- Quem disse que você vai ficar de castigo?

- Nesses 15 anos de vida gravei que, se eu não te escutar ficarei de castigo.

- Cinco dias sem computador e passeios pela cidade. Agora vamos!

- _Só cinco dias, que pouco._

Mãe e filho vão em direção ao portão, onde uma BMW os esperava (a família Uzumaki era rica, pois Minato era dono de duas marcas de avião). Em menos de meia hora já haviam chegado ao shopping e agora estavam no segundo andar procurando a loja em que sempre iam, ao encontrarem a mesma vêm Gaara e seu pai saindo dela:

- E aí Gaara!

- Ohayo Naruto! Veio comprar o material?

- Pra que perguntar se você sabe que sim?

- Hum... Pra ter certeza.

- Você ta preparado para voltar às aulas?

- Não, pro meu azar me acostumei a acordar tarde (os alunos tinham que levantar às cinco horas da manhã).

- Putz, coloca azar nisso.

- Pode crer, mas vamos deixar isso de lado.

- Tem razão, ainda falta uma semana para as aulas começarem.

- Vamos sair hoje à noite?

- Não vai da cara, estou de castigo por cinco dias.

- Vamos Gaara!

- Já vou otou-san, boa sorte na luta contra o tédio Naruto.

- Coloca sorte nisso.

- Até as aulas! – fala o ruivo correndo em direção ao pai.

- Se eu sobreviver!

- Você vai!

- Anda logo filho!

- To indo okaa-san.

Naruto e sua mãe entram na loja e começam as compras, até que um garoto esbarra no loiro:

- Gomenasai.

- Tudo bem – diz o Uzumaki se levantando.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, por que estas me olhando assim?

- Assim como?

- Desse jeito! – grita Naruto irritado com o moreno que o olhava maliciosamente.

- Até mais.

- Ei! Espera! Você ainda não me respondeu!

Mas era tarde de mais, o garoto já havia saído da loja:

- O que foi filho? – pergunta Kushina percebendo que seu loirinho estava com uma aura que emanava ódio.

- Nada não. _Aquele garoto é estranho, muito estranho._

Assim que chegou a sua casa, Naruto vai direto ao banheiro:

- Quem sabe um banho não me faz esquecer o ocorrido.

- Naru-chan!?

- Hunf... Nem no banheiro eles me deixam em paz. O que foi otou-san?

- Venha aqui?

- Não da to tomando banho!

- Então quando acabar venha aqui!

- Ok! Ninguém merece.

Ao sair do banho o loiro vai ao seu quarto, quando estava guardando sua jaqueta, vê um papel no bolso esquerdo dela:

- O que é isto?

No papel estava escrito:

_Sou Uchiha Sasuke, 15 anos._

_Espero te ver novamente. _

_Tóquio 20/08/08._

- Hum... Aquele garoto deve ter botado no meu bolso sem eu ver, preciso contar isso ao Gaara.

O Uzumaki desce correndo as escadas e iria direto a sala de estar se não tivesse visto seu pai com duas malas:

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu irei viajar e ficarei fora por um mês.

- Então o senhor não vai me levar no colégio?

- Infelizmente não filho.

-...

- Você está chateado comigo?

- Não... Posso usar o telefone?

- Claro.

- Arigato.

Nisso Naruto se dirige a sala de estar, pega o telefone e começa a discar:

- Alô?

- Ohayo Sra. Sabaku!

- Ohayo pra você também Naruto, quer falar com Gaara?

- Hai.

- Só um minutinho que irei chamá-lo.

- Naruto?

- Yo Gaara.

- Yo, por que você me ligou?

- Cara eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

- O que?

- Eu e minha mãe estávamos vendo os materiais escolares, até que um garoto esbarrou em mim...

- E daí?

- E daí que ele ficou me olhando de um jeito um tanto malicioso, quando eu estava guardando minha jaqueta encontrei um papel num dos bolsos dele...

- O que estava escrito?

- Me deixa acabar de falar merda!

- Calma.

- Ok... No papel estava escrito: "Sou Uchiha Sasuke, 15 anos. Espero te ver novamente".

- Que estranho.

- Muito estranho!

- Qual é o nome dele mesmo?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Uchiha!!

- É... Por quê?

- Porque será? Esqueceu-se que a família Uchiha é milionária?

- Caraca! Como foi que eu esqueci!

- Porque você é burro.

- Valeu Gaara.

- De nada.

- Naruto!!

- Acho que sua mãe ta te chamando.

- Nem da pra ouvir.

- Concordo.

- A gente se vê daqui a uma semana, matane!

- Matane.

Após colocar o telefone no lugar o loiro vai correndo para a cozinha, chegando lá vê Kushina abraçada a Minato:

- Você já vai ir?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Daqui a pouco?

- Hai, eu irei pegar carona com Uchiha Fugaku.

- Ele também vai?

- Hai Naruto e seja legal com o filho dele.

- Como assim!?

- Convidei o garoto para passar uma semana aqui em casa e adivinha...

- Adivinhar o que!? – pergunta o Uzumaki irritado

- Ele irá estudar no mesmo colégio e na mesma sala que você – responde Kushina com um lindo sorriso.

- Preciso ligar pro Gaara! – fala o garoto saindo correndo.

- O que será que deu nele?

- Não sei Minato.

- Na sala de estar:

- Alô?

- Gaara!!

- Naruto? O que foi?

- Lembra do Uchiha?

- Hai.

- Então ele vai estudar com a gente!

- Caramba.

- E o pior de tudo é que meu pai o convidou para ficar aqui em casa por uma semana!!

- Pelo menos você vai ter com quem conversar.

- Isso não é brincadeira!

- Calma, vamos fazer assim, amanha eu vou aí e durmo na sua casa por dois dias, ok?

- Ok... Mas chega cedo.

- Ta bom, até amanhã.

- Até.

O garoto coloca o telefone no lugar:

- Naruto venha aqui!

- To indo okaa-san! – responde o loiro indo até a porta de entrada.

- Filho este é o Sasuke, Sasuke este é o Naruto.

- Já nos vimos, na loja do shopping.

- Que bom!

- O senhor já ta indo otou-san?

- Sim Naru-chan.

- Vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também, agora tenho que ir.

Minato da um beijo na testa do filho e depois beija a mulher, após isso entra na limusine preta:

- Bem, vou fazer o almoço.

- Está bem mãe.

- Não se esqueça que você tem que fazer um bolo de tarde.

- Não me esquecerei.

Nisso Kushina vai para a cozinha, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos:

- Bem, vamos ao meu quarto deixar suas coisas.

- Tudo bem.

Naruto leva Sasuke até seu quarto, quando chega lá, ajuda o moreno com as malas:

- Que eu saiba você só vai ficar uma semana aqui.

- A outra mala está com as coisas que levarei para o colégio.

- Então você vai com a gente?

- Sua mãe vai nos levar?

- Geralmente é meu pai, mas já que ele não estará aqui, vamos sozinhos.

- Não entendi, como assim "com a gente"?

- É que meu amigo estará junto.

- Hum... Onde irei dormir?

- Pode dormir na minha cama, eu durmo no chão essa semana.

- Filho, Sasu-chan desçam, pois o almoço já está pronto!!

- Sua mãe grita alto.

- Ela é obrigada, se não eu não ouço.

- Você tem problemas de audição?

- Não, é que eu fico ouvindo música.

- Então você deixa no ultimo volume.

- Na verdade deixo no médio, mas às vezes no máximo, que nem hoje de manhã.

- É por causa disso que você está de castigo?

- Hai. Ei! Como você sabe?

- Seu pai falou – responde Sasuke saindo do quarto – Vamos almoçar logo dobe.

- Teme!

Quando o loiro percebe que estava sozinho no quarto, sai correndo do mesmo. Ao chegar na escada vê o moreno descendo-a calmamente, o Uzumaki começa a descer de dois em dois degraus, mas ao chegar no meio tropeça e cai em cima do Uchiha, os dois rolam escada a baixo e quando chegam no final se vêm um em cima do outro e com os rostos bem próximos:

- Você está bem Sasu...

- Estou muito bem.

- Então pode sair de cima de mim?

- E se eu não quiser?

- Como assim não querer?

- Sabe você... – Sasuke começa a dizer enquanto aproximava sua boca da orelha do outro – Você é realmente um... Dobe.

Naruto estremece ao sentir a respiração do 'amigo' em seu ouvido, como também fica vermelho de raiva ao ouvir o que o garoto disse. O moreno da uma leve mordida no lóbulo do loiro e depois se levanta:

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque sim.

- Isso não é uma resposta.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda?

- É claro!

- Logo você a terá.

- Terei o que?

- A resposta dobe.

- Teme!

- Naruto! Sasuke!

- Já vamos okaa-san!

Nisso eles vão para a cozinha e se sentam à mesa, em menos de dez minutos o Uzumaki já havia acabado de comer lámen e agora estava no banheiro escovando os dentes:

- Ele come rápido.

- É sempre assim, principalmente quando te lámen.

- Hum...

Depois de alguns minutos (lê-se horas) o Uchiha acaba de comer, ao chegar em frente a porta do quarto do loiro ele ouve uma música, achou que o amigo estava ouvindo no último volume, mas ao abrir a porta viu que estava enganado, Naruto estava tocando teclado:

- Você toca muito bem.

- Arigato.

- Que música é?

- Kanashimi wo yasashisa ni.

- Não conheço, toca pra mim?

- _Não é de se surpreender que ele não conheça a musica, em Tóquio somente eu e Gaara conhecemos._ Claro

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni**

**Jibun rashiza wo chikara ni**

**Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite**

**Mou ikkai Mou ikkai**

**Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae**

**Homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?**

**Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo**

**Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?**

**Hajimaridake yume mite okiru**

**Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de**

**... (O resto vocês devem saber)**

- Gostei da música, mas eu realmente nunca a ouvi.

- Somente eu e Gaara a conhecemos, pelo menos eu Tóquio.

- Agora eu também conheço, quem é Gaara?

- É um dos meus amigos, você vai conhecer ele amanhã.

- Além dele quem mais é seu amigo?

- Hum... O Kiba, o Shino, a Hinata, a Ino, o Neji, o Kankuro, a Temari, a Sakura, o Lee, o Sai, a Tenten, o Shikamaru e o Choji; acho que só.

- Acha?

- É que faz um tempo que não vejo todos os meus amigos, nessas férias falei com Gaara e Neji, com a prima do Neji também, a Hinata, só que ela fica gaguejando na minha frente.

- Hum...

- Bem, tenho que fazer o bolo antes que minha mãe me mate.

Nisso Naruto sai do quarto e vai para a cozinha, Sasuke permanece deitado na cama (quando ele se deitou eu não sei) imaginando de como seria a nova escola. Depois de alguns minutos ele ouve um barulho vindo da parte de baixo da casa, então corre para ver o que havia acontecido:

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada não, só deixei cair algumas formas.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não seria uma má idéia.

- O que você quer que eu pegue?

- Hum... A farinha e os ovos.

- Aqui está.

- Arigato! Cuidado com o leito no chã...

Mas era tarde demais, o Uchiha escorregou no liquido e caiu em cima do loiro, fazendo com que os lábios se tocassem. Permaneceram naquela posição por mais alguns minutos (da próxima vez eu faço uma coisa mais profunda, mas não tão profunda a ponto de chegar a lemon), até que o Uzumaki fala:

- Err... É melhor voltarmos ao bolo, depois, ainda terei que fazer uma ligação.

- Tudo bem – responde o moreno se levantando – Você está bem?

- Hai e você?

- Aparentemente inteiro.

- Ótimo! Vamos voltar ao bolo!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II:**__** Inesperadas revelações.**_

- Alô.

- Neji?

- Sim.

- É o Naruto.

- Yo!

- Yo! Como você e Hinata estão?

- Bem, por que me ligou?

- Quero convidar você pra vim na minha casa amanhã e dormir por dois dias.

- Hum...

- A Hinata-chan também pode vir.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas ela eu não sei se vai poder ir.

- Fala pra ela e...

- Alô, Naruto-kun?

- Hinata? O Neji?

- Ele disse que você queria falar comigo.

- Bem, eu queria saber se você gostaria de vir aqui amanhã e dormir uns dois dias na minha casa.

- So... Sozinha?

- Não se preocupe o Neji e o Gaara também estarão aqui...

- Eu vou.

- Se você quiser, eu convido a Temari, a Tenten e a Sakura.

- Você faria isso?

- É claro!

- Pode convidar, até amanhã Naruto-kun.

- Até!

- Naruto? Você ainda está aí?

- Hai.

- Vais convidar mais alguém?

- Além de você e sua prima, o Gaara, a Temari, a Tenten, a Sakura...

- As garotas estarão em maioria!

- Não, vai ficar igual, meu pai convidou o filho de Uchiha Fugaku para dormir aqui essa semana.

- Hum... Qual dos dois filhos, o mais velho ou o outro?

- Eu nem sabia que o Uchiha tem dois filhos! Mas eu diria que é o mais novo.

- Ok... A gente se vê amanhã de manhã então.

- Tchau.

Nisso o Uzumaki desliga e começa a discar novamente:

- Alô.

- Yo Gaara.

- Cara é a terceira vez que você me liga hoje.

- Hehe... Você pode falar para a Temari que eu convidei-a para vir aqui e dormir uns dois dias?

- Posso só que você sabe que ela não gosta de ficar só entra garotos.

- A avisa que a Hinata irá vir e que eu vou convidar a Tenten e a Sakura.

- A Hinata irá?

- Ahãm... Eu a convidei e o Neji.

- Hum... Vou falar com ela, não desliga que logo voltarei com a resposta.

- Ok...

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Gaara volta a falar:

- Temari confirma presença.

- Que bom pelo menos Hina-chan terá a companhia de uma garota.

- Hunf...

- O que foi?

- Você nunca me chamou de Gaa-chan.

- É minha impressão ou o meu Gaa-chan está com ciúmes?

- Entenda como quiser.

- Até amanhã Gaa-chan.

- Até e, não precisa ficar me chamando assim.

Naruto desliga o telefone e novamente volta a discar:

- Alô.

- Alô Sakura!

- Yo Naruto, como você está?

- Bem, liguei pra te convidar para dormir dois dias aqui em casa. A partir de amanhã.

- Quem mais você convidou?

- O Gaara, o Neji, a Temari, a Hinata e falta eu ligar para a Tenten.

- Só?

- Bem e um Uchiha que foi meu pai quem convidou.

- Já prepare um lugar para mim, pois eu vou!

- Pode deixar Sakura-chan!

E por ultimo, o loiro liga para a Mitsashi:

- Yo Tenten!

- Yo Uzumaki! Tudo bem?

- Hai, você quer dormir aqui em casa por dois dias?

- Vai ser um prazer, amanhã de manhã estarei batendo em sua porta! Mas quem mais você convidou?

- O Gaara, o Neji, a Temari, a Hinata, a Sakura, você e meu pai convidou um Uchiha.

- Uau! Sua casa vai virar uma zona!

- Hehe... Pode crer.

- A gente se vê amanhã, matane!

- Matane.

Ao colocar o telefone no lugar Naruto suspira aliviado, finalmente, as ligações haviam terminado:

- Pra que tanta gente dobe?

- Aaa... Que me matar de susto!

- Seria perda de tempo.

- Mas pra que ligar pra tantas pessoas?

- São as pessoas com quem eu tenho um laço de amizade mais forte, oras.

- Todos vão dormir aqui?

- Hai, amanhã eles vêm e ficam por dois dias.

- E sua mãe sabe?

- Ela sempre deixa – responde o loiro confiante.

- O que eu sempre deixo Naru-chan?

- Eu convidei uns amigos para dormirem aqui em casa por dois dias, eles virão amanhã. Vai ser bom pro Sasuke, pois ele conhecerá e fará amigos antes de as aulas começarem.

- Tem razão, mas não quero que vocês façam muito barulho.

- Pode deixar okaa-san!

Kushina se aproxima do filho e lhe da um beijo na testa:

- Tenho que ir ao mercado, se comporte.

A mulher sai da casa e entra no carro, quando não conseguia mais ver o automóvel, o Uzumaki se vira e fala (lê-se grita):

- Você não disse que tinha um irmão!

- Você não perguntou.

- Qual é o nome dele?

- Itachi.

- Ele é mais novo ou...

- Mais velho.

- Hum...

- Meu irmão é professor de Geografia na escola em que você estuda.

- Nunca ouvi falar dele.

- Ele é novo.

- Há ta! Quer um pedaço de bolo?

- Pode ser.

Os dois garotos foram a cozinha, para comerem o bolo de chocolate que o loiro fez:

- Além de tocar bem cozinha muito bem (é só um bolo de chocolate, quem não sabe fazer?).

- Arigato – agradece Naruto corado – Amanhã eu terei que cozinhar para um batalhão.

O dia se passa rapidamente, quando o Uchiha acorda vê muitos olhos o olhando:

- Ohayo bela adormecida! Como você se sente ao acordar depois de inúmeras horas?

- Por que não me acordou antes dobe? – resmunga o moreno se levantando.

- Queria ver que horas você se levanta.

- Yo! Meu nome é Sakura, Haruno Sakura!

- São seus amigos?

- Não, são meus inimigos! É claro que são meus amigos!

- Hum... Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, aparentemente estudarei com todos vocês esse ano.

- Não com todos; Temari vai pro 3º ano, Neji e Tenten pro 2º ano. Se apresentem logo para a gente se diverti – fala um Naruto super feliz.

- Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

- Temari, Sabaku no Temari.

- Tenten, Mitsashi Tenten.

- Já me apresentei – responde a garota de cabelos rosados.

- Neji, Hyuuga Neji.

- Hinata, Hy... Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hum... O que vamos fazer agora dobe?

- Vamos ao cinema!

- Assistir que filme Naru-chan? – pergunta a loira.

- Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe!

- Então vamos logo1 – falaram as garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Garotos: ¬¬

Desceram as escadas correndo, se despediram da Sra. Uzumaki e entraram no carro que os esperava. Todo o caminho da casa até o cinema foi percorrido com muita diversão e alegria, todos contavam como foram suas férias, até mesmo Sasuke. Ao chegarem ao local desejado Naruto comprou ingresso, pipoca e refrigerante para todos, depois entraram na sala e se sentaram nas cadeiras da fileira do meio. Sentaram-se nessa posição: Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke. Sem que ninguém percebesse o Sabaku segurou a mão do loiro, que o olhou com um sorriso lindo de se admirar. O filme decorreu bem, com as garotas suspirando nas cenas em que Harry Potter fazia coisas incríveis (são poucas essas cenas, o 7º livro é mais maneiro) e, sem que ninguém visse, com Gaara e Naruto trocando olhares. Pelos menos eles pensavam que ninguém estava vendo, mas estavam enganados, pois certo Uchiha os olhava sem parar. Quando o filho acabou, todos foram comer um lanche no Mc Donald, os garotos se sentarem numa mesa e as garotas noutra:

- Você não estava de castigo dobe?

- Minha mãe não gosta de me ver de castigo quando têm amigos meus lá em casa e, depois que eles vão embora ela já se esquecera.

- A mãe do Naruto pode parecer durona, mas no fundo ela é super legal e calma – fala Neji ao ver o olhar surpreso do outro.

- Pode apostar que até domingo você já vai ter conhecido ela por completo – diz Gaara indiferente – Foi assim comigo.

- Hum... Por que a garota de cabelo rosa não para de olhar pra mim? – pergunta Sasuke irritado.

- Hehe... Parece que Sakura-chan se apaixonou.

- Pode crer Uzumaki – concorda o Hyuuga.

- E você Neji, já se declarou a Tenten?

- É claro que não, nem gosto dela.

- Conta outra, você gosta dela só que não quer assumir.

- Tu não nos enganas mais cara – fala o ruivo – Pode contar pra gente, nós não somos seus amigos?

- São...

- Então! Pode contar com a gente para o que der e vier.

- Tem razão, mas não sei se terei coragem o suficiente para me declarar.

- Nós te ajudamos! – fala Naruto super confiante – Até as aulas começarem você e Tenten estarão namorando.

- Vacu...

- Hã? Desculpa Sasuke, a gente não queria te deixar no vacu.

- Mas deixaram...

- Foi por pouco tempo.

- Pra mim pareceu uma eternidade.

- Ei! Garotos! Vamos dar uma volta no centro?

- Boa idéia Tema-chan! Vamos!

Todos se levantam e quando chegam à porta dão de cara com uma forte chuva:

- Hã... Alguém trouxe guarda-chuva?

- Infelizmente não Hinata-chan – responde uma Sakura tristonha.

- Pelo jeito teremos que ficar aqui até a chuva parar – fala Tenten – Ou então...

- Tomar banho de chuva!

- Você acha isso legal Naruto?

- É melhor do que ficar aqui teme.

- Eu to com ele!

- Você também Tenten?

- Qual é Sakura, vai ser legal e nós podemos ir direto para a casa do Uzumaki.

- _Naruto e molhado na mesma frase seriam ótimo _– pensa um Gaara pervertido – Também to dentro.

- A gente não veio de carro? – pergunta o Uchiha com um ar de inteligente.

- Viemos só que ele já foi e meu celular não tem linha.

- Nem o meu – diz Neji – Bem, eu não quero ficar aqui esperando, então to com vocês.

- A decisão do nii-chan é minha decisão.

- É isso aí Hinata e Neji! – gritam Tenten e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou acompanhar meu irmãozinho.

- Não sou mais criança Temari!

- Seis contra dois, nós ganhamos! Chuva!

- Nós já entendemos Mitsashi – fala Sakura irritada – Por acaso você bebeu?

- Só coca-cola, por quê?

- Por que será?

- Vamos ou não? – pergunta o Uchiha.

- Vamos!

Todos saem correndo do shopping, em menos de dois minutos já estavam encharcados, Gaara não tirava os olhos do Uzumaki que estava completamente atraente daquele jeito. Ao chegarem em casa vêm Kushina super preocupada:

- Ai meu Deus! O celular do Naruto está fora de área, assim como os outros! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nós estamos bem okaa-san.

- Naruto! Você está... Molhado?

- A gente veio correndo na chuva.

- O que? Vocês ficaram loucos, poderiam ter pegado uma gripe!

- Calma mãe, nós estamos inteiros.

- Vão se secar enquanto eu preparo chocolate quente.

- Está bem.

Eles vão para o quarto de Naruto, onde decidem que vai um de cada vez no banheiro para trocar de roupa. O Uzumaki acaba sendo o último, quando estava prestes a colocar uma camisa seca ele ouve uma voz:

- Você fica melhor sem ela.

- Aaa... Quer me matar de susto?

- Seria um grande desperdício.

- O que você está fazendo aqui e como entrou?

- Como eu entrei não posso revelar, mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui não é óbvio? – pergunta o garoto se aproximando do loiro.

- Olha só...

- Não venha me dizer que você tem namorada Naruto – fala o outro em meio os chupões que ele dava no amante – Eu sei quais são seus sentimentos, não se esqueça que nos conhecemos destes pequenos.

- Gaa... Gaara – gemeu o Uzumaki.

Ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado, o ruivo junta seus lábios com os do loiro e pede permissão para entrar com a língua. Começam a explorar a boca um do outro até que são obrigados a parar o beijo por causa da falta de ar:

- A... Acho melhor pararmos, alguém pode ver – fala Naruto.

- Já estou cansado de manter segredo, vamos revelar de uma vez que somos namorados.

- Ok... Hoje à noite revelamos.

- Esqueci de te avisar, estão querendo que você toque pra eles.

- Hum... Ajuda-me a escolher uma música?

- Claro, poderia tocar junto, mas estou sem minha guitarra.

- Eu tenho uma guardada em cima do guarda-roupa.

- Ótimo, vamos tocar BLUE BIRD.

- Fechado.

Os dois garotos saem do banheiro e vão para o quarto, onde pegam os instrumentos:

- Tem algum instrumento sobrando?

- Tem sim Neji – fala o Uzumaki pegando outra guitarra de cima do guarda-roupa.

- O que vocês vão tocar?

- BLUE BIRD.

- Que nem nos velhos tempos – diz o Sabaku – Só falta o Sai para a banda estar completa.

- Tem razão.

- Nós poderíamos reconstruir a banda quando as aulas começassem – fala o Hyuuga – Também poderíamos procurar por novos membros.

- Boa idéia.

- Boa não, ótima! – corrigi Naruto.

- Hinata sabe tocar violão.

- Temari também...

- Vamos falar com elas depois, a Tenten e a Sakura poderiam me ajudar a cantar.

- Ok... – diz o ruivo e o moreno ao mesmo tempo.

Eles descem as escadas com os instrumentos, que deixam na sala de TV para poderem ir tomar o chocolate quente. Depois de todos estarem bem aquecidos, vão para a sala, lá esperam sentados no sofá os outros três se prepararem para começarem a tocar:

- Não era só o Naruto?

- Você sabe que eles são inseparáveis Sakura – responde Temari – E a parte de ser uma banda ajuda mais ainda.

- Uma banda? – pergunta Sasuke surpreso.

- Hai, o Naru-chan é o tecladista e o vocalista, o Gaara-kun e o Neji-nii-chan são os guitarristas e falta o Sai que é o baterista – fala Hinata.

- Os quatro são super grudados – acrescenta Tenten – Sem falar que se conhecem destes pequenos.

- Hum...

- Vamos começar – avisa o Sabaku.

O loiro começa a tocar e logo depois os outros dois o acompanham.

_Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora  
"kanashimi" ha mada oboerezu  
"setsunasa" ha ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata he to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima "kotoba" ni kawatteiku  
Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu  
Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiitte  
Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Aisozukita you na oto de sabireta furui mado ha kowareta  
Miakita kago ha hora suteteiku furikaeru koto ha mou nai  
Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete  
Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu  
Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no wa dooi dooi ano koe  
Mabushii sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
Ochiteiku to wakatteita sore de mo hikari wo oi tsuzuketeiku yo  
Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiitte  
Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Quando acabaram todos aplaudiram:

- Seria melhor se o nosso baterista estivesse aqui.

- Pode crer Uzumaki – concorda o Hyuuga.

Nós sempre nos amamos – fic especial de niver!

Cap. 1: Na véspera de duas mortes um amor se revela.

Alguns ninjas de Konoha corriam entre as árvores, Sakura analisava o amigo com preocupação até que decidiu falar com ele:

- O que foi Naruto?

- Será que vamos conseguir trazer o Sasuke de volta?

- É claro que vamos! – responde a Haruno também se sentindo insegura.

-...

- Mas não é só isso que lhe preocupa não é?

- O Sasuke vai lutar com o Itachi...

- Hai! Pelo menos é isso que eu entendi!

- E se o Sasuke...

- Não se preocupe Naruto! Sasuke-kun vai matar o irmão!

O loiro empalideceu num piscar de olhos e do nada começou a se sentir mal. Kakashi, ao perceber a mudança de estado do aluno resolveu se aproximar:

- Você está bem?

- Cla... Claro! Por... Por que a pergunta?

- Porque, de repente, a sua pele ficou igual à do Sai...

-...

- Vamos mais rápido! – ordenou o sensei aos demais.

Todos apressaram o passo até chegarem a certo ponto onde já era possível sentir a presença de outros ninjas. O Uzumaki teve a impressão de estarem sendo observados e por causa disso olhou de canto de olho para o lado, onde viu dois olhos vermelhos se afastando:

- O Akamaru sentiu o chakra do Uchiha! É para aquela direção! – aponta Kiba na direção aposta à dos olhos.

- Vamos!

Os ninjas voltaram a correr menos Naruto, que havia ficado parado no mesmo lugar. Ninguém deu por falta do jinchuuriki, dando, a possibilidade de o mesmo ir atrás do dono doa olhos vermelhos. O loiro correu sem direção por um longo tempo e teria continuado por muito mais tempo se uma kunai não o tivesse prendido numa árvore:

- Por que está me seguindo?

-...

- Pensaste que eu fosse o tolo do meu otouto? – pergunta o homem saindo de seu esconderijo – Se foi isso, você continua fraco e imprestável como antigamente...

Itachi não percebia que aquelas palavras o machucavam profundamente? Que o machucava, o ninja que seguira o irmão de seu melhor amigo para implorar que ele não lutasse com o mesmo? Será possível que exista alguém tão frio assim? Naruto não conseguia entende-lo e achava que nunca conseguiria:

- Não tenho tempo a perder com você, amanhã de tarde tenho uma luta...

-...

- Adeus Uzumaki! – fala o Uchiha começando a andar.

- Você não pode lutar!

- O que foi? Tem medo de perder meu irmão?

-...

- Você não precisa vê-lo morrer, mas para garantir vou levá-lo para um lugar especial!

- Pra... Pra onde vo... Você vai me levar?

O moreno não respondeu, somente pegou o garoto pelo braço e começou a andar, depois de meia-hora de caminhada chegaram a uma caverna:

- Espero que goste da sua morada...

- N... Não me dei... Deixe sozinho!

- Trauma infantil?

-...

- Você deveria enfrentá-lo...

-...

- E sabe qual é o melhor jeito?

-...

- Ficando sozinho! – responde Itachi se dirigindo para a saída da caverna.

- Não! – grita o loiro segurando a ponta da capa do outro – Não me deixe sozinho! Onegai!

Depois de observar o jinchuuriki demoradamente o Aka responde:

- Somente até o amanhecer...

O Uzumaki queria abraçá-lo de tão feliz que estava porem teve que segurar a vontade ao ver o moreno sentar num canto da caverna. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar fazendo com que Naruto adormecesse. O Uchiha ficou observando-o por longo período até que não pode mais se segurar e foi até ele. Depois de alguns segundos olhando de perto o rosto do anjo que estava sempre em seus sonhos, Itachi o beijou, sendo surpreendido pelo beijo ter sido correspondido: Naruto estava acordado! Lentamente o homem deitou em cima do loiro e logo pode sentir um volume embaixo de si:

- Excitado? – pergunta Itachi depois que separaram os lábios.

- Talvez – responde o garoto com uma voz sexy – Vais começar ou prefere que eu comece?

Sem nem mesmo responder o Uchiha começou a abrir a jaqueta do jinchuuriki e depois, com uma kunai rasgou-lhe a camisa. Começou beijando o pescoço e desceu até o selo, que contornou com a língua, depois subiu até os mamilos e começou a mordê-los levemente enquanto sua mão descia para o zíper da calça do Uzumaki:

- I...Itachi – geme o loiro fazendo com que o moreno o beijasse ferozmente.

Depois de despir completamente Naruto, o Uchiha se levanta e começa a se despir sensualmente, fazendo o outro ficar de boca aberta:

- O que foi? Gostou? – pergunta o homem se deitando novamente em cima do garoto.

- Muito...

O Aka começou a massagear o membro do loiro enquanto sua língua brincava com a do outro. Naruto gemia a cada toque do Uchiha, cada toque era especial pro Uzumaki. Itachi mostrou três dedos para o jinchuuriki, que deixando a timidez de lado os lambeu até deixá-los bem molhados. O moreno enfiou dois dedos cuidadosamente para não machucar o ninja e depois de um tempo enfiou o terceiro, também cuidadosamente. Logo que retirou os dedos enfiou seu membro, o desejo de enfiá-lo rapidamente era grande, mas não queria machucar o seu loirinho. Quando chegou ao final começou a se movimentar lentamente:

- Ma... Mais rá... Rápido! – falou Naruto entre gemidos de dor e prazer.

Atendendo ao pedido do seu Uzumaki, Itachi aumentou a velocidade, ao mesmo tempo massageava o membro do loiro para lhe dar mais prazer. Sentiu o jinchuuriki gozar em sua barriga e logo depois ele mesmo gozar dentro do garoto. Exausto, deixou-se jogar ao lado de Naruto e antes que adormecesse deu um último beijo em seu anjo:

- Aishiteru Ita...

- Aishiterumo meu Naru...

O loiro se ajeitou nos braços do homem e lá adormeceu. Quando acordou, não vê o Uchiha ao seu lado e preocupado foi atrás dele:

- Aonde vai Uzumaki?

- Você está aí! – fala o ninja abraçando o nukenin – Eu pensei que...

- Que eu tinha ido lutar com o Sasuke?

- É!

- Ainda não é de tarde...

-...

- Você vai ficar nu na minha frente?

- Por quê? – pergunta o loiro curioso

- Porque desse jeito não vou conseguir resistir ao desejo de te domar...

- Pra você me domar, primeiro vai ter que me pegar – diz o garoto correndo pela caverna.

Itachi aparece na frente de Naruto e o puxa pra si pela cintura:

- Te peguei...

- Não vale! – grita o jinchuuriki irritado.

- Você fica mais bonito irritado – fala o moreno começando a beijar o pescoço do amante.

O Uzumaki se deixa ser guiado em direção ao chão e logo começa a gemer de prazer. Era como se um sonho estivesse se realizando para ambos, sonharam diversas vezes com aquele momento que agora não podiam acreditar. Não conseguiam acreditar que era a segunda vez que faziam amor, mas também não imaginavam que seria a última. Quando acabaram, Naruto estava muito cansado que acabou adormecendo, era como se o moreno lhe tivesse sugado a energia. O Uchiha começou a se vestir e ao acabar se aproximou do loiro e lhe deu um último, mas não menos importante beijo:

- Adeus meu anjo adormecido!

Ele não queria se afastar de seu amor, porem sabia que tinha. Caminhou caverna a fora e quando chegou à entrada olhou para trás, conseguiu ver o rosto do Uzumaki e, como se o mesmo pudesse ouvir, falou:

- Adeus e desculpe-me por tudo...

Depois se dirigiu ao local da luta onde encontrou Kisame:

- Segure os amiguinhos de Sasuke...

- Pode deixar!

- Kakashi-sensei!

- O que foi Sakura?

- O Naruto sumiu!

- Hum...

- O que vamos fazer?

- Deixá-lo onde ele está...

- Você sabe onde ele está?

- Sei e vamos deixá-lo lá... – fala o Hatake correndo – Vai ser melhor pra ele...

- Mas ele queria ver o Sasuke matar o Itachi!

- Não é isso que Naruto quer...

- Como assim?

- Isso somente ele pode responder...

Depois de mais alguns minutos de correria os ninjas de Konoha chegam no local da luta , mas dão de cara com Tobi os esperando. Sasuke e Itachi já haviam começado a lutar, Zetsu observava tudo escondido, os ninjas da vila de folha lutavam com Tobi, os amigos do Uchiha mais novo com Kisame e o Uzumaki corria em direção ao local. Quando a luta acaba o loiro chega e da de cara com a cena que mais temia, ao mesmo tempo Sakura vem correndo e abraça o Uchiha:

- Naruto, o Sasuke-kun conseguiu!

- Me largue Sakura – fala o moreno sem tirar os olhos do amigo – Naruto...

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do jinchuuriki enquanto suas mãos permaneciam fechadas de raiva:

- Se... Seu teme! Vo... Você me paga!

- O que você tem Naruto? – pergunta a garota assustada

- O que eu tenho? É isso que você quer saber? Então eu te falo... – responde o loiro se aproximando do corpo de Itachi – Eu perdi a pessoa que eu amava e que me amava! É isso que eu tenho!

- Naruto?

- O Itachi não amava ninguém dobe...

- Mentira! Ele me amava! – fala o garoto pegando uma kunai.

Sasuke pegou sua katana pensando que o amigo tentaria atacá-lo, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que a kunai se dirigia aos pulsos do loiro e que os cortavam. Não deu um minuto e o Uzumaki caiu morto em cima do Uchiha mais velho, fazendo com que os lábios e as mãos se juntassem.

- Que pena que ele ainda está viajando, se nao eu o teria convidado pra dormir aqui.

- Voces vão falar sobre que conversamos ou nao? – pergunta o ruivo.

- Há sim, Hinata e Temari nós convidamos voces para participarem da banda tocando violão.

- E nós aceitamos – responde a loira olhando para a morena que confirma com a cabeça.

- Tenten e Sakura se voces quiserem podem me ajudar a cantar.

- É claro que queremos! – gritam as duas.

- Ótimo! A nova banda está formada! – exclama o loiro super contente.

- Hunf...

- Gomenasai Sasuke por ter deixado voce de fora, mas nós nao sabemos se voce toca alhum instrumento.

- Realmente nao toco – fala o garoto com indiferença.

- Entao tá, quando as aulas começarem teremos que avisar o Sai sobre essa mudança – avisa Gaara – Naruto posso falar com voce a sós?

- Claro.

Nisso os dois se afstam do grupo e vao para a cozinha:

- Quando é que iremos contar?

- Contar o que Gaa-chan?

- Sobre o nosso namoro seu baka.

- Há tá... Bem, na hora que você quiser.

- Vamos contar antes de dormir ok?

- Ok! Mas qual será a reação deles, será que não vão mais querer ser nossos amigos?

- Não sei, espero que não seja uma reação ruim.

- Concordo Gaara-kun.

- Vamos voltar.

- Ok...

Voltando à sala vêm os outros assistindo filme e deicidem não atrapalhar, logo se sentam no sofá e ali ficam. Sem perceber Naruto encosta sua cabeça no ombro de Gaara, Kushina ao ver a cena chama os dois garotos:

- Vocês estão namorando não é?

- Hai okaa-san, gomenasai.

- Não precisa me pedir perdão filho, eu nunca vou deixar de te amar por causa de suas decisões.

- Você aceita nosso namoro?

- Não tenho nada contra, mas seus amigos sabem?

- Nós iremos contar antes de dormir Sra. Uzumaki.

- Fico feliz em saber! Seus pais sabem Gaara?

- Sabem, somente minha irmã não sabe.

- Que bom, podem voltar a assistir o filme.

- Está bem e, arigato okaa-san.

- De nada.

Nisso eles voltam a se sentarem no sofá e na mesma posição. A noite se aproxima rapidamente e logo todos já estavam no quarto do loiro (o quarto deve ser grande para caber todos):

- Pessoal! Eu e o Gaara queremos falar uma coisa à vocês.

- O que Naruto-kun? – pergunta Sakura se deitando num colchão ao lado de Sasuke.

- Bem, eu e o Sabaku... Nós...

- Fala logo Uzumaki – fala Temari curiosa.

- Nós...

- Nós namoramos, pronto – responde o Sabaku irritado com a demora do amante.

Todos menos os dois amantes: O.O

- Se vocês não quiserem mais ser nossos amigos vamos entender.

- Eu não vou deixar de ser amigo de vocês por nada nesse mundo.

- Sério Neji?

- É claro que sim Naruto, vocês dois são os caras mais legais que eu conheci, sem falar que são meus amigos destes pequenos.

- O Hyuuga tem razão! Não podemos deixar de ser amigos deles só por causa disso!

- Isso é verdade Temari, nós achamos eles legais do jeito que eles são – concorda Tenten – Sakura, Hinata o que vocês acham?

- Eu tô com vocês – responde a morena.

- Bem, eu não tenho nada contra o namoro deles e não posso deixar de ser amiga deles por causa disso – fala a Haruno.

- Também não tenho nada contra – diz o Uchiha – Podemos ir dormir?

- Claro! – responde o Uzumaki feliz.

E assim todos se deitaram, cada um em sua respectiva 'cama'. Ao amanhecer dão por falta de Naruto, Neji e Gaara:

- Onde será que eles se meterão?

- Devem estar conversando na cozinha Tenten – responde Sakura.

- Esses três são realmente inseparáveis – diz Sasuke – Vou procurá-los.

- Vamos com você!

- Esperem um pouco! Não adianta irmos todos ao mesmo lugar, vamos nos separar – aconselha Temari – Nos encontramos na sala de TV.

- Ok Tema-chan – fala Hinata subindo as escadas para o 3º andar.

Ao chegar no último degrau a morena vê os garotos conversando silenciosamente:

- Estão todos procurando vocês.

- Hinata! É de você que precisamos! – grita Naruto puxando a garota.

- Co... Como a... Assim?

- Nós precisamos que você toque violão enquanto Neji se declara para Tenten – fala Gaara – Naru-chan irá tocar teclado.

- Eu poderia tocar se eu estivesse com o meu violão.

- Eu tenho um guardado!

- Caraca, por acaso você tem todos os instrumentos do mundo em sua casa? – pergunta o Hyuuga surpreso.

- Quase, minha mãe e meu pai compraram pra mim aprender a tocar todos, mas eu fui mais com a cara do teclado.

- Posso tocar então, se isso ajudar o nii-chan.

- Arigato Hinata – diz Neji – Vai me ajudar bastante.

- Ótimo! Agora é só escolhermos o local da declaração! – fala o Sabaku.

- Mas onde?

- Não sei Hinata, teria que ser num lugar romântico.

- Não enxagera Gaara!

- Naruto fala pro Neji que eu não tô enxagerando!

- Então não falo; bem, podemos fazer a declaração na sacada do meu quarto.

- Boa idéia Naruto-kun.

- Valeu Hina-chan.

- Eu e você nos escondemos, assim como os outros, o Neji-nii-chan se declara e nós aparecemos.

- Ok Hinata – diz o Hyuuga – Vamos arrumar as coisas.

Assim os quatro vão ao quarto de Naruto, eles arrumam os instrumentos num canto escuro do aposento e quando tudo estava pronto, Gaara vai chamar os que ficarão escondidos:

- Finalmente achei vocês!

- Onde estão os outros mano?

- É por isso que vim aqui, me sigam, menos você Tenten.

- Como assim menos eu?

- Você logo saberá.

Todos os outros seguem o Sabaku e quando chegam no quarto ficam a par do que está acontecendo:

- Agora se escondem que eu vou chamar a Mitsashi – diz o ruivo saindo em seguida.

Ao chegar na sala Gaara vê a garota sentada no sofá assistindo TV:

- Tenten...

- O que foi Gaara-kun? – pergunta ela desligando a TV.

- Vá ao quarto do Naruto – responde o garoto, que logo em seguida sai correndo.

- Que estranho, o que será que aconteceu?

Chegando no aposento Tenten da de cara com uma imensa escuridão, onde só havia iluminação na sacada:

- Neji? É você?

- Hai.

- Onde tá todo mundo?

- Não sei, podes vir aqui?

- Claro – responde a morena se aproximando da sacada.

- Sabe, tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

- O que Neji-kun?

Uma música começa a tocar ao mesmo tempo em que o Hyuuga se vira para olhar nos olhos da Mitsashi:

- Bem, eu vou ser direto.

- Tá.

- Aishiteru.

-...

- Você está bem? – pergunta o garoto percebendo o silêncio da morena.

- Hai, só estou surpresa.

- Hum...

- Você conseguiu Neji!

- Naruto?

- E aí Tenten!

- O que faz aqui?

- Não ouviste a música?

- Hai.

- Então, era eu e a Hinata tocando.

- Sério?

- Ahãm – fala Gaara saindo do esconderijo – Tudo foi planejado para que fosse uma declaração perfeita.

- Tem mais alguém aqui?

- Podem aparecer pessoal – diz Hinata também aparecendo.

Num passe de mágica todos estavam reunidos:

- Esperamos que vocês fiquem juntos – fala Sakura por todos.

- É isso aí! – grita o Uzumaki – Agora, vamos almoçar!

E assim todos se dirigem para a cozinha, onde Kushina os esperava sentada.


	3. Chapter 3

_**III: O Primeiro Dia é só Diversão...**_

- Naruto!

- O que foi okaa-san?

- O seu namorado chegou!

- Mãe!

- Que foi querido?

- Fala mais baixo!

- Tá bom! Vou mandar o Gaara subir!

- Ok!

Depois de alguns segundos, alguém bate na porta do quarto do Uzumaki:

- Entra!

- Yo Naru-chan, yo Sasuke – cumprimenta o ruivo assim que entrou – Prontos para mais um ano tendo que aturar professores?

- Eu sim! E você Sasuke?

- Também, onde está a sua mala?

- A mãe do Naruto pediu pra eu deixá-la lá embaixo.

- E a sua dobe?

- Minha okaa-san está vendo se eu não me esqueci de nada T.T... Eu não sei o porquê de ela insistir em me tratar com uma criança.

- Talvez porque você tenha a mente de uma?

- Valeu Gaara.

- n.n

- Vamos? – pergunta o Uchiha impaciente.

- Vamos, mas só depois que eu tirar a minha mala das mãos da minha mãe.

- Por que não tirou antes dobe?

- Porque eu não sabia que okaa-san estava com ela teme!

- Ok! – fala o Sabaku – Vamos procurar sua mãe.

- Está bem.

Nisso os três garotos descem as escadas e vão à sala de estar, aonde vêm Kushina fechando uma mala preta:

- Nós já estamos indo.

- Está bem filho, se cuide viu?

- Pode deixar, irei voltar inteiro pra casa.

- Espero mesmo.

- Sayonara Sra. Kushina.

-Igualmente e, cuide bem do meu filhinho Gaara.

- Ok...

- Sasuke, espero que você goste do colégio.

- Irei mandar uma carta avisando se gostei ou não.

- Estarei esperando! Se cuidem!

E assim Naruto, Gaara e Sasuke começam a caminhar em direção à escola, no centro de Tóquio, para mais um período escolar. No caminho encontram Kiba, Shino, Sai, Ino e Lee; o Uzumaki deixa eles a par dos últimos acontecimentos, principalmente, sobre o namoro entre ele e o Sabaku. Quando chegam à escola vêm Neji, Hinata e Tenten:

- Ohayo pessoal!

- Ohayo!

- Neji e Tenten vocês estão... – começa a falar Naruto ao ver os dois de mãos dadas.

- Hai! Nós estamos juntos.

- Fico feliz!

- Tudo bem com você Hinata!

- Ha... Ha... Hai Ki... Kiba-kun – gagueja a garota corada.

- Que bom!

- E vo... Você es... Está bem?

- Nunca estive tão bem!

- Acho que temos outra missão – fala Gaara.

Todos: Hehehe...

- Acho melhor entrarmos, daqui a pouco vai começar a apresentação dos professores.

- Tem razão Shino – concorda Sai.

Nisso todos entram na escola, as meninas vão para o bloco A e os meninos para o B:

- Parece que desta vez ficaremos no mesmo quarto Hinata.

- É o que parece Tenten.

- Parece que nós quatro ficaremos juntas – diz Temari aparecendo com Sakura.

- É!

No bloco B:

- Que coincidência!

- Pode crer Naruto! – diz Neji

- Os meninos da banda estão reunidos desta vez!

- Que maneiro! – fala o Sabaku feliz – O que você acha Sai?

- Que a gente vai se divertir bastante!

Em outro corredor do bloco B:

- Parece que você vai ficar com a gente! – diz Kiba olhando pra Sasuke.

- Tem razão.

- Vamos fazer festa! – grita Rock Lee.

- Não se esqueçam que não podemos quebrar as regras – avisa o Aburame.

- A gente não vai quebrar regra nenhuma, agora, vamos ao auditório!

- Ok!

Chegando lá todos se sentam, nesta posição: Gaara, Ino, Sai, Naruto e Karin na 1ª fileira; Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Kiba e Hinata na 2ª; Shino, Temari, Lee, Sasuke e Laoni na 3ª

. O auditório estava uma zona, todos estavam conversando até a diretora dar um berro:

- SILÊNCIO!

-...

- Assim está melhor! Bem-vindos à escola interna Akatsuki, meu nome é Tsunade e sou a DIRETORA! Bem, vamos começar as apresentações! Professor Itachi de Geografia!

- E aí galera!

E todos gritaram: Eehh!

- Professor Pein de Historia!

- Vamos à guerra!

Alunos: ?

- Professor Sasori de Artes!

- Inspirem a arte eterna!

Alunos: Aaaã?

- Professora Kurenai de Português!

- Tudo bem com vocês?

Alunos: Hai!

- Professor Asuma de luta masculina! Tira o cigarro professor.

- Já tirei, já tirei! Vamos se matar garotos!

Garotos: O.O

- Professor Kakashi de Matemática!

-...

- Onde está o Kakashi?

- Ele ainda não chegou – responde um professor.

- O que?

Alunos:...

- Cheguei na hora combinada?

- Você ainda pergunta! Por que se atrasou?

- É que me perdi no caminho para o auditório e fui parar novamente no meu quarto.

- Você da aula aqui à 23 anos e ainda se perde! Vá para o seu lugar! Professor Gai de E.F!

- Vamos lá garotada!

Alunos: Eba!

- Professor Jiraya de Língua Estrangeira!

- Meninas tirem a camisa! – fala o professor em brasileiro fazendo com que ninguém entendesse (nossa língua vai ser útil pro Naru-chan no final).

- Professor Orochimaru de Química!

- Como vocês estão meus queridos alunos?

Alunos: Uuuuu!

- Professora Tayná de Física! (minha amiga pediu pra botá-la e eu não pude negar)

- Tudo certo com vocês?

Alunos: Tudo!

- Professora Shizune de luta feminina!

- Vamos ver quem é mais forte garotas!

Garotas: É isso aí!

- Agora cada aluno deverá caminhar pela escola para conhecer o local e as mudanças!

Nisso os alunos começam a se retirar do auditório:

- Os professores parecem ser legais – comenta Sasuke.

- E são menos o Orochimaru – fala Naruto

- Pode crer! Ano passado ele violou uma garota da minha sala e a obrigou a não falar nada – concorda Neji.

- Como você sabe disso se ele a obrigou a não falar nada?

- Tenten, você se esqueceu que todas as garotas da sala de vocês gostam dele? – pergunta Gaara.

- Estão falando daquelas garotas que vivem dizendo: oi Neji, tudo bem com você, gostou da minha roupa, me da umas aulas de L.E (língua estrangeira)? – diz a morena imitando perfeitamente as alunas e fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Essas mesmas – diz Lee assim que controla o riso.

- Alguém de vocês conhece Inuzuka Kiba?

- Sou eu!

- Que bom que o encontrei! Acho que isso é seu – fala uma garota tirando da mochila um cachorro.

- Akamaru! – gritam todos.

- Au!

- Onde você o encontrou? – pergunta Hinata

- Dentro da sala de artes.

- Alguém o viu?

- Somente eu e o professor Sasori.

- Por que você o trouxe Kiba?

- Eu nem sabia que ele tava escondido Sasuke?

- Você é Uchiha Sasuke?

- Hai e você?

- Meu nome é Akasuna no Laoni, sou nova nesse colégio.

- Você é parente do professor Sasori? – pergunta Neji.

- Sou filha dele, bem, já fiz o que me pediram, agora, tenho que ir.

- Você não quer fazer parte do nosso grupo?

- Que grupo Naruto? – pergunta Temari confusa.

- Se esqueceu que o colégio tem diversos grupos?

- Aé!

- O nosso é o Konoha! E aí quer participar Laoni? – fala Sai

- _Otou-san pediu pra eu fazer amigos, mas não disse que amigos. _Aceito!

- Que bom! – fala Sakura – Meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

- O meu é Uzumaki Naruto!

- Sabaku no Gaara.

- Sabaku no Temari.

- Hyuuga Neji.

- Hyuuga Hinata.

- Sai.

- Aburame Shino.

- Mitsashi Tenten.

- E Rock Lee!

- Ok! Eu poderia me juntar a vocês agora se meu pai não me tivesse mandado falar com a diretora, então, matane!

- Matane!

E assim dizendo a garota se afasta indo direto para a diretoria:

- Ela parece ser legal, mas é estranha.

- Concordo Neji – diz o Sabaku

- Não podemos ter uma opinião sem antes sabermos como ela realmente é!

- Mas não podemos negar que ela é estranha Temari.

- Ok! Ela é estranha.

- Ei! Eu fiquei pensando...

- Você pensa Naruto?

- É claro que sim Kiba!

- Continua – diz Tenten.

- Ok! Eu fiquei pensando, se ela é filha do professor de artes por que só entrou agora no colégio?

- Tem razão, por quê?

- Acho que saberemos a resposta na apresentação dos alunos novos amanhã de manhã.

- Isso é verdade Temari, mas como saberemos em que série ela está? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Temos um de nós em todas as séries do E.M.

- E se ela ainda estiver no E.F.?

- Não está Sakura, a aparência dela é a de uma aluna com 15 anos ou mais.

- Bem, de qualquer jeito descobriremos já que ela está no nosso grupo.

- Tem razão Naru-chan – fala Gaara – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Que tal prepararmos uma festa?

- Boa idéia Lee – diz Kiba – Pode ser no nosso quarto!

- Ok! Vamos nos encontrar às 19h00min!

- Eu não vou!

- Por que não Naruto?

- Não to com vontade Sakura.

- Então tá! E você Gaara?

- Como assim?

- Você raramente vai numa festa, vai querer ir?

- Não.

Todos se olham sabendo que alguma coisa iria acontecer de noite, mas já que não queriam se mostrar desconfiados eles não falaram nada:

- Vamos voltar a andar?

- Claro Neji – afirma Hinata – Depois nós voltaremos para os quartos.

- Ahãm... Nós vamos convidar a Laoni para a festa?

- Acho melhor não Temari – diz a Mitsashi – Ela é filha de professor e você sabe como são professores.

- A Tenten tem razão, se o pai dela perguntar ela terá que falar – concorda Sasuke – Vamos deixar quieto.

- Está bem!

- Eu soube que eles reformaram o refeitório! Vamos lá ver!

-Boa idéia Naruto-kun.

Uma disputa é feita, todos saem correndo para verem quem chegava primeiro no refeitório, o vencedor era:

- Não vale Lee!

- É! Você é rápido demais!

- Vocês que não possuem o fogo da juventude Sakura-chan.

- Pessoal! Olhem só a reforma que eles fizeram! – grita o Inuzuka surpreso.

O refeitório estava novo: as paredes estavam pintadas de duas cores, em cima branco e embaixo verde-pêra; as mesas eram de marfim com a parte superior de vidro, as cadeiras também eram de marfim; a mesa onde ficava as comidas era de metal com fogo embaixo para manter aquecido (é claro!); a mesinha das saladas e temperos era de marfim com um pano verde-pêra em cima, os pratos e talheres ficavam em cima de uma mesa com um pano branco:

- Está muito melhor do que antes! – fala Temari feliz – Este período vai ser demais!

- Pode crer! – concorda o Hyuuga

- Gostaram?

- Hai Tsunade-sama! – responde Naruto sem prestar atenção – Espera um pouco! Tsu... Tsunade-sama?

- Yo!

- Aaaa!

- Dobe – diz Sasuke sem que ninguém ouvisse.

- Preparei um prato especial pra você Naruto-kun.

- Que prato?

- Lamen, terá todo dia na hora do almoço.

- Arigato Tsunade-baa-chan!

- Não me chame assim! – fala a loira dando um soco na cabeça do Uzumaki.

- Ai! Por que você fez isso? – pergunta o garoto massageando a cabeça.

- Pra você aprender a ter bons modos – responde a diretora se afastando – E Kiba! Não deixe o seu cachorro sair do quarto.

- O.O... Como ela sabe?

- Como é que eu vou saber – fala Tenten também assustada – Ela sabe de tudo!

Um silêncio assustador toma conta de refeitório, mas logo berros o quebram:

- Eu quero lamen!

- Gomanasai querido, mas só começaremos a funcionar amanhã.

- Não podem me dar nem um pouquinho?

- Não! Não podemos?

- Hunf...

- Dêem um prato de lamen para ele.

- Mas professor, Tsunade-sama pe...

- Não se preocupem com a diretora, depois eu falo com ela.

A mulher foi até a cozinha solicitar a comida, enquanto isso Naruto analisava o homem dos pés até a cabeça:

- Você é o novo professor de geografia! Seu nome é... Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Itachi – responde o Uchiha mais novo.

- Yo otouto!

- Sasuke-kun é seu irmão? – pergunta Sakura confusa.

- Hai!

- Naruto! Isso é hora de comer?

- Eu to com fome Gaara!

- Esse é o meu loiro – diz o garoto abraçando o Uzumaki pelas costas.

- Hã?

- Eles são namorados Itachi-sama – fala Hinata explicando.

- Há tá!

- Naruto-kun!

- Gaara-kun!

- Lá vem encrenca – fala Neji olhando as duas garotas que vinham correndo.

Em menos de dois minutos ela já estavam frente a frente com os garotos:

- Por que o Gaara está te abraçando Naru-chan?

- Eu disse que eles estavam namorando Karin!

- Impossível Ino! O Naruto-kun não namoraria outro garoto!

- Ele mesmo falou!

- Com certeza era uma brincadeira ou você se esqueceu que ele sempre brinca no primeiro dia na escola?

- Se você não acredita em mim pergunta para o seu príncipe encantado!

- É claro que eu vou perguntar! Fala pra ela que vocês não estão namorando Naruto-kun – diz Karin confiante.

- Bem...

- Vocês não estão namorando não é? – volta a perguntar a ruiva preocupada pela demora.

- Eles estão sim! – fala Tenten – E você não vai fazer nada pra acabar com o namoro!

- Nem você Ino! – avisa Temari

- É o que veremos – ameaçam as duas antes de se afastarem do grupo.

Todos olharam para os garotos que continuavam na mesma posição:

- O que foi que vocês fizeram para merecerem isso?

- Como é que nós vamos saber Kiba – diz Gaara – Só sei que não gostei nem um pouco do que elas falaram.

- Não percam tempo com isso, duvido que elas vão fazer alguma coisa!

- Mas não podemos nos descuidar Neji – fala o Uzumaki – Vou para o meu quarto.

- E o seu lamen Naruto? – pergunta Itachi – Não vai comê-lo?

- Gaara, você pode levá-lo para mim quando estiver pronto?

- Você sabe que sim.

Nisso o loiro se dirigi para o bloco B e entra no quarto nº 31. Sem saber o que fazia ele vai para o banheiro e começa a se despir para depois entrar debaixo da água fria do chuveiro. Dez minutos se passaram até que o Sabaku chegou ao quarto com o prato de comida:

- Naruto! Onde você está?

- Tomando banho! – responde uma voz de dentro do banheiro.

- Anda logo se não seu lamen vai esfriar!

- Tá bom!

Em menos de um minuto o garoto saiu do banheiro, ainda estava um pouco molhado quando sentou com as costas do peito do ruivo para comer:

- Tá ótimo!

- Fala menos e come mais.

- Por quê?

- Por nada – diz Gaara pensativo – O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?

- Não sei!

- Hum...

Nesse momento Neji e Sai entram pela porta:

- Nós estamos atrapalhando em alguma coisa? – pergunta o baterista com o típico sorriso falso.

- Não.

- A festa foi adiada para daqui a uma hora.

- Por que Neji? – pergunta o ruivo.

- É que nós nos lembramos que temos que estar no quarto até as 21h00min.

- É verdade!

- Ainda bem que vocês se lembraram! – fala Naruto

- Eu vou tomar banho primeiro Hyuuga.

- Está bem Sai.

O moreno entra no banheiro e logo se houve o som da água escorrendo:

- Nós vamos mais cedo para ajudar os outros a arrumarem o quarto – fala o garoto tirando a duvida dos outros dois.

- Até depois então!

- Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho Naruto!

- Há tá!

Em quarenta minutos os dois morenos já estavam prontos para saírem:

- Até mais tarde!

- Até!

- Até amanhã de manhã vocês querem dizer – corrigi o loiro.

- É! A não ser... – começa a falar o Hyuuga

- A não ser que vocês pretendem dormir tarde – fala Sai antes de fechar a porta.

Ao chegarem ao quarto dão de cara com um Sasuke mal-humorado:

- O que foi cara? – pergunta Neji

- Não se pode nem descansar nesse quarto!

- Onde é que estão os outros?

- O Kiba tá dando comida para o Akamaru, o Lee está escolhendo as músicas e o Shino tá tomando banho.

- Podemos entrar?

- Hai.

Eles entram e logo são recebidos por diversas lambidas de cachorro. As camas são afastadas para um mesmo lado, um cobertor é estendido num canto do quarto e a TV é posicionada em frente a ele. Depois de meia hora as garotas aparecem:

- Vocês não se atrasaram!

- Se você quiser podemos voltar daqui a dez minutos Kiba – fala Temari

- Nem pensar! Vamos começar a festa!

- É!

Todos dançavam e comiam ninguém se lembrava que o dia seguinte era o começo das aulas e o fim da diversão. Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama descansando até que uma voz o fez abrir os olhos:

- Por que você não está dançando com nós Sasuke-kun?

- Eu não quero participar da festa.

- Se você não quer participar por que está aqui?

- Porque este quarto também é meu Sakura.

- Você poderia ter ido para o quarto do Naruto-kun.

- E atrapalhar o momento deles?

No quarto 31 Naruto e Gaara conversavam sobre os professores até que o ruivo deita em cima do outro:

- O... O que você...

- Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos.

- Mas...

- Quieto – fala o Sabaku antes de começar a morder o pescoço do loiro.

O Uzumaki, sem perceber, começou a gemer de prazer fazendo com que o amante o beijasse. Gaara despiu Naruto e o examinou por completo para depois começar a distribuir beijos pelo corpo nu. O loiro tira a camisa do Sabaku e começa a fazer caricias no peito do namorado:

- Gaara?

- Hum...

- Pode... Podemos pa... Parar por aqui?

- Por quê?

- Não es... Estou preparado para aquilo.

- Hunf... Vamos parar – diz o ruivo parando de brincar com os mamilos de Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV : **__**O Começo do Fim de um Namoro?**_

Cinco garotos e quatro garotas corriam desesperadamente em direçao ao prédio onde ficavam as salas de aula. Em frente a porta se encontram:

- Vocês também?

- Hai Lee! – responde Tenten – Vamos para nossa sala! Matane pessoal!

- Matane!

- Eu também tô indo! – diz Temari entrando correndo no prédio – Nunca me atrasei!

- Nós também devemos ir! Temos sorte de a primeira aula ser matemática! – fala Kiba abrindo a porta para os outros entrarem.

Quando chegaram em frente a porta da sala não viram o professor e, pensando que Kakashi estava mais atrasado do que eles, entraram na sala de aula:

- Que sorte que Kakashi-sensei sempre chega atrasado.

- Mas desta vez cheguei antes de vocês Sai.

Os cinco se viraram assustados para o lado e dão de cara com o sensei irritado:

- Não aceito atrasos por parte dos meus alunos! Agora, senten-se!

- Hai Kakashi-sensei! – falaram todos os alunos.

- Bem, este ano teremos dois alunos novos.

- Quem sensei?

- Vou mandar entrarem e cada um deles falará um pouco de si mesmo.

- Hai!

- Uchiha Sasuke e Akasuna no Laoni!

Respondendo ao chamado Sasuke e Laoni entram na sala e ficam lado a lado em frente ao professor:

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke e tenho 15 anos, estudava no colégio Kumo, em Kyoto. Sou de uma família milionária, meu irmão é o mais novo professor de geografia deste colégio.

- Obrigato Sasuke, podes se sentar atrás do Naruto!

O garoto se dirigia ao local indicado por Kakashi enquanto a maioria das garotas gritavam:

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Lindo!

Quando o Uchiha finalmente sentou o professor falou:

- Silêncio!

-...

- Sua vez Akasuna!

- Me chamo Akasuna no Laoni e tenho 15 anos, sou filha do professor Sasori. Anteriormente estudei em Portugual, mas com a morte de minha mãe tive que vir para o Japão morar com meu pai. Posso dizer que sou de uma família rica que tenta esconder a riqueza.

- Obrigato Laoni e lamento por sua mãe, podes se sentar atrás do Gaara!

- Hai sensei.

A garota foi até sua cadeira de cabeça baixa tentando evitar os olhares curiosos, ao sentar-se Kakashi diz:

- Vou falar com um professor, não quero que ninguém saia da sala!

- Hai!

Mal o Hatake saiu a sala virou uma zona, todos falavam dos alunos novos. O Uzumaki ao ver que Laoni permanecia quieta e de cabeça baixa decidiu falar com ela:

- Por que você está assim?

- Vocês sabem alguma coisa que eu não sei? – pergunta ela chamando a atenção de Gaara e Sasuke

- Bem...

- Não fale Naruto! Se é pra ela saber tem que ser da boca do pai dela!

- Tem razão Gaara.

- Então meu pai realmente esconde alguma coisa de mim.

- Não fique assim! Ele vai te contar na hora certa – diz o Uchiha tentando acalmá-la.

- É muito grave Naruto-kun?

- Não, não é!

- Assim posso ficar mais calma!

- Que bom – diz o Sabaku olhando para a porta – Aonde será que Kakashi-sensei foi?

- Nem me pergunte.

Na sala de professores o Hatake conversava com um outro professor:

- Você já falou pra ela?

- Não...

- Da pra perceber...

- Como assim?

- Ela andou até a cadeira de cabeça baixa tentando evitar os olhares.

- Hum...

- Quando é que você vai falar pra ela que você é gay?

- Os alunos sabem?

- A maioria desconfia que você e Deidata namoram.

- Vou falar com Laoni ainda hoje, na hora do almoço.

- Cumpra sua palavra ou você a magoará mais ainda.

- Eu sei.

- Bem, tenho que voltar pra sala já que daqui a pouco bate o sinal.

-...

O homem saiu da sala e virou para a direita até alcançar a sala do 1º:

- Silêncio!

-...

- Parece que hoje vocês não tiveram aula de matemática, mas não escaparão amanhã de tarde!

Trimm! (tentativa de som do sinal do colégio)

Os alunos guardam seus notebooks nas mochilas e começam a sair da sala indo em direção as quadras de esporte. Chegando lá guardam as mochilas em seus armários e se sentam nos bancos:

- Ohayo pessoal!

- Ohayo Gai-sensei!

- O que será que iremos fazer hoje?

- 10 flexesões e pular corda vinte vezes – respondem os alunos tristemente.

- E cinco voltas em torno do campo! Começem!

Nem todos fizeram as atividades na ordem dada, os garotos decidiram começar pelas voltar em torno do campo e as garotas pelas flexesões:

- Isso não é todo dia né?

- Infezlimente é Laoni.

- O que? O Gai-sensei quer matar a gente Hinata?

- Você vai se acostumar.

- Espero que sim.

-...

- Depois é o almoço não é?

- Hai! E depois teremos mais três aulas...

- Para depois fazermos o que quisermos até 21:00 h.

- É!

Os alunos mudam de atividade, todos deixando para pular corda no final. Quando faltava 5 minutos para bater o sinal, o professor manda os alunos irem para os vestiários. Cada um troca a camisa e depois vai para o refeitório:

- Como foi as primeiras aulas? – pergunta Tenten aparecendo com Neji e Lee.

- Matemática não tivemos pois o Kakashi-sensei foi falar com outro professor e E.F foi o de sempre – responde Sakura.

- Yo pessoal!

- Yo Temari!

- Como foi? – pergunta a loira

- O de sempre!

- Laoni, seu pai mandou falar que é pra você ir à sala de artes agora.

- Arigato por avisar Tema-chan! A gente se vê mais tarde!

Nisso a morena sai correndo em direção à sala de artes, chegando lá ela encontra Sasori conversando com Deidara:

- Otou-san?

- Entre.

- Olá! – cumprimenta o loiro olhando a garota dos pés até a cabeça.

- Olá.

- Lao-chan sente-se – pede o ruivo.

- Claro! Por que você mandou me chamar pai?

- Tenho uma coisa pra te revelar.

- O que?

- Bem, eu... Eu sou gay.

A Akasuna olha pra Deidara e depois olha pro pai que confirma com a cabeça:

- Por que não me falou antes?

- Porque eu tinha medo que você não gostasse mais de mim.

- Isso não mudaria o amor que sinto por você... Você pode namorar com quem quiser que isso não mudará nada.

- Você é um anjo! – fala o loiro abraçando a garota

- Tá me sufocando!

- Gomen...

- Se era só isso, já tô indo.

- Pode ir!

Laoni sai da sala e, quando ia para o refeitório se lembra que tinha que falar com a diretora:

- Entre!

- Tsunade-sama...

- Yo Laoni!

- Posso te pedir um favor?

- Hai...

- Ontem à noite os alunos do grupo Konoha fizeram uma festa...

- Todos?

- Menos o Naruto-kun e o Gaara-kun, bem, e eu já que sou nova no grupo.

- Continue...

- Com certeza a Ino e a Karin aparecerão aqui para lhe falar sobre a festa, eu queria que a senhora negasse tudo que elas falarem.

- É só isso?

- É.

- Eu até posso fazer isso, mas depois vou te procurar para eu falar umas coisas ao grupo.

- Está bem e, arigato Tsunade-sama!

- De nada, agora, vá almoçar.

- Ok! – fala a morena saindo da diretoria.

- Essa garota tem muita sorte em ter entrado no melhor grupo deste colégio! – comenta a mulher para si mesma.

Depois de dez minutos o sinal bate, todos os alunos vão para suas salas:

- Laoni! Minha amiga!

- Hã? Yo Ino.

- Yo! Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro...

- Você sabe o que o Gaara e o Naruto irão fazer no tempo livre?

- Eu ouvi eles falarem que iriam ao auditório ensaiar algumas músicas com a banda...

- Arigato!

- Por que você quer saber? – pergunta a Akasuna interrompendo a correria da loira.

- Pra nada!

- Hum...

A garota volta a andar em direção à sala e quando chega lá vê os amigos conversando com a professora:

- Senten-se!

Os alunos sentaram:

- Hoje faremos a revisão da nossa última experiência! Vocês já sabem os ingredientes, então, começem!

Todos pegaram os frascos e começaram a trabalhar até que ouvem uma mini-explosão:

- Naruto! Quer explodir a sala?

- Go... Gomenasai Tayná-sensei.

- Já pra diretoria!

- Não foi culpa dele sensei...

- Como assim Laoni?

- Eu perguntei a ele qual era o próximo ingrediente e acabei por distraí-lo.

- Se foi assim tudo bem – fala a professora de física voltando a ler seu livro.

- Valeu Lao-chan – cochicha o Uzumaki.

- Não foi nada.

- Tô começando a achar que você é um anjo enviado para nos ajudar.

- Sou sua amiga e amigos se ajudam.

- É.

Depois de trinta minutos de aula a mulher passa pelas mesasa para ver como é que seus alunos estavam indo:

- Muito bem!

-...

- Na próxima aula faremos um resumo de tudo que aprendemos ano passado.

- Hai Tayná-sensei!

- Podem arrumar as coisas, com cuidado! – avisa a professora olhando para Naruto.

- Hai!

Todos começam a guardar seus materiais e quando bate o sinal saem rapidamente da sala, eles se dirigem novamente as quadras de esporte:

- Hinata, as salas ficam num prédio de três andares...

- Hai!

- Mas pelo o que eu percebi o 1º e o 2º ano ficam no 1º andar...

- O 3º ano fica no 2º andar...

- E o que fica no último andar?

- A faculdade – responde a Hyuuga olhando a amiga – Tá pronta para a primeira aula de luta Laoni?

- Estou! Como é a professora?

- Bem legal e também durona!

- Hum...

Os alunos se dirigem para o salão principal onde encontram os dois professor de luta, depois de alguns minutos eles se sentam em almofadas para ouvirem a palavra dos senseis:

- Desde a 1º série vocês aprenderam a lutar, mas agora vocês aprenderão a esgrimar! – fala Asuma – Até o final do E. M. vocês vão dedicar-se completamente a esgrima nas aulas de luta.

- Esgrima? – pergunta Karin surpresa – Tão brincando né?

- Não, não estamos – responde Shizune – Alguém pode nos dizer o que é a esgrima?

- A esgrima é a arte de manejar a espada, antigamente usada pelos samurais e que hoje é praticada como esporte, usando-se uma espada flexível (sem ponta).

- Muito bem Laoni!

- Arigato Asuma-sensei – agradece a garota com um sorriso

- Como pode uma garota que passou 12 anos em Portugual saber dessas coisas? – pergunta Ino enciumada.

- Minha mãe não queria que eu perdesse o costume do Japão, por isso ela contratou professores japonêses para me ensinarem tudo que vocês também aprenderam!

- Hunf...

- Bem, vão para os vestiários e coloquem seus quimonos, depois se dirigem para as salas.

Assim ordenado eles saíram do salão e logo após surgiram em duas salas: os meninos em uma e as meninas noutra:

- Hoje ensinarei a como manejar uma espada!

- Hai sensei!

Depois de duas aulas os alunos se dirigem novamente aos vestiários e lá tomam banho para logo em seguida colocarem quimonos leves e irem ao salão principal:

- Hoje vocês aprenderam a manejar uma espada! – fala Asuma com um cigarro na boca.

- Hai!

- A partir da próxima aula quero que todos se acostumem a terem hematomas pelo corpo, pois começaremos a treinar de verdade, mas diferente do esporte não usaremos espadas flexíveis e sim de madeira – avisou Shizune olhando os rostos dos alunos

- Hai sensei!

- Podem se retirar! – disseram os dois professores

- Hai!

Nisso todos vão para seus quartos, pelo menos era isso que pensavam os professores do colégio, mas estavam enganados, pois duas garotas tinham ido direto à diretoria?

- Yo Tsunade-sama!

- Pelo o que vejo vocês tiveram aula de luta – fala a loira olhando a roupa das alunas

- Que foi hiper chato, essa coisa de esgrimar não é pra nós!

- Já esperava essa resposta, mas o que vocês querem?

- Queremos fazer uma denúncia!

- Que denúncia? – pergunta a diretora já sabendo do que se tratava.

- Ontem a noite alguns alunos fizeram uma festa...

- Que alunos?

- O Neji, o Shino, o Lee, o Sai, a Hinata, a Tenten, o Kiba, o Sasuke, a Temari e a Sakura!

- Impossível! Às 20:00 h passei pelos qurtos e todos esses alunos responderam dos seus respectivos quartos!

- Ma... Mas co... Como?

- Vocês devem ter se enganado – responde Tsunade abrindo a porta – Queiram fazer o favor de se retirarem!

As garotas saem tristes da diretoria e se dirigem para o quarto:

- Eu tenho certeza que eles fizeram uma festa!

- Alguém deve ter falado para Tsunade-sama negar Karin! – diz a outra aluna abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Só pode ter sido a Mitsashi! Lembra que ela nos viu espionando, Ino?

- Lembro!

- Ela vai pagar caro pelo o que fez! – decidi a ruiva para depois gritar – O que você faz aqui?

- Este quarto também é meu ou se esqueceu?

- Hunf... Tem razão!

- De qualquer jeito eu já estou de saída – fala Laoni se levantando da cama – Até mais!

A Akasuna vai até o refeitório, local de encontro do grupo Konoha, ao chegar lá vê todos os amigos numa mesa:

- Yo pessoal!

- Yo!

- A diretora já apareceu por aqui?

- Ela acabou de entrar – diz Kiba apontando para a porta

- Finalmente te achei Laoni! – Fala a loira se aproximando – Estavas aqui o tempo todo?

- Acabei de chegar!

- Parece que o grupo todo está aqui...

- Hai!

- Para começar vocês devem tomar cuidado com a Karin e a Ino, pelo o que eu vi elas não gostam de vocês...

- Já sabemos!

- Segundo: Nunca mais façam uma festa sem pedirem autorização à diretora, ou seja, eu!

- Co... Como você sabe Tsu... Tsunade-sama?

- Laoni me falou Sakura! – responde a mulher – Me falou e também pediu para negar tudo o que Karin e Ino falassem!

- Elas já falaram com a senhora?

- Já Lao-chan!

- Eu não disse que você era um anjo enviado para nos ajudar! – exclamou Naruto

- Vocês têm sorte em ter ela no grupo, assim, como ela tem sorte de estar no grupo Konoha, afinal, este é o grupo mais companheiro e honesto da escola!

- Foi a Laoni que falou sobre o Akamaru? – pergunta Temari.

- Hai e ela também pediu que eu deixasse o cão ficar aqui.

- Valeu Akasuna! – gritam os amigos abraçando-a – Um anjo com certeza!

- Tão me sufocando!

- Gomen!

- Bem, já falei o que eu tinha que falar – diz Tsunade – Se cuidem!

- Está bem!

Nisso a loira sai do refeitório:

- Vamos ao auditório treinar?

- Vamos Tenten – fala Neji

- Eu e o Sasuke vamos ser os juízes!

- É!

- O que estamos esperando? – pergunta Lee – Esperem um pouco!

- O que foi Lee? – diz Hinata.

- Eu, o Kiba e o Shino vamos ser a platéia!

- É isso aí!

Os alunos saem correndo e sigam as calçadas até chegarem ao local desejado. Depois de uma hora treinando eles decidem beber alguma coisa:

- Eu busco os sucos!

- Você vai conseguir Gaara?

- É só eu pedir uma bandeja emprestada Sai.

- Então tá.

O Sabaku sai do auditório e quando estava no meio do caminho para o refeitório foi parado por Ino:

- Yo Gaa-chan!

- Somente meus amigos podem me chamar assim.

- Tudo bem Gaara!

- O que você quer?

- Não posso nem conversar com você? – pergunta a loira se fingindo de ofendida

- Se for só isso...

- Arigato Gaa-ch... Quer dizer Gaara!

-...

- Aonde você vai?

- Pegar refrescos para a banda...

- Posso ver vocês treinando?

- Não.

- Por quê? – grita a Yamanaka irritada

- Tsunade-sama liberou o auditório somente para os membros do grupo Konoha.

- Hunf...

O ruivo volta a andar, mas Ino o puxa pela mão e o beija. Enquanto isso, no auditório:

- O Gaara tá demorando demais!

- Tem razão Shino – concorda Tenten.

- Eu vou ver o que aconteceu!

- Está bem Naruto.

O Uzumaki se dirige ao refeitório, mas para ao ver o Sabaku e a loira se beijando:

- Gaara?

- Naruto? Não é o que... – começa a falar o garoto, porem para ao ver o namorado correndo.

- _Agora é com a Karin _– pensa Ino sorrindo

O loiro corria sem direção até que esbarra em alguém:

- Gomen Karin!

- Por que você está chorando Naru?

- Não é nada!

- Dúvido! – diz a garota se aproximando e o beijando ao ver Gaara por perto.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando se evitarem os dois alunos são obrigados a se verem no auditório:

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

- Quieto Lee, não está vendo a expressão séria nos rostos deles? – pergunta Neji

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu vi o Gaara beijando a Ino!

- Você também beijou a Karin!

- Eu? Foi ela quem me beijou!

- Mentira!

- Você é o mentiroso aqui! – grita Naruto indo para o quarto.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – pergunta Temari

- Eu explico, quem quer ouvir?

- Não importa o que aconteceu, mas eu sei que tem coisa aí! – fala Laoni também se retirando para o quarto.

No bloco A, a Akasuna pensava no que teria realmente acontecido até que a resposta lhe veio quando as duas garotas entraram no quarto:

- O plano deu certo!

- Você viu como eles se evitaram?

- Claro que vi!

- Logo o Gaara será meu! – decidi a Yamanaka

- E o Naruto meu!

Ao sentarem nas camas as alunas perceberam a colega de quarto e logo ameaçaram:

- Se você abrir o bico vai se da mal!

- Muito mal garota!

- Eu não tenho medo de pessoas que acabam com a felicidade dos outros – responde a morena se levantando e saindo.

- Ela só se faz de durona – comenta a ruiva

- Tem razão!

- Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar! Eu dúvido que ela conheça eles.

- Com certeza não conhece!

Laoni caminhava pela escola quando vê o Sabaku sentado na grama e olhando o céu, que já estava escuro e estrelado, eram 20:00 h. Depois de um tempo pensando ela decidi sentar ao lado dele:

- Yo Gaara...

- Yo.

- Sabe, eu ouvi minhas 'colegas' de quarto disserem que aquela parada dos beijos era um plano...

- Plano? Como assim?

- Elas querem separar você e o Naruto-kun...

- Hum...

-...

- O Naru diz que você é um anjo enviado para nos ajudar...

-...

- Mas eu acho que você é um anjo enviado para ajudar ele e não a nós...

- Quem sabe eu realmente seja um anjo em forma de humano.

- Quem sabe...

- Vocês dois vão voltar a se entender, não vão?

- Talvez...

- Talvez não vale!

- Acho que o que a gente sente um pelo outro não passa de uma atração que temos desde que éramos crianças...

- Pode ser...

- Vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Eu também já vou, até amanhã! – diz a garota se levantando

- Até!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V: **__**O Segredo de uma Atração tão**_

_**Forte!**_

Os alunos conversavam alegremente no refeitório, principalmente, Naruto e Laoni. O Uzumaki vivia repetindo que ela era um anjo e ela continuava a negar:

- Da pra pararem? – pergunta Kiba – Isso já está irritando!

- O Naruto-kun está feliz por saber que era só uma armação, Kiba-kun!

- Mas isso não é motivo para ele ficar falando a mesma coisa mil vezes, Sakura!

- Quais vão ser as aulas de hoje do 1º ano? – pergunta Lee de repente

- Bem, duas aulas de história, uma de química, uma de matemática e a última de artes – responde Hinata – E de vocês?

- Luta, luta, matemática, E. F. e geografia – fala Tenten animada – E você, Temari?

- Português, artes, física, L. E. e português.

Depois de algum tempo de bate-papo todos se retiram para suas salas. Mal o professor entrou na sala, os alunos sentaram-se e esperaram a palavra do sensei:

- Ohayo!

- Ohayo, Pein-sensei!

- Este ano começaremos com uma pergunta...

- Qual pergunta, Pein-sama?

- Qual é a história da montanha onde se situa o antigo templo Kongouji? – pergunta o homem olhando todos até que vê uma mão levantada – Laoni?

- Durante os longos e conturbados anos de guerra dos períodos Genkou (1331-1334), Kenmu (1334-1336) e Shohei (1346-1370), aquela montanha chegou a presenciar o príncipe Moringa erguer ardentes preces aos céus pedindo a vitória de suas tropas; em outras, ela foi protegida por exércitos legalistas como o de Kusunoki Masashige, enquanto em outras, ainda, se viu alvo das investidas do exército rebelde de Kyo Rokuhara. Posteriormente, no período mais negro do país, quando lorde Ashikaga tomou o poder, aquela montanha viu chegar o imperador Go-Murakami que, tendo sido expulso de Otokoyama, vagou longo tempo em seu coche, chegou ao Kongouji e nele estabeleceu sua morada provisória, vivendo a vida frugal de um monje montês – fala a Akasuna.

- Muito bem! Alguém mais? Gaara?

- Em passado ainda mais remoto, os imperadores abdicados Kogan, Komyo e Sukou costumavam passear por aquela montanhas, razão por que um número assustador de soldados da guarda imperial e muitos nobres lá viveram, além naturalmente das tropas destinadas à sua proteção contra exércitos rebeldes. Ao longo dos meses e anos, escassearam os víveres para alimentar toda essa gente e o próprio imperador. A situação desesperadora por que passaram o templo e a montanha foi registrada pelo monge superior Zen'e, uma das testemunhas da época: "Os alojamentos dos monjes e o escritório, tudo foi devastado. A perda é indescritível". Diz-se ainda que o refeitório do templo havia sido destinado ao imperador para lhe servir de escritório, e ali teve ele de despachar todos os dias, sem aquecimento nos dias frios de inverno, sem meios para amenizar o calor do verão – começou o ruivo.

- De modo que, naquelas redondezas, até o refeitório é um marco histórico que guarda heróicas lembranças – continuou Naruto ao ver o olhar de Gaara – O cemitério do templo é famoso por guardar parte dos restos mortais do imperador Kogan, mas deste os anos turbulentos do domínio Ashikaga, folhas mortas soterram o túmulo, e a sebe em torno dele ruiu.

- Vejo que vocês gostam de pesquisar, pois senão não saberiam tanta coisa – fala Tsunade entrando na sala – Gaara, chegou uma carta para você.

- Hum... – o garoto vai até a porta e pega o envelope da mão da mulher – Arigato...

- DE nada.

Assim que a diretora saiu, Pein começou a explicação de uma nova matéria, a aula transcorreu bem até o sinal bater e o próximo professor entrar:

- Yo, meus queridos!

-...

- Pelo que vejo temos dois alunos novos...

-...

- Apresentem-se!

- Akasuna no Laoni...

- Uchiha Sasuke...

- Ambos parentes de professores! Interessante!

- Orochimaru-sensei, o que faremos hoje?

- Vocês nada, Ino! Mas eu quero conversar com o Uchiha, a sós! – responde o homem abrindo a porta e convidando o moreno a seguí-lo.

O garoto se levantou e seguiu o professor até um canto escuro e vazio do prédio:

- Por que me trouxe até aqui? – pergunta Sasuke desconfiado

- Ora, não seja tão apressado, Sasuke-kun...

- O... O que você vai fazer? – fala o Uchiha sentindo uma mão fria em seu rosto.

Na sala de aula:

- O teme está demorando demais!

- Se lembram do que o Neji falou?

- Claro Sakura! – confirma Gaara.

- Eu vou atrás dele antes que Orochimaru faça alguma coisa! – fala Naruto se levantando.

- Boa idéia, Naruto-kun – concorda Hinata.

O loiro sai correndo da sala e segue na mesma direção em que viu o amigo indo, ao chegar na parte vazia do prédio vê o sensei prestes a beijar o moreno:

- Deixa o Sasuke em paz!

- Você me paga Uzumaki! – diz o homem vendo o Uchiha correr para longe – Me paga!

O garoto é preso na parede enquanto Orochimaru o beijava ferozmente. Logo Sasuke chaga na sala e comunica aos amigos:

- O professor pegou o Naruto!

- Ele vai ver só...

- Não, Gaara!

- Como assim não, Laoni?

- Deixa que eu vou...

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, Sai! Eu indo o 'sensei' não vai desconfiar e afinal, não é o Naruto que diz que eu sou um anjo?

- É verdade... – fala Kiba

- Tô indo!

A morena se dirige ao local indicado pelo Uchiha e chegando lá vê o moreno beijando o Uzumaki:

- Orochimaru-sensei, a Hinata está passando mal!

- A Hinata?

- Hai!

- Ela e sua saúde fraca! – diz o homem se afastando.

- A Hina-chan está passando mal?

- É claro que não...

- Hã?

- Vim aqui te salvar...

- Arigato, Laoni-chan...

- Vamos voltar! Daqui a pouco bate o sinal!

- Está bem...

Os dois alunos voltam para a sala e quando chegam em frente a ela o sinal bate, anunciando a hora do almoço. Todos saem apressados, o grupo Konoha se reúne embaixo da copa do Pau-brasil, nomeado, pela diretora, deles por direito:

- Ele tentou o que?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Neji...

- E já que ele não conseguiu no Sasuke, tentou no Naruto, certo Kiba? – pergunta Temari.

- Certo...

O loiro estava sentado nas raízes da árvore enquanto os outros permaneciam em pé, discutindo:

- Naruto-kun, você está bem? – fala Hinata se juntando a ele – Você...

- A... Boca... Dele... Tem... Gosto... De... Drogas – responde o garoto com muito esforço.

- Precisamos falar isso pata Tsunade-sama! – decidi Tenten que havia ouvido o que o amigo falara.

- Ela não vai acreditar... – diz Sai.

- Laoni, você não poderia...

- Não, nem em mim ela acreditaria, não podemos denunciar o professor sem provas...

- E o Naruto? – pergunta Lee

- Ele não está em condições! – responde Gaara olhando o namorado – Temos que achar outro jeito!

- Mas qual?

- Não sei, Sakura...

- Se tivéssemos alguma prova!

- Mas não temos nenhuma, Sasuke... – fala Shino indiferente.

Em uma das salas de aula alguém os observava pela janela:

- Naruto-kun é muito melhor do que eu pensava... Ele será meu! Rs, rs, rs...!

Logo o sinal bate e os alunos se dirigem para as aulas. O 3º ano esperava silenciosamente o sensei até que o mesmo aparece com uma cara triste:

- O que aconteceu, Jiraya-sensei?

- Vocês sabem que devem falar tudo em português, Deidara!

- Perdão... – fala o loiro mudando a língua.

- Mas o que aconteceu, sensei?

- A diretora me rejeitou novamente!

- Há tá! – diz Temari com uma cara de: é óbvio!

- Bem, vamos à aula!

- O que faremos hoje, professor?

- Hoje, quero que vocês façam uma redação em português contando como foram as férias!

-...

- Quando acabarem quero que enviem para mim – finaliza Jiraya sentando-se em sua mesa e abrindo o notebook – Podem começar!

Todos começam a digitar, a aula acaba tranquilamente e assim também passa a última. Os alunos se dirigiam para os quartos pra guardarem seus materiais:

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Não sei, Sai... – responde Gaara vendo quem lhe enviara a carta.

- Que tal prepararmos um plano contra o cobra fêmea?

- Boa idéia, Naruto, vamos à biblioteca – concorda Neji abrindo a porta – Lá podemos pensar melhor!

Eles já iam sair quando repararam que faltava alguém:

- Você não vem, Gaa-chan? – pergunta o Uzumaki

- Hã? Eu encontro vocês daqui a pouco, antes, tenho que falar com uma pessoa...

- Então tá!

Os tre^s se dirigem para a biblioteca enquanto o ruivo ia para a sala de artes, chegando lá ele bate na porta:

- Entre!

- Ainda desenhando?

- Hai, Gaara!

- Você se lembra que eu recebi uma carta?

- Lembro, por quê?

- É da mãe do Naruto...

- Hã?

- Ontem eu lhe mandei um e-mail perguntando o porquê de eu sentir uma atração tão forte pelo Naru...

- Entendi! E o que ela respondeu?

- Não sei ainda!

- Você não a abriu?

- Não tive coragem, Laoni...

- Hum...

- Você pode ler pra mim? – pergunta o Sabaku um pouco corado.

- Claro!

A Akasuna pega o envelope e o abre para depois pegar seu conteúdo e lê-lo em voz alta:

_Querido Gaara,_

_Desde que eu soube do namoro de vocês percebi que não era amor de verdade e ,agora que você me contou dessa desconfiança, tive certeza. A razão dessa atração tão forte eu não sei ao certo dizer, mas me lembro que desde que vocês nasceram sempre ficavam juntos: dormiam no mesmo berço, tomavam banho juntos, brincavam e aprendiam coisas novas_

_juntos. Acredito eu que seja esse o segredo de uma atração tão forte._

_Bjs,_

_Kushina._

_Tóquio 3/09/08_

Os dois alunos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Laoni decidiu se pronunciar:

- Agora já temos a resposta...

- É...

- E o que faremos?

- Ficaremos quietos até eu decidir...

- Então tá!

-...

- Te levo até a porta!

- Hum...

O Sabaku vai na frente, mas para ao se ver puxado e vira, a morena havia escorregado num pincel e se agarra a primeira coisa que vira na frente, porém não aconteceu como esperava e o garoto caiu junto, um por cima do outro e com os rostos bem próximos. Sua mente dizia não, mas o seu coração dizia totalmente o contrário, o coração ganhou e ele fez aquilo que a mente negava, ele beijou a garota que estava embaixo de si. Alguns segundos se passaram e eles tiveram que separar os lábios por causa da falta de ar:

- Vo... Você não de... Devia ter feito isso...

- Meu coração falou mais alto...

-...

- Tenho que ir – fala Gaara se levantando, estava vermelho de vergonha pelo próprio ato.

- Hai! – concorda Laoni também levantando-se.

A Akasuna volta a desenhar enquanto o ruivo se dirige para a biblioteca, no meio do caminho vê Ino e Karin conversando e decide espionar:

- Não acredito que ela é amiga deles!

- Com certeza foi ela que falou do nosso plano pra eles...

- E pediu à diretora para negar tudo que falássemos sobre a festa! – completou a Yamanaka.

Temos que nos livrar de Laoni!

- Mas como, Karin?

- Vamos pedir ajuda pra uma amiga...

- Amiga? Que... Há tá!

- Porém, não vamos fazer isso agora, vamos esperar alguns dias para vermos qual é o nível de amizade deles...

- Está bem!

O Sabaku se afasta apressadamente e ao encontrar os amigos numa das mesas da biblioteca, lhes conta o que havia ouvido:

- Que problema!

- Temos que avisar o resto do grupo!

- Tem razão Naruto... – concorda Neji – Vou chamar eles imediatamente!

- Tá!

Depois de alguns minutos todos os membros do grupo estavam lá, menos Laoni:

- O que aconteceu, garotos?

- A Karin e a Ino querem se livrar da Laoni – responde Sai a Temari.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque ela está acabando com os planos das duas, Kiba! – fala o Uzumaki como se fosse óbvio.

- Caramba!

- Pessoal?

- O que foi, Hinata? – pergunta Tenten – Teve alguma idéia?

- Hai! Poderíamos dar um jeito de sempre ter um de nós com a Laoni-chan...

- Boa idéia! – diz Lee

- Mas quando ela estiver no quarto?

- É verdade, Sakura! No quarto ela estará indefesa!

- E se pedíssemos para Tsunade-sama mudá-la de quarto?

- Mas que quarto, Sasuke? – fala Gaara – Não a nenhum vago...

- Ela pode trocar com uma de nós, de preferência eu, que tenho mais controle!

- Tem certeza, Temari?

- Claro, Shino!

- Então, vamos falar com a diretora! – decidi Tenten – Depois falaremos a Laoni que ela trocará de quarto.

- É!

Os doze alunos vão direto à diretoria e chegando lá contam tudo para a loira:

- Hum...

- E aí, Tsunade-sama?

- Vocês tem razão, Naruto...

- Isso que dizer que a senhora...?

- Hai Hinata, irei trocar a Akasuna de quarto!

- Arigato! – grita o loiro abraçando a mulher.

- Bem, avisem Laoni sobre minha decisão...

- Pode deixar, Tsunade-baa-chan!

- Não me chame assim... – fala a diretora dando um soco no garoto.

- Aiiii!

Todos começam a rir até que duas pessoas entram:

- Vocês estão rindo do meu Naru-chan?

- O Naruto não é seu, Karin!

- Tá com ciúmes, Gaara? – provoca a ruiva – Tem medo de perder seu amado?

- Para de provocar ele!

- Não começa, Ino!

- Pessoal! Vamos falar com o prof. Itachi?

- Boa idéia, Sakura! – fala Tenten.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, eles se dirigem ao bloco A, onde encontram Laoni em seu quarto:

- Yo!

- Hã? Yo gente!

- Tsunade –sama pediu para avisarmos que você trocará de quarto com Temari – fala o ruivo olhando o chão.

- Mas por quê?

- Isso ela não falou...

- Hum...

- Nós te ajudamos a arrumar suas coisas!

- Arigato, mas não preciso de ajuda Hinata-chan!

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Eu deixo tudo arrumado, mas precisarei que alguém leve minha mala...

- É tão pesada assim?

- Não, Kiba! É que eu tenho que levar uns poucos livros que peguei na biblioteca – responde a morena apontando para uma pilha com mais de dez livros.

- Poucos? – falam todos surpresos.

- Pra que tantos? – pergunta Shino.

- Para ler, estudar e etc...

- Há tá!

- Meu irmãozinho pode te ajudar...

- Eu?

- Hai!

-...

- Eu já vou indo arrumar minhas coisas...

- Nós vamos com você, Temari – fala Tenten.

- E nós vamos para os nossos quartos – avisa Neji – Quando você acabar vai pra lá, Gaara!

- Tá...

Assim dito todos começam a se retirar só ficando Laoni e o Sabaku:

- Eu vou ser rápida!

- Hum...

- O Naruto já se recuperou do susto que levou com Orochimaru? – pergunta a garota enquanto guardava o notebook.

-...

- O que foi, Gaara?

-...

Preocupada com o silêncio do garoto, a Akasuna se aproxima dele e se surpreende ao se ver beijada. Sem que os dois percebessem acabam se deitando na cama e lá ficam se beijando até que a mente de um deles fala mais alto:

- Gaara, não!

- Não posso resistir... – diz o ruivo antes de começar a beijar o pescoço da morena – você me faz sentir uma coisa que nunca senti antes...

- Pense no Naruto! Ele é seu namorado! Não quero magoá-lo, nunca o magoaria!

- Você tem razão, Laoni...

-...

- Suas coisas já estão prontas? – pergunta o Sabaku se levantando.

- Hai!

- Ok... Posso usar o banheiro?

- Claro...

A garota fechava sua mala e ao mesmo tempo pensava:

- _Sei que não é certo, que magoaria profundamente Naruto, porém não consigo resistir aos beijos dele, aos toques dele! Gaara conseguiu fazer comigo o que nenhum outro garoto havia conseguido, fez com que eu esquecesse meus problemas, fez com que eu amasse alguém que não fosse minha mãe, nem meu pai..._

No banheiro o Sabaku se encarava no espelho enquanto pensava:

- _Será que isso é amor? E se for? Estou namorando Naruto sem amá-lo de verdade, o que sinto por ele não chega nem perto do que sinto por Laoni quando estou perto dela. Acho que, do Naruto eu só quero amizade, mas não quero somente a amizade de Laoni, quero ter ela ao meu lado, quero poder beijá-la a hora que eu quiser, quero que seja minha!_

Depois de alguns minutos eles já estavam no quarto das garotas:

- Vocês demoraram!

- É que eu não sabia onde havia posto meu celular... – disfarçou a Akasuna.


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI – O Namoro acabou, mas a Amizade é Eterna!**_

Os garotos pensavam e pensavam até que finalmente conseguiram criar um plano contra o cobra-fêmea:

- Aleluia! – diz Neji se deixando cair na cama – Desde ontem a noite estamos tentando fazer e só hoje de manhã conseguimos!

- Não gostei muito da idéia de eu ser a isca...

- Calma, Naruto! A gente vai tá de olho!

- Espero mesmo, Sai...

- Vamos contar aos outros?

- Claro que sim, Gaara!

- Então vamos logo! Amanhã de manhã temos que botar o plano em prática...

- Tem razão, mas primeiro a gente tem que ir pra aula! – lembra o Hyuuga se levantando e pegando a mochila.

- É verdade!

Todos saíram do quarto e ao chegarem em frente às salas de aula suspiraram aliviados, o sinal ainda não havia batido. Entraram e sentaram-se sob os olhares curiosos dos amigos, o olhar do Sabaku foi recaiu direto em Laoni e a mesma, que estava concentrada em ler um livro, levantou os olhos e corou violentamente. Depois de dois minutos o sinal bate anunciando o início da aula de geografia, quando o professor entra da de cara com uma visão encantadora: Naruto estava encostado na janela olhando o céu e a luz do sol iluminava seu rosto dando-lhe um aspecto angelical. Ao perceber o olhar do irmão sob o amigo, Sasuke decide lhe chamar a atenção:

- O sensei já chegou, dobe...

- Hã? O que? O sensei? – pergunta o loiro assustado.

Todos dirigem seus olhares ao garoto que agora estava vermelho de vergonha:

- Bem, vamos começar a aula...

-...

- Inicialmente, eu queria que vocês se apresentasse, pois sou8 novo aqui...

-...

- Vamos começar da direita...

Um a um os alunos se apresentaram e quando chegou a vez do Uzumaki, Itachi o observou demoradamente e deu um leve sorriso que passou imperceptível aos alunos. Depois de todos terem se apresentado, foi a vez do sensei:

- Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi, já dei aula no colégio Kumo, em Kyoto. Sou o irmão mais velho de Sasuke e o novo professor de geografia de vocês...

As aulas com a mesma matéria passaram rápido e logo o sinal bate fazendo com que todos saíssem na disparada (não tô com vontade de entrar em detalhes nas aulas). O grupo Konoha decide almoçar ao ar livre, mas quando se sentam no gramado dão por falta de um membro:

- Cadê o meu irmão?

- É verdade! O Gaara não está aqui... – concorda Tenten.

- Eu vou procurá-lo!

- Está bem, Naruto! – fala Kiba – Vê se não demora!

- Ok...

O loiro procurou o namorado por todo lugar e quando estava prestes a desistir se lembrou que o Sabaku ia treinar nos momentos em que precisava esfriar a cabeça:

- Finalmente te achei!

- Naruto?

- Eu te procurei pelo colégio todo...

-...

- Por que você não está com o grupo?

- Lê aquilo e depois me diga o que você acha... – diz o ruivo apontando para o envelope em cima da mochila.

- Tá!

O Uzumaki pega a carta e lê, seu rosto que antes estava alegre passou a ficar triste. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Gaara decidi se pronunciar:

- O que você acha?

- Que okaa-san tem razão...

- Então?

- Acho que... Que devemos terminar o namoro...

- Tem razão... – diz o garoto pegando outra espada de madeira – que tal um duelo?

- Claro...

Naruto pega a espada e se posiciona em posição mediana. Nenhum dos dois se move, mas logo o loiro solta a espada:

- Tão rápido?

- Não tem como ganhar de você! Somente com o olhar você já ganha!

- Hum...

- Se algum dia alguém ganhar de você, eu vou fazer uma festa pra essa pessoa!- fala Naruto guardando as espadas – Isso é uma promessa!

-...

- Vamos almoçar?

- Vamos...

- Mais uma coisa! Ainda somos amigos, né?

- Hai! O namoro acabou, mas a amizade é eterna! – responde o ruivo dando seu último beijo no Uzumaki.

-É!

Os dois vão para o refeitório onde encontram o resto do grupo:

- Onde ele estava?

- O que você acha, Tenten? – pergunta Kiba.

- Treinando, é óbvio!

- Treinando? Como assim?

- Meu irmão tem o costume de ir treinar quando precisa esfriar a cabeça, Laoni.

- Então, ele deve ser um dos melhores da sala – elogia a morena fazendo o Sabaku corar.

- Correção! Ele é o melhor – fala Lee – Se não fosse o Neji, ele seria o melhor do colégio...

- E quem é a melhor das garotas? – pergunta Sasuke.

- É a Tenten, seguida pela Temari – responde Shino.

- Hum...

- Vocês ainda não almoçaram, não é?

- Não, Sakura... – diz Gaara.

- Então o que estão esérando, vão almoçar de uma vez.

- Tá bom, Sai – fala o loiro indo pegar sua comida – Não precisa ser tão apressado.

Depois de vinte minutos o sinal bate e todos os alunos vão para suas salas:

- Yo Kurenai-sensei!

- Yo!

- O que faremos hoje, sensei?

- Hoje, quero que vocês copiem um sermão de Buda e depois me digam sobre o que fala, Karin!

- É muito grande?

- Mais ou menos, Ino...

-_ Quando ela fala mais ou menos é porque é grande _– pensa a Yamanaka já com preguiça.

(Na minha opinião não é tão grande n.n)

Kurenai pegou um giz e começou a escrever:

Buda prega sobre o quanto devemos aos pais.

Ouvi todos, pois em verdade assim aconteceu:

Estava Buda certo dia na montanha Grdhrakuta

Próxima à cidade de Rajagriha*,

Em companhia de seus santos eleitos e discípulos iluminados

Quando uma multidão composta de monjes e monjas,

Fiéis de ambos os sexos,

Seres celestiais, dragão e espíritos demoníacos,

Juntou-se querendo ouvir sua pregação.

E ao redor do trono de lótus em que Buda se sentava,

Respeitosos reuniram-se todos, seu santo rosto contemplando

Sem ao menos piscar.

Foi então que Buda

Pregando, disse:

"Devotos do mundo inteiro ouvi-me:

Deveis muito à bondade do pai,

Deveis muito à compaixão da mãe.

Pois se o homem está neste mundo

Tem razão o karma,

E por agentes do karma os pais.'

'Não fosse pela pai não nasceríeis,

Não fosse pela mãe não cresceríeis.

Eis porque

Da semente paterna recebeis o espírito,

Ao ventre materno deveis a forma'.

'E por causa dessa relação cármica,

Nada no mundo se compara

Ao misericordioso amor de uma mãe:

A ela deveis eterna gratidão'.

'Desde o momento em que a mãe

O filho recebe no ventre,

Dez meses ela passa sofrendo,

Em cada ato do cotidiano –

No andar, no parar, no sentar e no dormir.

E o sofrimento não lhe dando trégua,

Perde a mãe a vontade

De satisfazer a fome e a sede, e também de ataviar-se,

Apenas pensando em dar à luz o filho com

Segurança.'

'Os meses se completam

O dia do nascimento chega,

E os ventos cármicos o acontecimento apressam.

Sente dores a mãe em cada osso e cada junta,

Treme o pai de ansiedade pela mãe e pelo filho,

Parentes e conhecidos com ele também sofrem.

Nasce o filho sobre a relva,

Infinita é a alegria dos pais,

Semelhante à da mulher pobre que de súbido ganha,

Mágica pérola que todos os desejos realiza.'

'Ao ouvir o primeiro choro do filho,

Sente a mãe também ela renascer.

A partir desse dia o filho,

No colo da mãe dorme,

Em seus joelhos brinca,

Do seu leite se alimente,

E em sua misericórdia vive.

Sem a mãe o filho não se veste, nem se despe.

A mãe, mesmo faminta, tira da própria boca

Para o filho alimentar.

Sem a mãe um filho não se cria.

Considerai, todos,

Quanto leite sorvestes ao seio materno:

- Oitenta medidas repletas por dia!

E o também do débito para com vossos pais:

- Infinito como o céu!'

'A mãe sai a trabalhar na aldeia vizinha:

Tira a água, acende o fogo,

Mói o trigo e a farinha peneira.

A caminho de volta findo o dia,

Antes mesmo de chegar a casa,

Imagina o filho à sua espera,

A chorar e a gritar por ela ansiando.

Peito confrangido, coração disparado,

Leite vertendo e incapaz de mais suportar,

Corre e da casa se aproxima.

De longe o filho vê a mãe chegando,

O cérebro usa, a cabeça agita,

E à mãe se dirige entre gritos e soluços.

Curva-se a mãe, estende os braços,

Os lábios aos do filho junta,

Duas emoções unificadas,

Nada no mundo supera este amor arrebatado.

Dois anos: o filho do colo se desprende,

E pela primeira vez sozinho anda.

E agora,

Sem o pai não saberia que o fogo queima,

Sem a mãe, que a lâmina corta o dedo.

Três anos: o filho recusa o leite materno,

E pela primeira vez de outras coisas se alimenta.

Sem o pai não saberia que o veneno mata,

Sem a mãe, que as ervas curam.

Se os pais a uma festa são convidados,

E guloseimas e delicadas iguarias lhes são oferecidas,

Nada comem, mas tudo consigo guardam.

Ao retornar, o filho chamam e tudo lhe dão,

Felizes apenas de ver o filho feliz.'

'O filho cresce,

E ao iniciar o convívio com amigos,

Roupas de seda o pai lhe compra,

Seus cabelos a mãe com capricho penteia.

Esquecidos de si mesmos ao filho tudo dedicam,

Eles próprios vestindo roupas velhas e rasgadas.

Passa o tempo e o filho se casa,

E uma estranha ao lar conduz,

Mais e mais os pais ele passa a ignorar,

Mais e mais o novo casal íntimo se torna,

Trancado no quarto em animada conversa.'

'Envelhecem os pais,

Ânimo quebrando, forças lhes faltando,

O filho apenas têm para recorrer,

E a nora para ajudá-los.

Mas a manhã se vai, a noite chega,

Sem que lhes vejam os rostos,

Cerrada está a porta na gélida madrugada.

Seu quarto é frio, semelhante ao da estalagem,

Que dá pouso por uma noite ao solitário viajante.

Não há mais repouso, nem risos.

E eis que em momento de crise,

O filho chamam para lhe pedir ajuda,

Mas nove em dez vezes ele não os atende.

E quando enfim chega, raivoso os ofende,

Aos gritos dizendo que melhor lhes seria,

Morrer a continuar vivos, velhos e imprestáveis.

Peito repleto de mágoa, atordoados,

Os pais vertem lágrimas sentidas.

- Ah, quando eras pequeno,

Sem nossa ajuda não terias te alimentado,

Sem nossa ajuda não terias crescido.

Ah, nós ti..."

*. Rajagriha: antiga província no interior da Índia, atual estado de Bihar.

- A senhora disse que não era grande!

- Eu disse mais ou menos, Shikamaru – corrigi a sensei indo até a porta.

- Isso vai ser problemático...

- Eu vou falar com a diretora enquanto vocês copiam o sermão!

- Hai sensei!

Kurenai sai da sala:

- Temos mesmo que copiar?

- Hai Sasuke – fala Naruto desanimado.

- É pouquinho!

- Pouquinho? – diz o Sabaku se virando para trás – Você chama isso de pouquinho, Laoni?

- Claro! Eu já acabei!

- O que? – falam os três garotos ao mesmo tempo.

- Hã?

- Você já acabou? – pergunta Gaara quase subindo em cima da mesa da garota.

- Ha... Hai! – responde a morena começando a ficar vermelha.

O Uzumaki olha pro moreno e cochicha:

- Será que...?

- Talvez...

- Espero que sim...

- Vocês estão namorando e ainda diz que espera que seja verdade?

- Hehehe! – ri o loiro chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

- O que foi Naru-chan?

- Não é nada, Laoni!

- Hum...

- Acho melhor vocês voltarem a copiar – aconselha Hinata se virando e dando de cara com um Naruto preguiçoso – Você e o Gaara-kun sabem como é a Kurenai-sensei...

- Tem razão, Hinata-chan...

Os garotos começam a copiar, enquanto Laoni, Sakura e Hinata conversavam:

- O que vocês acharam do prof. Itachi?

- Ele é bem legal...

- E também bem bonito!

- Eu ainda prefiro Sasuke-kun – diz Sakura sonhadora.

- Ahãm...

- O que foi, Lao?

- Depois de conto, Hina-chan...

- Está bom!

Depois de alguns minutos a professora retorna:

- Já acabaram?

- Não!

- Vocês têm mais dez minutos para acabarem...

- Só?

- Claro! Já tiveram muito tempo...

Todos os alunos: T.T

- Bem, pelo o que vejo três alunas já acabaram... – fala Kurenai indo até elas – Qual de vocês se oferece para falar sobre significado do sermão?

- Eu, Kurenai-sensei!]- Então fale, Hinata...

- O sermão fala que os nossos pais fizeram tanto que eles fizeram, os xingando, assim nos tornando filhos ingratos.

- Muito bem!

- É isso aí, Hinata – diz Kiba fazendo a Hyuuga corar.

O som do sinal soou alto na sala de aula fazendo os alunos gritarem, era hora do intervalo entre as aulas. O grupo Konoha se encontra embaixo da árvore, como sempre e, logo todos ficaram a par do plano dos garotos:

- Vocês... Hum... Não acham um pouco perigoso?

- Nós estaremos vigiando o Naruto, Sakura!

- Eu sei, Sai, mas... E se der alguma coisa errada?

- Hum... Nós não olhamos por esse lado...

- Vocês não pensaram no que fazer se o plano não der certo, Gaara?

- Todo mundo comete erros, não é, Tenten? – pergunta Neji tentando evitar que a namorada explodisse – Você mesmo já cometeu muitos!

- É, mas... Tá bem... Você tem razão! – fala a garota ao olhar o Hyuuga

- E como faremos a Tsunade-sama ver quem realmente é o Orochimaru?

- Bem, é aí que vocês entram, Laoni...

- E o que temos que fazer? – pergunta Temari

- Você nada, elas irão até a diretoria e dirão à diretora que um professor está batendo no Sai – responde o Sabaku num tom de liderança.

- Ok! Mas o que eu vou fazer?

- Você irá vigiar o corredor e impedirá os alunos de verem o que está acontecendo, ou seja, de verem o cobra-fêmea se divertindo com o Naruto...

- Esperem um pouco! Vocês disseram que estariam vigiando! – gritou o Uzumaki assustado.

- E estaremos – diz Neji – Mas não podemos nos expor, senão, o Orochi-biba vai escapar...

- Ma... Mas...

- Não se preocupe, Naru-chan – tenta acalmá-lo Laoni – O plano dará certo, você vai ver!

- Hum...

- Bem... E quando começamos?

- Amanhã, antes de as aulas começarem, Hinata...

- A primeira aula vai ser química...

- É por isso que agiremos antes de começar, Sasuke – fala Sai – Acho melhor irmos andando...

- Tem razão! – concorda Sakura – Daqui a pouco bate o sinal!

Decidido o que iriam fazer, o grupo se dirige as salas de aula. Depois de enfrentarem uma longa e cansativa aula de língua estrangeira, os alunos do 1º ano vão para seus dormitórios:

- Ainda não entendi! Por que tive que mudar de quarto?

- Porque lá você corria perigo, Lao-chan...

- Isso eu entendi, Hinata! Mas não entendi o porquê de eu correr perigo lá!

- Porque a Karin e a Ino estão irritadas com você – responde Sakura entrando no banheiro – Vou tomar banho...

- E isso lá é perigoso?

- Ah se é! Elas fariam de tudo para ver você expulsa ou até mesmo machucada! – fala Tenten – Por isso você está aqui, sem falar que você vai andar sempre acompanhada por uma de nós...

- Até isso! – exclamou a Akasuna surpresa.

- É! Até isso...

Passados alguns instantes a Haruno sai do banheiro:

- Quem vai agora?

- Eu! – responde a Mitsashi se levantando da cama

- Hinata, posso falar com você?

- Hã? É claro, Laoni...

- Podemos ir lá no jardim? Vai ter menos gente...

- Claro!

As duas garotas saem do quarto e vão em silêncio até o gramado, chegando lá elas se sentam e então a Hyuuga pergunta:

- Estou prestes a descobrir por que você anda tão quieta?

- Ahãm...

- Então... Hum... O que foi?

Laoni começou a contar tudo que havia acontecido e quando acabou olhou para a amiga:

- Bem...

- Eu sou uma burra...

- Não! Você não tem culpa!

-...

- Se você está apaixonada por ele devia...

- Devia? Devia o que?

- Devia seguir em frente, devia conquistá-lo!

- Mas... E o Naruto?

- O Naruto-kun entenderá, Laoni...

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza absoluta! Eu também tenho certeza de que ele vai apoiá-la!

- Hum...

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou... Arigato, Hina-chan... – responde a Akasuna com um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos voltar?

- Vamos...

A noite passa rapidamente e logo o grupo estava reunido no refeitório, ainda vazio:

- Todos sabem o que fazer?

- Hai, Neji-kun...

- Ok! Então... Acho melhor começarmos...

- Já pensaram no que fazer se o plano der errado?

- O plano não vai dar errado, Sakura!

- Se é isso que vocês dizem...

- É! É isso que nós dizemos! – exclama o Hyuuga irritado – Agora vamos!

Os alunos saem e quando chegam em frente do prédio das salas se separam: as garotas vão para a diretoria e os garotos entram no prédio:

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Naruto...

- Eu acho que sim...

- Não se preocupe – fala Gaara pela primeira vez com o loiro desde o dia anterior – Vai dar tudo certo...

- Eu sei que vai – concorda o Uzumaki andando em direção a porta.

Chegando em frente a ela, o garoto olha para cima onde havia uma placa em que se lia:

_Sala de Química_

_Profº Orochimaru_

_Ensino Médio_

_"Vamos lá!"_ pensa o garoto batendo na porta. Alguns minutos se passam até que se ouve uma voz vinda de dentro da sala:

- Quem está aí?

- Professor Orochimaru, estou com dúvida em uma questão da tarefa, será que o senhor poderia me ajudar? – fala o loiro tentando manter a voz firme.

- Naruto-kun? – pergunta o sensei abrindo a porta – Onde estão os seus amigos?

- A... Ainda não acordaram...

- Então você está sozinho?

- Ha... Hai!

- Bem, você disse que está com dúvidas em uma questão, certo?

- Certo, sensei...

- Vamos!Entre para podermos ver qual é a sua dúvida...

Naruto entra com passos firmes na sala de química, mas logo chega em frente a mesa do professor se arrepende de ter ido tão longe:

- Então? No que você quer minha ajuda?

- Ta... Tarefa...

- E por que você não pediu ajuda aos seus amigos?

- E... Eu não q... Queria acordar eles...

- E nenhum deles está acordado?

- N... Não que eu saiba...

- _Perfeito!_

- O se... O senhor vai me ajudar?

- Claro! Claro que sim...

O Uzumaki tira a mochila das costas e já ia tirando o caderno quando foi subitamente preso contra a parede:

- Sozinho, hein?

-...!

- Sabe, as vezes acho que isso não passa de um plano para me ver fora do colégio...

-...!

- Se eu estiver certo, tenho a infelicidade de te informar que o plano de vocês não dará certo!

- O.O

- Hum... Por onde será que começo? – pergunta Orochimaru olhando o loiro por inteiro – Será que por cima? Ou por baixo?

- Onegai...

- O que foi Naru-chan? Está com medo do que pode acontecer?

-...

O sensei começa a lamber o pescoço do loiro, enquanto desabotoava a camiseta do mesmo:

- O... Onegai...

- Shhh! Fique quietinho...

O garoto se vê obrigado a deitar-se no chão quando Orochimaru pede e logo sente uma mão fria abrindo o zíper de sua calça:

- Onegai sen... Sensei...

- Eu mandei ficar quieto!

Então tudo aconteceu rápido demais, quando acordou, Naruto se encontrava no chão coberto por um pano:

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com o... Naruto! – grita uma voz e logo o Uzumaki ouve passos – Você está bem?

- Sakura, deixe ele se recuperar...

- O... O que aconteceu? – se ouviu perguntar

- Você não se lembra?

- É bom que ele continue sem se lembrar...

- Mas ele precisa saber que o plano não deu certo, Gaara!

- Mas deixe ele se recuperar primeiro, Sakura-chan – disse uma voz que ele reconheceu sendo a de Hinata.

- Acho melhor o levarmos para o quarto...

- O Neji tem razão – fala uma garota ao lado de sua cabeça – mas como faremos isso?

- Primeiro precisamos por uma roupa nele...

- Gaara?

- Eu coloco... Onde estão as roupas?

- Aqui, mano!

- Vocês vão ficar aqui olhando?

- Claro que não! – diz uma outra garota – Vamos gente...

Os seus amigos já deviam ter saído, pois ele sentia mãos quentes começarem a vesti-lo:

- Foi minha culpa...

-...

- Fui eu quem disse para você ser a isca, desculpe-me...

- Vo... Você não tem cul... Culpa...

- Não tenho culpa, Naruto? Olha o seu estado!

- Não foi você...

- Fui eu quem te botou como isca no plano!

- E fui eu quem decidiu ser...

- Porque você se viu obrigado por nós!

-...

- Bem... Você consegue se levantar?

- Acho que sim...

O Uzumaki se levanta com muito esforço e já ia caindo quando o amigo o segurou. Os dois foram andando devagar e ao passarem pela porta se viram cercados de rostos:

- Ele está bem?

- Está...

- Consegue andar, Naruto-kun?

- Consigo, Laoni...

- Ok! Sasuke irá levá-lo ao quarto e lá você descansará, está bem?

- Ahãm...

O garoto se viu solto pelo Sabaku, mas logo foi abraçado por trás. Quando tentou ver quem era, ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido:

- Você está bem, Naruto?

- Es... Estou...

Ao olhar para a frente, o loiro viu o ruivo se afastando e percebeu a posição em que se encontrava:

- Eu consigo andar sozinho...

- Se você ainda não é, um dia será meu...

- _O que ele quer dizer com isso?_

- Não se preocupe, Gaara se afastou sorrindo...

- Hã?

- Ele nos contou que vocês não estão mais juntos...

-...

- Acho melhor eu te levar para o quarto antes que você desmaie...

- Eu não sou tão fraco assim!

- Não é? Dúvido!


	7. Chapter 7

_**VII – Ensino Médio e Faculdade: Que confusão!**_

Ele acordou ouvindo vozes, pareciam estar distantes, mas logo percebeu que estavam cochichando:

- Ela o que?

- Isso mesmo! Parece que ela engoliu as mentiras dele...

- Então... Então o plano não deu certo...

- O Naruto pagou um alto preço pra nada! – gritou um deles.

- Fale baixo, Gaara...

- Não podemos permitir que o Orochimaru nos pegue andando sozinhos, senão...

- Ele que nem pense em tentar isso!

- O Neji-kun tem razão! O cobra fêmea é mais forte do que a gente – fala uma voz feminina.

Espera um pouco! Voz feminina? Ele estava no seu quarto ou o que? Tinha que conferir! O Uzumaki se senta na cama, fazendo com que todos se virassem pra ele:

- Eu disse pra você falar mais baixo, Gaara!

- Laoni? O que faz aqui? – pergunta o loiro reconhecendo a garota.

- Itachi-sama me pediu para vim ver como você estava...

- Que horas são?

- Não se preocupe! Ainda não está no horário...

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Hã... Dois dias inteiros – responde Sai contando nos dedos – É! Praticamente dois dias!

- O que? – grita Naruto se levantando num pulo – Eu perdi todas as aulas!

- Tudo bem, Naru-chan! Kakashi-sensei disse que, como monitores do 1º ano, temos direito de dar justificativas quando faltamos em alguma aula!

- Mo... Monitores?

- Ahãm... Eles escolheram ontem a tarde – diz o Sabaku se sentando – Você e a Laoni são os monitores do 1ºano...

- O Neji e a Tenten do 2º... – completa Sai.

- E a Temari e o Deidara do 3º!

- Hã...

Bem, acho melhor eu já ir indo...

- Por quê? – pergunta o ruivo – Ainda falta um bom tempo para começarem as aulas...

- Mesmo assim! Eu tenho que dar a notícia ao Itachi-sama e voltar ao quarto antes que as garotas venham atrás de mim!

- Hum...

- Que notícia?

- A de que você está melhor, Naru-chan...

- Há tá!

- Então... Matane! – fala a Akasuna saindo do quarto.

Os garotos se encaram por um bom tempo e é Neji, quem finalmente quebra o silêncio:

- E aí? Quem vai tomar banho primeiro?

- Eu... – diz Gaara se levantando da cama.

- Pensei que você ia deixar o Naruto ir primeiro...

- Então pensou errado, Sai...

- É... Talvez...

O Sabaku entra no banheiro e fecha a porta com força, fazendo todos se sebressaltarem:

- O que é que deu nele? – pergunta o Uzumaki assustado – Ele tá assim só porque o plano fracassou?

- Nós esperávamos que você pudesse nos responder...

- Eu? Por que eu, Neji?

- Você não era namorado dele? Então...

- Hum...

No bloco A:

- Você foi rápida, Laoni-chan – exclama Sakura – Como ele está?

- Bem e, da próxima vez, vai uma de vocês! – responde a morena entrando correndo no banheiro.

- O que é que deu nela?

- Não me pergunte – diz Tenten dando de ombros.

- Laoni-chan... – sussurra Hinata se encostando na porta e ouvindo os soluços da amiga – Perdoa ele...

Alguns minutos se passam e as garotas ouvem batidas na porta:

- Eu abro!

- Ok, Sakura...

A Haruno se levanta da cama e abre a porta para o resto do grupo entrar:

- Já está na hora de irmos – fala Kiba – Vamos?

- Hai!

- Esperem!

- Hã? O que foi, Hinata-chan? – pergunta Naruto se virando na direção da garota.

- A Laoni...

- É verdade! – concorda Tenten.

- O que é que ela tem?

- Ela se trancou no banheiro e até agora não saiu, Sasuke-kun...

- Estou com uma sensação de dejà vú – fala o Hyuuga olhando Gaara.

O silêncio recai sobre o quarto até que batidas na porta e gritos o quebram:

- Ei! Laoni-chan! Nós vamos nos atrasar!

- Naruto! Fale mais baixo! – diz Temari se aproximando

- Ela não responde! E não estou ouvindo som algum lá de dentro!

- Laoni...

- Hinata! Qual foi a última vez que ouviu alguma coisa? – pergunta Lee

- Uns dez minutos atrás...

- Impossível ficar sem fazer barulho por dez minutos – fala Shino – Qual foi o som que você ouviu?

- O... O de alguma coisa pesada caindo no chão...

- Caindo no chão? – pergunta Sai confuso – O que pode ser?

Novamente silêncio enquanto ele pensavam, até que:

- Não! – grita o Sabaku forçando a porta do banheiro – Alguém me ajude...

- Ga... Gaara o que foi? – pergunta o loiro assustado.

- Você acha que...? – diz Neji ajudando o garoto.

- Vocês podem falar o que está acontecendo? – fala Tenten irritada.

- Alguém vai na enfermaria e diga para eles arrumarem uma cama!

- Eu vou! – se oferece Hinata saindo correndo do quarto.

- Ótimo! Também quero que alguns de vocês vão avisar Sasori-sensei e Tsunade-sama para nos encontrarem lá! – ordena o moreno ainda forçando a porta com os ombros.

- Vamos Lee, Kiba e Sakura! – chama a Mitsashi.

- Ok!

Quando os quatro saíram do quarto, a porta do banheiro finalmente foi ao chão. Caída no chão. estava a Akasuna, o rosto coberto pelos cabelos, mas visivelmente mais pálida do que o normal:

- Laoni! – grita o ruivo se ajoelhando ao lado da garota

- Temos que levá-la à enfermaria, Gaara.

O garoto balança a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto pegava a amiga no colo. Os alunos se dirigem direto para o prédio da biblioteca, onde também ficava a ala hospitalar. Chegando lá encontram o resto do grupo junto de Sasori e Tsunade:

- Laoni! O que aconteceu? – pergunta o Akasuna ajudando o Sabaku a botá-la na cama.

- Não sabemos – responde Temari pelo irmão.

- Tenho que pedir a todos que se retirem – falou a enfermeira

- Vamos Sasori... Ela irá ficar melhor – consola-o a diretora.

Ao saírem do prédio todos se separam, andando em grupos. Gaara sobe em um dos galhos do Pau-brasil e lá fica revivendo sua conversa com a morena.

Flash Back on...

_Ele sente alguém o cutucar e quando se vira vê Laoni:_

_- Precisamos conversar, Gaara..._

_- Claro... – ele da um sorriso e segue ela, se afastando de Naruto e Sasuke._

_Depois de andarem por um tempo os dois entram na sala de artes:_

_- O que foi?_

_- Por que você terminou o namoro? – pergunta a garota o fuzilando com os olhos._

_- Porque eu decidi que estava na hora..._

_- Não dava pra esperar?_

_- Esperar o que? – fala o ruivo se irritando – Esperar que eu e o Naruto fôssemos mais a fundo no relacionamento e sofrêssemos mais quando tudo acabasse?_

_- Não! É que...!_

_- É que você queria ter o seu momento como anjo da guarda e dar uns conselhos ao Naruto! É isso?_

_- Deixe-me falar!_

_- Se for para escutar as besteiras que você sempre fala, eu não te deixo falar!_

_A Akasuna fez um movimento rápido com a mão e deu um forte tapa no rosto do garoto:_

_- Eu só queria poder ter mais tempo para pensar no que fazer quando vocês terminassem!_

_- Hunf..._

_- Seu idiota! Insensível! Egoísta! – grita Laoni deixando lágrimas escorrerem – Eu tenho vontade de me matr só quando penso que..._

_- Que o que? Que você se apaixonou por mim? – pergunta o ruivo se aproximando da morena._

_- Eu cometi um erro! Pensei que você entenderia, mas vejo que me enganei de novo! Eu... Eu te odeio Sabaku no Gaara!_

_Ao acabar de falar Laoni sai correndo da sala, deixando o amigo sozinho e assustado._

Flash Back off...

Agora ele também se odiava, havia sido ele o causador de tudo isso, era ele a pessoa que estava matando Laoni aos poucos. Tudo porque ele não soube esperar o momento certo, porque ele era cego o bastante para não ver como as outras pessoas se sentiriam:

- Ela vai te perdoar, Gaara-kun...

- Você está enganada, Hinata, ela não irá me perdoar...

- Laoni-chan só está esperando você ir pedir desculpas para ela...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu ouvi ela dizer que só basta um pedido de desculpas...

- Mas será que já não é tarde demais? – pergunta o garoto olhando para baixo – Será que ela ainda vai me perdoar?

- Só você pode responder essa pergunta – diz a Hyuuga voltando a andar – Laoni ainda estará na enfermaria por algumas noites...

- Hã?

- Use seus conhecimentos ninjas...

- Como assim?

Mas já era tarde demais, Hinata não estava mais por perto. O sinal bate anunciando o início das aulas, depois de uma aula todos os alunos do 1º ano já sabiam o que havia acontecido com a Akasuna e estavam combinando horários para ir visitá-la. As duas aulas seguintes passaram normalmente e logo o sinal do intervalo bate. Os garotos saem da sala rapidamente enquanto o grupo Konoha permanece no mesmo lugar:

- Acho melhor irmos visitá-la amanhã...

- Concordo, Sai! Do jeito que as coisas estão indo! – fala Sakura se levantando

- Bem... Eu estou com fome! E vocês?

- Todos nós estamos, Naruto...

- Eu não posso nem perguntar, Neji?

- Não estamos em época de brincadeiras... – diz Gaara saindo da sala.

- O que foi que deu nele? – pergunta Kiba.

- Não sabemos!

- Não se preocupem! Gaara-kun vai voltar a ser o mesmo logo, logo...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Hinata-chan?

- Intuição feminina, Lee-kun! – responde a garota com um sorriso

- Eu queria ser garta por um dia!

Todos: - O.O

- Eu ouço as mulheres falando tanto dessa tal de intuição feminina que fiquei curioso! Será que é parecido com o fogo da juventude?

Todos: - Hehehehehe!

- Do que é que vocês estão rindo?

Todos: - Nada! Nada não, Lee!

Enquanto isso, no refeitório, três garotas conversavam aos cochichos:

- Hoje não!

- Por quê? Vocês não disseram que ela está na enfermaria?

- Hoje não seria o momento certo...

- Por que, Karin?

- Praticamente toda a nossa sala irá visitá-la e com certeza os professores também, Ino...

- Ou seja, a enfermaria estará lotada...

- Certo! – afirma a ruiva.

- Bem, então vamos depois de amanhã...

- Hai e, obrigada por nos ajudar!

- É para isso que servem as amigas!

Com o plano formado e uma amiga para ajudá-las, Karin e Ino saem do refeitório para irem à aula de física. O resto da tarde se vai e o dia seguinte também, revelando um céu escuro e estrelado. Ela estava deitada em uma cama, sentia dores na cabeça, mas as ignorava, afinal, já havia passado por coisas piores. Um movimento na janela, ela vira a cabeça para o lado num movimento mínimo e ao ver um vulto entrando, fecha os olhos, fingindo dormir. Alguém a toca no rosto, conhecia aquele toque, o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, era ele! Hinata não mentira, no dia anterior, ao dizer que ele viria:

- Laoni...

-...

- Eu... Eu quero... Des... Desculpe-me...

-...!

- Não espero que esteja me ouvindo...

A morena sente alguma coisa úmida tocar sua testa e novamente nos seus lábios, onde não consegue se segurar e acaba correspondendo ao beijo:

- Laoni!

- Ops!

- Vo... Você está acorda... Acordada!

- Não! Eu sou sonâmbula! – fala a garota se sentando na cama – É claro que eu tô acordada!

-...

- Eu esperava que você conseguisse diferenciar uma pessoa dormindo de uma acordada!

-...

- Virou uma estátua agora, por acaso?

- Vo... Você me ouviu...

- Perdoado...

- O que?

- P.E.R.D.O.A.D.O! Per-do-a-do! – soletra Laoni para depois beijar o ruivo.

Os dois se deixam deitar na cama, onde ficam m silêncio, um em cima do outro. Depois de um tempo o Sabaku fala:

- Já vou indo...

- Só mais um pouco, Gaa...

- Hunf...

- Qual é? Não vamos fazer nada de imoral!

- Tá bom... Mas não se esqueça que eu sou um homem e você uma...

- Mulher! E daí? – pergunta a Akasuna confusa.

Foi uma pergunta inútil, pois não houve resposta, Gaara somente a abraçou pela cintura e assim eles ficaram até a madrugada. O grupo se encontra no refeitório para o café da manhã:

- Ohayo pessoal!

- Ohayo Temari!

- O que irão fazer hoje?

- Estávamos falando sobre isso... – responde Sasuke – Quem é?

Ao ouvirem a pergunta do garoto os outros olham na mesma direção que ele e foi o Sabaku mais novo quem primeiro falou:

- Kankuro? O que faz aqui? Não devias estar estudando?

- Da um tempo, Gaara! Hoje é sábado e já faz uns dois meses que não vejo vocês! (pode não parecer, mas já se passaram três meses desde que as aulas começaram n.n)

- Hum...

- Quem é ele? – torna a perguntar o moreno.

- Este é Kankuro! – apresenta-o Naruto – É o irmão mais velho de Temari e Gaara!

- É... Agora que você falou, eu estou percebendo a semelhança – fala o Uchiha lançando um olhar zombeteiro ao ruivo.

- Hunf...!

- E então? Quais são as novas?

- Hã... O Orochimaru atacou o Naruto... – começa Sakura.

- Essa aí todos os alunos da faculdade estão sabendo!

- Bem, então... Os dois terminaram o namoro? – tentou Tenten.

- Eu já esperava por isso – bocecha o Sabaku moreno – Só não esperava que fosse tão rápido...

- Hum... A Laoni está na enfermaria? – foi Temari a próxima a tentar.

- A filha do professor de artes? Acho que o colégio todo já sabe disso...

- Como você quer que nós te contemos alguma coisa nova se você já sabe de tudo? – explodiu a Haruno do nada.

- Essa é a vantagem de estar na faculdade...

- Ei! Que tal, então, que o Gaara sumiu durante a noite? – fala o Uzumaki alegremente.

Todos se viram para o lugar onde estava o garoto ou pelo menos estivera, pois o Sabaku havia sumido:

- Aonde ele...? – pergunta Lee surpreso.

Ninguém responde. Hinata sorri de leve ao ver que o amigo a entendera naquele dia e fizera o que havia lhe aconselhado. Os alunos, depois de tomado o café, se dividem, cada grupinho ocupando o tempo à sua maneira. Kankuro andava com Sasuke e Naruto quando alguém o chamou ao passar pelo auditório:

- Kankuro, podes vir aqui um pouco?

- Itachi?

- Ohayo otouto, ohayo Naruto... – cumprimentou o homem sem olhá-los – Kank...

- Bom dia, Itachi-sensei! – gritou o loiro fazendo com que o professor o olhasse – Como você está?

- Bem, Naruto-kun...

Como por instinto ou simplesmente para mostrar o que ainda aconteceria, o Uchiha mais novo abraça o garoto pela cintura:

- Sasuke, seu teme! O que tá fazendo?

- Quieto, dobe...

- Me solta!

O mais velho volta a se dirigir ao Sabaku, que ainda olhava a cena tentando conter o riso:

- Posso falar com você?

- Hã? Claro...

Os dois se afastam para um canto escuro ao lado do bloco B:

- O que você sabe sobre Tayuyã?

- Tayuyã? Não muita coisa, ela é muito irritante, sabe...

-...

- Mas ela é inteligente, muito boa em criar poções...

- Ou venenos?

- É! Acho que sim... Mesmo ela estudando moda, se dedica mais a criar coisas desse tipo...

- Hum...

- Mas por que você quer saber? – pergunta o moreno curioso – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Itachi, em vez de responder lhe entregou uma folha dobrada. Kankuro desdobrou o papel e começou aler, quando acabou, perguntou:

- Que problema! Você tem alguma idéia de quem seja essa garota?

- Tenho uma idéia de quem seja...

No papel estava escrito:

_Itachi-sensei,_

_Queria ser sua aluna para poder ouvir sua voz sempre, mas isso não é possível e, de qualquer jeito, odeio geografia!_

_Mas vamos direto ao assunto, minhas amiguinhas me permitiram revelar uma parte de nosso plano à alguém e eu esolhi você, pois sei que não conseguirás nos impedir a tempo. Eu criei um novo veneno, ele não mata, mas deixa a pessoa em coma por pelo menos um mês. Tenho a infelicidade de te informar que uma das suas alunas preferidas, que por sinal já está sofrendo, será minha primeira vítima._

_Bjs e votos de sorte,_

_Tayuyã._

- Quem você acha que é?

- Primeiro temos que encontrar seu irmão...

- No salão de treinos...

- Hã?

- Gaara está treinando, tenho certeza!

- Vamos!

Aluno e professor foram até as quadras e ao entrarem no salão, vêm o ruivo sentado no chão. O mesmo se vira ao perceber a presença de outras pessoas:

- O que vocês querem?

- Alguém está prestes a ser envenenado... – responde o irmão.

- E daí?

- Correção, Kankuro! – fala o Uchiha olhando o garoto à sua frente – A Laoni está prestes a ser envenenada!

- A filha do profes...! – assustou-se o moreno.

- Quem? – pergunta Gaara se levantando.

- Ainda não sabemos, mas parece que há alunas do ensino médio no meio...

- Vamos!

- _Esse é o Gaara que eu conheço? Esse ainda é o meu irmão ou o que?_

O adulto e os garotos se dirigem rapidamente ao prédio da biblioteca, enquanto isso, na enfermaria:

- Yo Laoni!

- Hã? Ino? Karin?

- Pelo o que vejo você ainda não se recuperou completamente – observou a loira

- O que vocês querem? – pergunta a morena se levantando e andando até as duas.

Ao chegar perto o suficiente para tocá-las, ela é presa pelos braços:

- Me soltem!

- Só queremos que você conheça uma amiga.

-...!

Uma garota ruiva entra no quarto e se posiciona de frente para Laoni:

- Laoni, essa é Tayuyã! Uma amiga nossa da faculdade!

- Olá...

-...!

- Pensei que você tivesse bons modos, afinal, os professores falam tão bem de você...

- Eu estou presa e você quer que eu seja educada?

- Não fale assim comigo, garota! – diz a aluna desferindo um soco no estômago da menor.

E então começou, ela sentiu quando a soltaram e ficou aliviada, mas foi por pouco tempo. Uma série de socos a atingiu em partes diferentes do corpo e quando pensou que havia acabado, ela levam um soco no coração, por milagre não desmaia:

- Que tal um pouco de veneno caseiro? Fui eu mesma quem preparou!

- Você devia experimentar primeiro antes de oferecer para outras pessoas, Tayuyã...

- Kankuro! Como foi que...?

A ruiva se vira para Karin e Ino e vê que as duas estavam presas e silenciadas por Itachi e Gaara. O último larga a loira e corre para segurar Laoni, que ameaçava desabar:

- Você está bem?

- Hu-hum...

- Consegue andar?

- Hunf... É claro!

- Ótimo... – diz o garoto dando um beijo na Akasuna.

Eles começam a se mover lentamente, mas não haviamnemchegado à porta quando a garota desmaiou nos braços do Sabaku:

- Está bem, sei!- fala ele pegando-a no colo – Vamos!

- Gaara, elatem que ficar aqui!

- Ela irá para o meu quarto, Itachi-sensei! Lá ninguém poderá machucá-la!

- E os seus parceiros de quarto, irmãozinho?

- Eles vão me apoiar!

- Irei avisar Tsunade-sama... – avisa o Uchiha antes de sair,

- Vamos, Kankuro!

- Você é que manda...

Chegando no quarto 31, os irmãos dão de cara com todo o grupo Konoha esperando:

- Laoni! – exclama Hinata que se levanta de uma cama arrumada – Coloque-a aqui, Gaara-kun!

O ruivo obedeceu e ao deitar o corpo da garota na cama, ele mesmo se deita para depois pousar a cabeça dela em seu peito:

- Como vocês ficaram sabendo? – pergunta o mais velho ao se recuperar do susto que levou ao ver o gesto do irmão – E se não sabiam, o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Meu irmão nos falou para deixarmos a cama de Gaara arrumada – responde Sasuke

- Quando ouvimos isso soubemos que havia acontecido alguma coisa – completa Kiba – Mas não que fosse novamente com Laoni...

- Afinal, oque aconteceu? – fala Neji olhando o ruivo mexer nos cabelos da Akasuna – E o que vocês deram para ele beber?

O Sabaku mais velho começa o relato, contando só a partir do soco no coração, que era o momento em que haviam chegado lá:

- Foi isso e, nós não demos nada para ele beber...

- Ensino médio e faculdader? Que confusão! – grita Naruto irritado.

- Como assim? – pergunta Tenten.

- Toda vez que o ensino médio e a faculdade se juntam só tem confusão!

- Concordo com você – diz o Uchiha abraçando o loiro novamente

- Que merda, Sasuke! Me solta! Solta, teme!

- Você fica mais bonito quando está irritado assim – cochicha o moreno deixando o outro vermelho da cabeça aos pés.

- Teme...

- Eu sei que você gosta...

- Hunf!

- Laoni!

Todos se viram para o ruivo, que agora estava sentado e com a amiga no colo:

- O... O que foi, cara?

- Naruto, me traga um pano e uma bacia com água!

- Ha... Hai!

O Uzumaki entrou correndo no banheiro:

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Ela está quente demais, está molhada de tanto suar, Hinata!

- Febre? – exclamou Temari – Vou buscar Tsunade-sama!

Logo após ela sair, o loiro voltou carregando uma bacia com água, ouvira a conversa e sabia perfeitamente o que precisava fazer. Molhou o pano e depois de o torcer bem, botou-o na testa da morena:

- Lao-chan... Hoje, eu serei seu anjo da guarda...

- Okaa-san!

- Laoni? – chama Gaara assustado.

- Não! Iie, iie! Okaa-san, não!

- Ela está delirando por causa da febre...

- E você acha isso normal, Sai?

- Eu! Watashi! Me leve no lugar dela! Onegai!

A Akasuna começou a se debater e quando mais se debatia, mas forte o Sabaku a apertava:

- Não! Vocês não a mataram! Iie!

- Lao... Laoni-chan... – gagueja a Hyuuga ao vê-la piorar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

A diretora entra pela porta e ao ver o estado da aluna quase cai:

- Kami-sama! De novo não...

E então aconteceu. A Aluna continuou a se debater por um tempo até que ficou completamente imóvel:

- Chamem uma ambulância! – ordenou Tsunade, ao que um professor obedeceu – Gaara faça respiração boca a boca! Ande!

Ela não estava mais respirando, mas seu coração ainda batia, por quanto tempo, eles não sabiam. A ambulância chegou em menos de cinco minutos e logo a levaram, acompanhada pelo pai.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo VIII –**____**Naruto tentou, mas se entregou!**_

Dois meses se passaram, Dezembro e Janeiro. A maioria dos alunos passou a semana de Natal com a famílias, mas alguns, como os do grupo Konoha, permaneceram no colégio. Era a primeira semana de fevereiro:

- Sasuke, okaa-san jurou que ia te matar quando você voltasse...

- Explicasse o porquê de eu não ter ido?

- E adiantou? – perguntou o homem saindo do quarto.

Estavam todos no quarto nº 31, ou quase todos:

- Já faz dois meses! – exclama Naruto preocupado – E se ela não voltar?

- Cale a boca...

- Gaara, nós sabemos como você está se sentindo, todos estamos assim – diz Neji – Mas isso não é motivo para tratar Naruto desse jeito...

- Hunf...!

- Ela vai voltar! Fraca é uma coisa que Laoni-chan não é!

- É isso aí, Hinata! – apoia-a Kiba

- Au, au!

- Hehehe... Parece que o Akamaru também concorda! – ri Lee no meio de uma flexão.

- Como você consegue fazer flexões num momento desses, Lee? – pergunta Sakura

- Eu quero ficar forte e bonito para quando a Lao-chan voltar, Sakura-chan!

Todos riem, até mesmo o ruivo que depois fala em tom de brincadeira:

- Desiste sobrancelhudo, ela já é miha!

- Mas e se ela te trocar por mim?

- Então, ela vai ter que voltar para o hospital!

Novamente risos:

- Acho melhor irmos indo, daqui a pouco vai começar a aula...

- Tem razão, Tenten!

Os alunos se levantam e três a três se dirigem às salas. O sinal bate cinco minutos após todos estarem sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras. Era segunda- feira e como em toda segunda-feira a primeira aula era:

- Ohayo...

- Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei! ( matemática T.T)

- Como foi o natal de vocês?

- Foi legal!

- Foi muito engraçado!

E assim continuou os comentários sobre os feriados, até que o Hatake começou a explicar uma nova matéria. Por mais encrível que pareça, o dia passou rápido para nossos heróis. Eles estavam caminhando por um corredor, quando Sasuke prende o Uzumaki contra a parede:

- Kami-sama! Me larga teme!

- Merda Naruto! Você só sabe berrar!

- Você quer o que? Que eu fale baixo?

- Seria de grande ajuda – fala o moreno aproximando o rosto do o do amigo.

- Sas... Sasuke...

O Uchiha junta os lábios com os do loiro e lentamente começa a beijá-lo. Naruto começa a dar socos na barriga do outro, mas depois de inumeras tentativas de afastá-lo, desiste e se entrega ao beijo. Alguns segundos transcorrem até que os garotos se afastam:

- O que é que deu você, teme?

- Você gostou... – diz o moreno com um sorriso de sarcasmo.

- Eu... Eu acho que... Como é que eu vou saber!

-...

- Vem!

- Aonde?

- Tem um lugar que só eu conheço...

- E o Gaara também – completou Sasuke

- Ele não está em condições de ficar romântico, não ainda!

- E você está?

- Eu só quero te mostrar o lugar, teme! – fala o loiro ficando vermelho – Você vem ou não?

- Se esta é a tua vontade, meu senhor...

- Hunf...! _Meu senhor? O que foi que o Ssauke bebeu?_

Os dois andam pelo colégio em silêncio e entram na biblioteca, o Uzumaki o guia até o último andar onde entram por uma porta oculta pelas estantes e acabam dando numa escada. Eles a sobem e quando chegam no final, o Uchiha deixa escapar uma exclamação:

- Uma parte do prédio fica sobre esse planalto...

-...

- É incrível como aqui em cima as cerejeiras são mais bonitas e o canto dos rouxinóis mais encantador...

- Nunca vi nenhum sinal do planalto lá de baixo...

- Os prédios o cobrem! – diz o garoto abrindo um sorriso – Então? Vai ficar aí parado?

-...

- Dúvido que você consiga me pegar, teme! – grita o loiro saindo correndo

- Dobe! – fala o outro correndo atrás dele

O pega-pega continua até que o moreno agarra a barra da jaqueta do amigo e cai na grama trazendo-o junto:

- Não vale! Você me puxou!

- Quieto, Naruto...

- Quieto você, Sasuke! – diz o Uzumaki puxando a cabeça do moreno pra si e o beijando.

Só fazia dois meses e pouco que havia terminado com Gaara e já estava se entregando ao Sasuke, era difícil de acreditar. Tudo bem que o Sabaku não havia nem esperado uma semana e já estava ficando com Laoni, mas fazer o que? A vida é assim, certo? Os dois alunos ficaram deitados na grama, com a cabeça do loiro encostada no peito do Uchiha. Uma leve brisa ia e vinha fazendo eles ficarem sonolentos, até que por fim adormeceram. Quando acordaram já estava anoitecendo:

- Hã...?

-...

- Estamos...? Você sabe...

- Hum... – faz o moreno fingindo pensar – Acho que sim...

-...

- Você quer?

- Acho que quero... – fala o Uzumaki escondendo o rosto – E você?

- Quero...

Naruto levanta a cabeça e encontra os olhos do outro encarando-o maliciosamente:

- Eu conheço esse olhar...

- Conheçe? – pergunta Sasuke rindo – Da onde?

- Você me olhou da mesma maneira quando nos esbarramos naquela loja, lembra?

- É... Lembro! E depois eu fui passar a semanda que faltava na sua casa...

- Pode crer! E eu convidei alguns dos meus amigos pra dormirem lá por dois dias...!

- Ahãm... E logo que eu acordei você disse: _" Ohayo, Bela adormecida! Como você se sente ao acordar depois de inumeras horas?"_

- Hehehe...! E no shopping! Você tinha ficado irritado porque a gente havia te deixado no vacu!

- E na hora de ir embora! Estava chuvendo forte e ninguém tinha levado guarda-chuva...

- Até que eu comecei a irmos correndo e tormarmos um banho de chuva!

- E sua mãe quase nos matou naquele dia...

- É!

O Uchiha beija o loiro que corresponde com desejo. Depois de permancerem mais alguns minutos deitados, os dois se levantam e vão para os dormitórios, onde se separam. Naruto fica acordado, observando seus amigos dormindo. O garoto logo percebe que estavam sonhando com seus amores, mesmo não sabendo se o Sai amava alguém. Neji estava deitado e tampado até o peito. Sai estava de bruços e, por mais frio que estivesse, estava destampado. E Gaara, bem, o Gaara ficava se revirando na cama, angustiado. O dia amanhece chovendo e todos os alunos se agasalharam bem, tentando assim evitar o frio e a chuva. O grupo Konoha vai direto para as salas e lá esperam o sinal bater. Quando o mesmo sooa, os garotos se sentam e começam a tirar seus notebooks. As aulas da manhã passam rápidas, mas sem aquela antiga alegria:

- Vocês chegaram a ver o Sasori-sensei?

- Não, Temari...

- Por quê? – pergunta o loiro

- Ele está arrasado, não está enm dando aula direito – responde a garota pegando seu almoço – Deidara-kun está preocupado...

- Coitado... – diz Hinata tristemente

-...

- Naruto, vamos lá fora?

- Hã? Hai, Sasuke...

Os garotos se afastam do resto do grupo e se sentam no gramado. Eles comem em silêncio, quando acabam se aconchegam um no outro e se deixam perder em seus pensamentos. O resto do dia se vai, levando com ele o pouco de luz que tinha e o barulho. Um aluno andava pelos corredores desertos, não conseguia dormir, estava preocupado demais. Todos deveriam estar dormindo a essa hora, não havia ninguém com quem desabafar. E como poderia desabafar com alguém sobre o assunto que o incomodava, só Uzumaki Naruto o entenderia, talvez até Sabaku no Gaara, mas este estava pior do que ele. Ele precisava ir dormir, senão, acabaria dormindo no meio de uma das aulas. O rapaz se dirige ao quarto 25, onde entra sem fazer barulho. Os dias se passam sem nenhuma novidade e logo restava apenas dois dias para o mês terminar:

- Daqui a pouco estaremo em março...

- Tem razão, Tenten... – fala Neji dando um beijo na namorada.

- O que vocês farão nas férias?

- Você já tá pensando nisso, Kiba?

- Só falta alguns meses! E então?

- Eu vou ficar em casa... – responde Gaara

- Eu também! – diz Naruto se jogando na cama.

- Acho que todos nós iremos ficar em casa nesse ano – conclui Hinata dando comida ao Akamaru – Nós poderíamos combinar um dia para nos encontrar...

- Boa idéia, Hinata-chan! – concorda Sakura.

- Mas que dia e aonde? – pergunta Shino

- Temos um bom tempo antes de decidirmos isso...

- O Sai tem razão! E ainda falta a... – começa Temari que para ao ver o irmão se levantar – Gomen...

- Tanto faz...

O ruivo sai do quarto:

- Eu não queria...

- Não se preocupe! Poderia ter sido qualquer um de nós! – fala o Uzumaki

- Mesmo assim...

- Ah! Qual é, Temari?

- Já faz praticamente três meses, Kiba!

- Você também, Hinata?

- Elas têm razão... Já se passou muito tempo e não recebemos notícia nenhuma... – diz Sai se sentando na cama.

- Eu sei! Mas...!

- Mas? – pergunta Neji

-...

O silêncio se apodera do quarto, Naruto deita-se na cama e Sasuke os segue. Como queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido... Karin não o deixava em paz, Gaara permanecia mais tempo sozinho do que com o grupo e... E o seu anji da guarda não estava mais com eles:

- Por quê? – fala o loiro tão baixo que só o Uchiha podia ouvi-lo.

- Por que o que?

- Por que isso está acontecendo?

- Não sei...

- Eu queria que tudo voltasse ao normal...

-...

- Você vai ficar do meu lado, não é?

- Hai, Naruto...

- Arigato, Sasuke...

-...

E é nos braços do moreno que o garoto adormece. O retso do grupo continuou a conservar. O Sabaku estava deitado na grama quando uma aluna veio correndo em sua direção:

- Gaara-kun? O que você faz aqui sozinho?

- Vai embora...

- Você ainda não se esqueceu daquilo, não é?

- Ninguém esqueceu...

- Olha só...

-...

- Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo...

- Dúvido...

- É sério, Gaara!

- Hunf...

- Eu estava dominada pela raiva!

- Sei...

- Ela estava estragando os nossos planos, se metendo no que não lhe era chamado!

- E isso é motivo para tentar envenenar ela? – grita o ruivo perdendo a cabeça.

- Ela estava me irritando!

- O que ela fez pra você? Estragou os seus planos malignos, é isso?

- Ela mereceu! A Laoni era muito chata, espero que ela nunca volte!

- Ela vai voltar!

- Nã...!

- Cale a boca, Ino!

A Yamanaka se afasta irritada, assim deixando o ruivo imerso em seus pensamentos. Quando ele finalmente encontra alguém especial, ele não consegue protegê-la. Seria isso uma maldição? Ou só uma enorme falta de sorte? Não sabia ao certo. Precisava descansar, mergulhar em sonhos. Gaara se levanta e vai para o uqarto. O dia amanhece ensolarado, fazendo com que todos os alunos botassem camisetas, shorts, regatas ou saias (as garotas é claro). A primeira aula do 1º ano era luta, ou seja, os alunos estavam animadíssimos. Quando bate o sinal todos se dirigem para o ginásio e antes memso dos professores chegarem já colocam seus quimonos. No final da aula, Asuma e Shizune comunicam que haverá um duelo na próxima aula, onde os garotos lutarão contra as garotas. Todos saem mais animados do que estavam antes e quase entram correndo no laboratório, onde teriam a primeira aula de física da semana. A sensei chega alguns minutos depois e logo passa matéria nova:

- Essa é a quarta vez que ela passa assunto novo... – cochicha Hinata

- Hai...

- Como a Laoni vai se recuperar desse jeito, Sakura?

- Ela vai dar um jeito, não se preocupe...

- Espero que sim...

As primeiras aulas do dia se passam e a hota do intervalo chega, fazendo os alunos que estavam famintos saírem correndo. O intervalo passa rápido para o grupo Konoha e quando estavam se dirigindo às salas quase são atropelados por Deidara, que corria como se sua vida dependesse disso:

- O que é que deu nele?

- Não faço idéia, Lee... – responde Temari – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa...

- Mas o que?

- Queria poder saber... – fala Gaara desconfiado – Vou falar com ele depois...

- Hã?

Os alunos voltam para as suas salas. As demais aulas passam mais rapidamente do que as primeiras e logo todos estavam andando livremente pelo colégio:

- Vamos fazer uma festa?

- Festa, Kiba?

- É!

- Boa idéia! – concorda Naruto – No nosso quarto!

- E se fizermos um encontro? – pergunta Hinata – É melhor do que uma festa...

- Um encontro? Pra quê?

-...

- Ok! Vamos fazer um encontro! – fala o Inuzuka.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo IX – **__**Gaara e Laoni?**_

_**Almas Gêmeas?**_

Ela andava pelos corredores, estava super contente. Deidara havia lhe dito que os amigos estavam no quarto de Naruto e era pra lá que ela estava indo. Ao chegar em frente à porta nº 31, respira fundo e bate nela:

- Já estou indo! – fala uma voz muito familiar

Um garoto loiro abre a porta e fica paralizado ao ver a pessoa à sua frente:

- La...

- Naruto-kun! – grita a garota abraçando o amigo e chamando a atenção dos outros – Senti tanto a sua falta! Senti falta de todos vocês!

- Laoni-chan! – diz Hinata indo abraçar a outra – Você voltou!

Tantos abraços, tantos risos, tanta saudade. Era bom estar novamente com seus amigos, mas estava faltando alguma coisa:

- Onde está Gaara?

- Deve estar deitado no gramado, lá embaixo... – responde Sai olhando pela janela – É! Ele está lá...

- Arigato! – fala a morena saindo correndo do quarto

Ele estava deitado, os olhos fechados, o rosto iluminado pela luz do luar. Laoni se aproximou devagar e se sentou ao lado dele:

- Não quero conversar com ninguém...

-...

- Me deixe sozinho...

-...

- Vá embora...

- Eu mal cheguei e você já quer que eu me vá...

-...! – o Sabaku abre os olhos reconhecendo a voz

- Esperava ser tratada com mais carinho...

- Laoni!

- Yo, Gaara...

O ruivo abraça a garota e a beija, depois de um longo tempo os dois se afastam o suficiente para olharem o rosto um do outro. Dois meses sem se verem, dois meses na solidão, na tristeza, mas agora tudo ia voltar ao normal:

- Senti tanta a sua falta... – diz a Akasuna se aconchegando nos braços do garoto – É chato ficar num hospital por um mês inteiro...

- Um mês? Mas já faz dois meses que você...!

- Eu fiquei esse mês em casa, me recuperando...

- Mas, por que você não voltou pra cá?

- Os médicos disseram que não era aconselhável, que eu não deveria me estressar e blá, blá, blá...

-...

- Conversa de médico, sabe?

- Seu pai não está muito bem...

- É... Eu vi... Mas ele me disse que não era pra eu me preocupar...

- Hum...

- Mas, mudando de assunto, como você está?

- Bem...

-...

- Melhor agora que você voltou...

- E os outros?

- Também estão bem, estávamos todos preocupados, mas as aulas nos distraíam...

- As aulas! Eu perdi muita coisa?

- Nem tanta...

- Gaara...

- Ok! Você perdeu muita coisa...

- Kami-sama! Tô ferrada! Como é que vou recuperar tudo?

- Você da um jeito...

- Valeu pelo apoio moral...

- De nada...

- Ah, Gaara! – exclama Laoni beijando o ruivo

Os dois se deitam na grama e juntos ficam a observar as estrelas. O dia amanhece alegre, era o 1º dia de março e todos os alunos estavam alegres. No bloco A, Laoni vestia seu uniforme quando batidas na porta a arrancaram de seus pensamentos:

- Só um instante! – grita a garota fechando sua camisa

Ela corre até a porta e da de cara com as pessoas que menos queria ver:

- Karin, Ino...

- Então é verdade...

- Você voltou...

- O que vocês querem?

- Conferir o que ouvimos... – fala a ruiva olhando a aparência da outra – Você está de saia, nunca a vi usando uma...

- É porque eu não usava...

-...

- Vocês podem me dar licença, tenho que acabar de me arrumar... – diz a morena fechando a porta

Quando teve absoluta certeza de que as garotas haviam ido embora, Laoni volta a se arrumar. Ela coloca um colete jeans preto por cima da camisa branca de mangas compridas, calça um dos seus All Star, o preto com detalhes em roxo, passa lápis de olho, rímel e um batom preto e solta seus longos cabelos, que vão até sua cintura:

- Agora eu tô pronta! – diz a Akasuna pegando sua mochila

Por onde quer que ela passasse era observada por todos e quando entrou no refeitório chamou mais atenção ainda. Depois de procurar seus amigos e encontrá-los, se dirige até lá:

- Yo gente!

O grupo Konoha fica de boca aberta ao verem a garota, menos Gaara, que estava de costas:

- Yo, Lao-ch...! – o rapaz perde a fala ao olhá-la

- O que é que deu em vocês? Em todo mundo? – pergunta Laoni assustada

- Você tá... Tá muito...

- Hã?

- Ele quer dizer que você está muito bonita, Laoni chan (n/a: e tb bem emo... n.n)... – fala Hinata por todos – Todos acham a mesma coisa!

- Ah! – exclama a Akasuna ficando vermelha e se sentando no banco

Enquanto comiam, os alunos falavam pra amiga os acontecimentos dos últimos meses. O sinal bate anunciando o começo das aulas. O 1º ano tinha aula de luta logo no inicio:

- Teremos duelo hoje...

- Sério? Eu nem treinei!

- Não se preocupe, Laoni, você se sairá bem! – fala Naruto encorajando a garota

- É... Espero que sim...

Os garotos se dirigem às quadras e entram no salão de treinos, todos já haviam postos seus quimonos e estavam esperando os professores. Quando os mesmos chegaram o salão se encheu de silêncio:

- Ohayo!

- Ohayo, senseis!

- Bem, como vocês devem estar lembrados, hoje teremos uma prova – fala Asuma

- Uma prova em forma de duelo... – completa Shizune

- Hai!

- Eu e Asuma conversamos e formamos as duplas...

- Cada dupla é formada por alunos com o mesmo nível de habilidade...

-...

- Mesmo eu achando que uma dupla não está bem formada...

- Não subestime ela, Asuma...

- Hunf...

- Bem, vamos começar...

- Hai!

- Shino e Karin pra o centro do salão! – ordenam os professores

- Eu vou fazer com ele, tipo, ele? Me poupe! – reclama a ruiva

- Hai e, Karin sem reclamações...

- As duplas foram escolhidas como achamos melhor!

- Então, começem a lutar... – fala Shizune

O duelo começa, Karin se da bem no inicio, mas é Shino quem leva a vitória (n/a: não pretendo entrar em detalhes, se é que me entendam):

- Sasuke e Ino!

O Uchiha era bom no manejar da espada e como consequência, ganhou o duelo em menos de dez minutos:

- Hinata e Kiba!

O Inuzuka fica indeciso em atacar a amiga e logo se surpreende ao ver que a mesma o dava um golpe na perna e o derrubava, para em seguida arranca a espada de sua mão:

- Naruto e Sakura!

A Haruno parte pra cima do loiro que se desvia em um movimento rápido e lhe desfere um golpe no braço, derrubando-lhe a espada.

- Bem, agora a última dupla! Gaara e Laoni!

Os dois se dirigem para o centro do salão, onde se põem em posição mediana. Os demais se surpreenderam ao verem o olhar de Laoni, era muito mais assassino do que o do Sabaku. Até mesmo o ruivo se assusta, principalmente ao ver a garota vir pra cima dele e lhe dar um golpe na barriga, para depois roubar sua espada:

- Ganhei!

- Impossível! Ela ganhou do Gaara! – exclama Asuma

- Eu disse para não subestima-lá.

- Err... Bem, silêncio todos!

-...

- Temos um comunicado para lhes dar...

- Semana que vem teremos o baile de outono onde todos serão convidados... – anuncia Shizune – Vocês serão dispensados para ajudarem nos preparativos pelo resto da semana...

- Entenderam?

- Hai, senseis!

Todos começam a se retirar alegremente indo para seus quartos. A semana se passa rapidamente e o dia tão esperado chega. O auditório estava encantadoramente decorado, as mesas faziam um círculo começando da entrada até o palco, nelas haviam toalhas marrons e vasos com folhas secas. No palco se encontrava uma grande árvore de onde pendiam lanternas em forma de folhas. O chão do salão estava coberto de folhas secas e a entrada era iluminada pelo luar. As garotas do grupo Konoha se encontravam no quarto se produzindo (n/a: tive ajuda nessa parte de uma amiga, em quase todo o cap. ):

- Vocês acham que o Sai vai gostar?

- É claro! Você está linda, Sakura!

Sakura vestia um vestido branco com estampas de folhas de cerejeira, seus cabelos estavam presos em um magnífico coque no alto da cabeça, usava brincos de ouro e um colar com uma flor, calçava sandálias de cano fino cor de rosas:

- O Kiba também vai adorar o seu visual, Hina-chan! Pode até rolar alguma coisa!

- Temari-chan!

Hinata usava um vestido lilás tomara que caia baloneiro, seus cabelos estavam cacheados, usava brincos de argola de prata e pulseiras, calçava sandálias de cano grosso prateadas:

- Você não acha que tá muito simples, Tenten?

- O Neji gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou! Ele vai me entender!

Tenten estava com uma lege branca e uma bata vermelha, seus cabelos estavam soltos, usava um colar de prata e calçava sandálias vermelhas:

- Você vai com quem no baile, Temari?

- Com o Lee, Sakura... A pessoa com quem eu queria ir não me convidou...

Temari usava um vestido de alcinha azul marinho na altura da coxa, uma faixa prata na cintura, cabelos soltos e ondulados, pulseiras de prata e calçava sandálias de cano fino pretas:

- Laoni-chan, você está linda!

- Você acha, Hinata?

- Com certeza você está linda! Toma cuidado com os garotos!

- Há tá!

Laoni usava um vestido roxo na altura da coxa, com um decote pequeno e no mesmo uma tira de lantejolas pratas, cabelos levemente cacheados presos atrás, usava brincos de prata, estava com sobra lilás, batom rosa claro e rímel incolor, calçava sandálias cano fino prateadas. Depois de arrumadas, elas se dirigem ao térrio, onde os garotos as esperavam:

- Vocês demoraram, ein? – fala Neji

- Somos garotas, oras!

O grupo Konoha permaneceu dançando em uma rodinha até que Shikamaru apareceu para convidar Laoni para uma dança, naquele momento estava tocando Love Story da Taulor Swift. O Sabaku olhou feio para o rapaz, mas não falou nada. Shikamaru e a Akasuna se afastaram, mas em vez de irem dançar como a garota pensara, ele a levou para um canto escuro próximo perto dos banheiro:

- Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Porque eu estou louco pra fazer isso... – fala o moreno pondo suas mãos ao lado da cabeça dela e a prendendo contra a parede.

Enquanto isso a música já havia acabado e Gaara, desconfiado, sai a procura de Laoni. Ele a procura por todo o auditório e não a encontra, até que decidi procurar perto dos banheiros. Chegando lá, encontra Shikamaru beijando Laoni a força, porém ela não viu dessa forma e ficou irritadíssimo. Quando a morena conseguiu se soltar viu que o Sabaku estava ali e tentou fazê-lo ver a verdade:

- Não acredite no que você vê, Gaara! Eu nunca te trairia, mesmo que eu fosse obri...

- Não precisa explicar, eu já entendi – fala o ruivo friamente

- Entendeu?

- Entendi, entendi que você está e traindo com esse... Esse...

A Akasuna não deixa Gaara terminar, pois lhe da um tapa e sai correndo. Enquanto corria uma chuva de folhas secas começa. Ela esbarrava em todos por onde passava até que escorregou em uma das folhas e quase cai no chão se não fosse por Neji:

- Laoni? O que aconteceu?

- Na... Nada – responde ela em meio a soluços

Laoni continuou a correr até que se viu fora do auditório, ela se dirigiu até o prédio da biblioteca, onde subiu até o planalto, que descobrira recentemente. Quando o baile acabou, o grupo Konoha se reuniu próximo ao refeitório:

- Vocês viram a Laoni?

- Não, Neji, por quê?

- Ela esbarrou em mim antes e, ela estava chorando...

- Chorando? – pergunta Naruto confuso – Por que ela estaria chorando?

- Acho que isso teremos que perguntar ao Gaara – fala Hinata vendo o ruivo se aproximar – Gaara, o que aconteceu com a Laoni-chan?

-...

- Então? O que foi que aconteceu? Por que ela tava chorando?

-...

- O que foi que você fez? Deu mais uma de insensível, de idiota? Foi isso?

- Eu vi el...

- Ah sim! Você viu!E como sempre acreditou no que viu, né? Você não aprendi nunca, não é?

- Deixa eu fa...

- Não, eu não deixo! Assim como você nunca deixa a Laoni falar! Você já parou pra pensar que você é muito machista?

- Eu vi a Laoni beijando o Shikamaru!

- Não! Isso é o que você pensa que viu! Espera aí! Você viu o que?

- Agora você me ouve...

- A Laoni nunca faria isso com você! – explode novamente a Hyuuga – Nem que ela fosse obrigada!

- Foi exatamente isso que ela me falou...

- E você não acreditou, de certo? Gaara, se ela ficar mal de novo, a culpa vai ser sua!

- Minha?

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Naruto se afastou silenciosamente, ele estava desconfiado de que havia algo de estranho naquilo tudo e decidira investigar. Quando estava passando pelo bloco B, ele ouve duas vozes que lhe chamam a atenção:

- Então?

- Deu certo...

- Perfeito!

- Você deveria ter visto a cara dele...

- Eu até posso imaginar!

- Se eles voltarem a se falar já vai ser um milagre...

- Valeu, Shika!

- Não foi nada...

- Bem, acho que devemos evitar conversas entre nós...

- Hai... Senão alguém pode desconfiar... – fala o garoto saindo do prédio – Naruto?

- O.O

- O que você ouviu?

- O suficiente! – responde o loiro saindo correndo

Ele sabia que estava sendo perseguido, por isso entrou na biblioteca e foi até o único lugar onde ninguém o encontraria. Ao fechar a porta e voltar a olhar pra frente, o Uzumaki vê um vulto sentado entre as raízes de uma árvore. Ao se aproximar, surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era:

- Laoni-chan? O que você faz aqui?

- Hã? Na... Naruto-kun?

- O que aconteceu?

- Na... Nada...

- Gaara e Hinata estão discutindo e ele falou que viu você...

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu não beijei o Shikamaru! Por que ninguém acredita em mim?

- Eu acredito em você!

-...

- E vou ajudar vocês se entenderem!

- Desta vez não tem volta, Naruto-kun...

- Tem sim! Foi tudo uma armação da Ino e do Shikamaru!

- Co... Como assim?

- Eu ouvi eles conversando sobre isso, tive até que fugir, pois eles chegaram a me ver...

- O Gaara não vai acreditar...

- Nós vamos encontrar um modo pra provar a ele!

- Hum...

-...

- Tenho sorte de ter um amigo como você, Naruto-kun... – diz Laoni sorrindo e se levantando – Vamos voltar?

- Err... Bem...

- Não se preocupe! Eu te protejo contra eles...

- Então vamos!

Quando estavam chegando ao refeitório, eles ouvem Hinata e Gaara ainda discutindo:

- A culpa vai ser toda sua, sim!

- Minha culpa, me poupe!

- Não vem me dizer que você não vai se preocupar!

- Não, não vou! Você acha que eu vou me preocupar com aquela idiota, egoísta, aquela vaca?

Laoni nem esperou pra ouvir o resto e saiu correndo:

- Laoni-chan! – gritaram Hinata e Naruto ao mesmo tempo

Gaara se vira a tempo de ver a morena entrar no bloco A e depois ele olha para o loiro:

- Satisfeito agora? Ela tinha razão, você nunca vai acreditar que foi tudo um plano!

- Hai, foi um plano! Um plano dela e do Shikamaru para me fazerem de palhaço desde o inicio! (n/a: carinha dificil de convencer, ein? Não queria ser namorada de um machista como esse!... Gaara: Eu ouvi isso!)

- Não! – explode o Uzumaki – Foi a Ino e o Shika que aprontaram pra cima de vocês!

- Como assim? – pergunta Sasuke

- Eu ouvi eles falarem...

- Hum...

-...

- Vamos na piscina?

- Huh? Vamos...

Os dois se afastam:

- Vamos voltar pro quarto, garotas?

- Claro, Tenten!

As alunas se afastam:

- Vamos voltar também?

- Hai, Sai...

Todos se dirigem ao bloco B, menos Gaara, que se deita embaixo do Pau Brasil. Várias lembranças rolavam soltas na mente do garoto, algumas alegres, outras tristes:

- Será que é verdade?

-...

- Será que é tudo armação?

-...

- Laoni...

Uma garotinha vestida de branco aparece pulando na frente do Sabaku, ela lembrava muito a Akasunam mas os olhos eram verdes e o cabelo encaracolado:

- Acredita nela...

- O.O

- Hehehehehe...!

- Mas o que...?

- Matane!

Assim como a criança apareceu, ela sumiu. O que será que fora aquilo? Ele não teve tempo de pensar numa resposta, pois uma outra garotinha apareceu. Ela chorava, tinha cabelos ruivos que passavam da cintura, os olhos eram castanhos claro:

- Quero okaa-san de volta!

- O.O

- Você matou ela! Você é um assassino!

E então ela desapareceu deixando o ruivo mais assustado do que antes. No quarto das garotas, Laoni havia visto as mesmas garotinhas, mas não se assustou, pois sabia quem eram:

- O que foi... Foi isso?

- Huh? Yo, Hinata-chan...

- Isso foi real?

- Foi...

-...

- Eram Akemi e Otsu...

- Hã?

- Minhas filhas...

- Bem que eu vi uma semelhança, mas, por que não me contou?

- Eu não tenho filhos...

- Mas...

- Eu vou ter...

- Ah! – exclama a Hyuuga entendendo – Então, vai dar tudo certo entre você e o Gaara!

- Hai...

-...

-...

- Como você as conhece?

- Elas ficaram comigo quando estava me recuperando...

- É estranho... Tipo, elas nem nasceram...

- É... É realmente estranho...

- Vamos lá no gramado ver o céu?

- Vamos! – diz a Akasuna se levantando

Elas desceram e foram se deitar próximo ao local onde estava Gaara, que ao vê-las tratou de se esconder:

- Quem é quem?

- A morena é a Akemi e a ruiva a Otsu!

- Elas são muito parecidas com você, principalmente a Akemi...

- Mas os olhos dela são verdes que nem os do Gaara, né Hina-chan?

- Hai! E a cor do cabelo da Otsu também!

O Sabaku ouvia tudo assustado, então, aquelas garotinhas eram reais? Quando ele estava se acalmando, aquelas vozes aparecem de novo:

- Você parece mais alegre!

- E estou, Akemi... – responde Laoni

- Olá, Hinata-chan!

- O... Olá...

- Hehehe

- Ele está atrás da árvore, vamos assustá-lo de novo?

- Vamos, Otsu!

- O que vocês andaram fazendo, ein?

- Nós fomos falar com o Gaara...

- Você tinha que ver a cara dele quando a Otsu-chan disse que ele havia te matado, foi hilário!

- Elas são bem travessas, né Lao-chan? – pergunta rindo Hinata

- Hai! – fala a morena também rindo

Gaara estava apavorado agora, elas eram filhas de Laoni? Mas ela não tinha idade pra ter duas filhas, então, elas ainda não haviam nascido! Mas, se elas ainda não eram humanas quer dizer que elas eram...

- Buuuuu!

- Ahh! – grita o ruivo saindo de trás do Pau Brasil

- Hehehehe...!

- O.O

- Te peguei!

- La... Laoni?

- Elas já foram embora...

-...

- Vamos dormir, Hinata-chan?

- Hehehe... Vamos!

Quando a Akasuna começou a se afastar, ela sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo pulso. O Sabaku beija a garota como nunca havia beijado antes. A falta de ar os obriga a se separarem:

- Gomenasai...

-...

- Eu fui um idiota... (n/a: realmente... Gaara: _olhar mortal_)

-...

- Eu deveria ter acreditado em você...

-...

- Mas, agora eu aprendi e não vou cometer o mesmo erro de novo...

-...

- Podemos voltar?

- Todo esse discurso pra isso? É claro que podemos voltar!

- Aishiteru... – fala Gaara voltando a beijar Laoni

- Bem, mas agora eu quero ir dormir...

- Huh? Claro...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo X – **__**Uma última despedida **_

_**Antes da Separação...**_

Faltava apenas dois dias para as férias e os alunos estavam pulando de alegria:

- Então? Quando é que vamos nos encontrar?

- Ainda não sabemos, Kiba...

- Como ainda não sabem? Faltam dois dias pras aulas acabarem!

- Vai com calma, cara! – fala Sasuke

- T.T

- Yo, garotos!

- Quem disse que você podia entrar?

- A porta estava destrancada e, visitas devem ser recebidas com mais educação, Kiba-kun...

- Hunf...

- Bem, o que você quer, Temari?

- Vamos ter mais um ensaio e pretendemos escolher uma música como entrada, Shino...

- Eba! Ensaio! Vamos lá, gente! – exclama Lee

- Temos outra opção?

- Não, Sasuke – responde a loira se retirando – Vai ser no auditório!

Depois de um tempo se arrumando, eles descem e ao chegarem ao local combinado dão de cara com uma Laoni gótica:

- Yo, gente...

- Primeiro emo, depois dama e agora gótica? O que vai vir depois? Praticinha?

- Credo, Sasuke! Patricinha nunca!

- Hum...

Eles entram no auditório e logo ouvem uma música, mas não conseguiam entender quase nada, o motivo? Ela estava em português. Quando a mesma acaba, Naruto vai até eles:

- O que vocês acharam?

- Hã... Foi...

- Eu amei!

- Sério, Laoni-chan?

- Ahãm!

- É minha música preferida...

- Passos escuros, Hevo84, né?

- Como você sabe?

- Eu amo eles! – exclama a morena – Assim como gosto de Nx Zero, Fresno, Hori, Cine!

- O.O

- Amo bandas brasileiras!

- Depois eu que sou emo... – fala o Uchiha

- Essa vai ser a música de entrada?

- Não, Kiba, escolhemos Duas Lágrimas como entrada!

- Ahh! Fresno!

Gota na cabeça de todos:

- O que foi, gente?

- Nada, Lao-chan... – responde Hinata

- Ok...

- Ei, gente! Vamos continuar o ensaio ou não?

- Vamos, Neji!

O ensaio foi até a hora do almoço, onde foram forçados a parar por Tsunade:

- Ok! Podem parar! Vocês precisam se alimentar e depois terão aula!

- Hai...

O grupo Konoha foi se retirando do auditório e quando a Akasuna estava passando pela porta, ela foi impedida pela diretora:

- Quero falar com você...

- Hai...

Quando todos já haviam ido:

- Você é a única aluna que está triste...

-...

- Por quê?

- Não queria que as aulas terminassem...

-...

- Fiz muitas amizades verdadeiras e estou muito feliz, mas...

-...

- Mas tenho medo de não voltar a vê-los nunca mais...

-...

- Tenho medo de morrer antes de me despidir de verdade...

- O.O

-...

- Você não vai morrer querida...

- Quem pode garantir? – pergunta a garota saindo correndo

- Sua mãe...

Mas Laoni não ouvira a resposta da mulher. Todos estavam comendo quando Gaara deu por falta da garota:

- Cadê a Laoni?

- Ela ficou lá no auditório...

- Por quê?

- A Tsunade-sama queria falar com ela... – responde Tenten

- Hum... _Estranho, por que a diretora iria querer falar com ela?_

- Gente, daqui a pouco o sinal vai bater, vamos indo?

- Claro, Sakura1 – diz Sai

Eles se dirigiram à sala de química, teriam a primeira aula com Orochimaru. Quando chegaram lá, encontraram o sensei beijando uma garota, depois de um tempo, reconheceram a aluna:

- Larga ela! – grita o ruivo

- Vocês gostam de se intrometer onde não é chamado, ein? – fala o homem soltando a Akasuna

- Gaara...!

- Lao...

- Eu só estava me despedindo...

- CALA A BOCA!

- Você tem que me respeitar, Kiba...

- Te respeitar? A tá!

- Vocês estão fora da minha aula! Vão pra diretoria!

- Com muito prazer "sensei" – diz Hinata assustando a todos – Vamos gente!

Os alunos saem da sala e, depois de levarem uma bronca de Tsunade, vão para o quarto 31:

- Você está bem?

- Não...

- Você não deveria ter do sozinha pra sala... Principalmente sabendo que o cobra fêmea estaria lá...

- Vai me da um sermão agora?

- Não... Só estou...

- Tentando me proteger? Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha!

- Tô vendo que sabe! Sabe tanto, que o Orochimaru te pegou; a Ino e a Karin quase te envenenaram! Sabe muito mesmo!

- Me deixa em paz, Gaara!

Os demais assistiam a tudo assustados:

- Eu te deixo em paz! O problema é que sempre acontece alguma coisa!

- Você nunca se importou!

- Nunca me importei? Você acha que eu nunca me preocupei com o Naruto ou com a Ino?

- Agora o bicho vai pegar... – cochichou o loiro pra Sasuke

- A Ino? O que é que a Ino tem a ver com isso?

- Nada...

- Vocês namoraram, é isso? Tá explicado a obcessão dela por você!

- Eu ia te...

- Quando? Quando é que você ia me contar? Ah, já sei! NUNCA!

- Laoni-chan, tente se acalmar... – fala Lee

- Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber que sem confiança não da pra ter um relacionamento sério!

- Eu confio em você!

- Hai, da pra ver de longe como você confia! Por que não as ajudou a me envenenarem, ein?

- Laoni, para! – dia o Sabaku puxando-a pra si – Você é especial pra mim! Eu nunca iria m perdoar se acontecesse alguma coisa a você!

O garoto a beija e através de um atroca de olhares eles se entendem, para depois se sentarem na cama (n/a: tudo isso pra acabarem se entendendo tão facilmente... Gaara: sua filha gosta de arranjar confusões a toa... n/a: olha como você fala da Laoni! _Olhar mortal_...) :

- Ufa... Finalmente acabou... – fala o Uchiha beijando Naruto

Neji e Tenten tambpem se beijaram e logo todos estavam rindo como nunca. Eles fariam com que os últimos dias de aula fossem os melhores. Eram duas horas quando desceram para a aula de E. F:

- Yo, pessoal!

- Yo, Gai-sensei!

- Bem, já que essa é a última aula que terão comigo esse ano, eu vou ser bonzinho!

- Eba!

- Só serão cinco flexões e dez voltas em torno do campo!

- Aaaaa...

- Diminuiu um pouco, pelo menos – diz Kiba para Hinata

- Hai...

Enquanto faziam os exercícios, os alunos falavam das férias:

- Quando é que vamos nos encontrar?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta, Sai...

- Que tal em agosto?

- Mas que dia, Sakura?

- 30? Aí, vocês dormem lá em casa e vamos juntos pro colégio!

- Ótima idéia, Naruto! – exclama o Inuzuka

- Então, dia 30, todos na casa do Naruto-kun?

- Hai, Laoni!

- Teremos que avisar os outros...

- Isso é de menos, Gaara!

Decidido o dia e o mês, o resto da aula passou em silêncio. O 1º ano teve um intervalo de meia-hora, Naruto e Sasuke foram até o planalto:

- Senti saudades de ficar sozinho com você... – fala o moreno puxando o amigo pra si e o beijando

Eles se deitam na grama, fazia algum tempo que não ficavam sozinhos e isso havia deixado Sasuke mais possessivo do que já era:

- Você é só meu, não?

- É claro que sou só seu!

- Promete?

- O que é que deu em você?

- Só quero me garantir...

- Prometo!

- n.n

- Mas você tem que parar de ficar irritado quando estou falando com o Itachi- sensei!

- Tá...

- Hunf...

- O que foi?

- Nada...

- Naruto...

- É sério! Não é nada! – fala o loiro beijando o Uchiha

Ele sabia que não amava Sasuke, que era puro desejo, mas, enquanto não encontrava a pessoa certa, iria aproveitar. Só achava estranho o ciúmes de namorado quando estavam perto de Itachi, nunca percebera nada vindo do maior em relação a ele ou ao moreno. A mão do Uchiha em um lugar privado despertou Naruto, que se levantou:

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Gomen, perdi o controle... – fala o outro derrubando o Uzumaki – Não vai acontecer de novo...

- Espero que não...

A próxima aula era L.E, mal os alunos entraram na sala, Jiraya chegou chorando:

- T.T

- O que foi, professor? – pergunta Sakura

- Nada...

- Sei...

- Levasse um fora da Tsunade-baa-chan?

- Naruto!

- Levei... – confessa o homem

- Isso não é novidade!

- Bem, o que vocês querem fazer hoje?

-...

- Quero um relatório do ano em português até o final da aula!

- Ç.ç

O som de notebooks sendo, teclas sendo pressionadas, encheu a sala, enquanto os garotos pensavam no que escrever. Foram 55 minutos de silêncio absoluto até que o sinal soou, liberando todos de qualquer aula, ou melhor, quase todos:

- Você tem aula do que agora?

- Português e você?

- Também...

- Os alunos do E.M já estão liberados...

- Menos a gente... T.T

- Fazer o que, né, Suigetsu?

- Vamos voltar aos 15 anos, Kankuro?

- Se desse...

- É...

Os alunos da faculdade ainda teriam aula até as 18:00, sendo que era 16:30. Eles nãoo sabiam o que fazer, o tédio tomava conta de todos do Konoha, com exceção de um:

- Mal posso esperar! Minha mãe disse que iria fazer meu prato preferiodo!

- E eu vou voltar a incomodar a Hana!

- Hãã... Kiba-kun, você já falou isso mais de dez vezes... – fala Hinata

- Gomen...

- Alguém mais tá com tédio ou é só eu?

- Todos nós estamos, Neji...

Batidas na porta:

- Eu abro!

- Ok, Laoni...

A morena segura a maçaneta, mas ao sentir um arrepio, ela tranca a porta:

- Por que você trancou?

- Mal pressentimento...

-?

- Fechem as janelas...

- Tá... – diz Naruto indo fechar elas

Mas o garoto não chega a trancar uma delas quando um vulto entra pela outra:

- AAAAAaaaaaaa!

- Quieto...

- Ita... Itachi-sama?

- Fale baixo, Naruto...

- Por que não entra pela porta? – pergunta Sasuke

- Com aquele pessoal barra pesada de Portugal lá fora? Nunca...

- Eu sabia... Eles estão atrás de mim...

- Nani?

- Eles mataram minha mãe...

- O.O

Um silêncio macabro toma conta do quarto, ele permanece lá por quase meia hora até que o som de sirenes se é possível de ouvir:

- Polícia! – grita Lee

- Shhhh...

- Gomen...

Pessoas correndo, tiros, gritos, portas arrombadas. Tudo isso era possível ouvir até que alguém de dentro do quarto grita:

- AAAaaaa!

- Naruto?

- Minha perna!

- Uma bala perdida... – fala Itachi pegando o garoto e o pondo na cama – Pinça, água quente, álcool, agulha e linha!

- Hããã...

- Peguem essas coisas!

- Tá!

Enquanto eles procuravam o necessário, Laoni, Sasuke e o maior tentavam acalmar o loiro:

- Naruto – kun...

- Tá doendo!

- Otouto, pegue alguns panos... Teremos que amarrá-lo...

- Hai...

A Akasuna se lembra de uma coisa e corre até sua mochila, quando volta, trás na mão algumas ervas:

-?

- Vai amenizar a dor...

- Humm...

Tsunade entra no quarto apavorada e piora quando vê o Uzumaki naquele estado. Ela liga para a ambulância e depois via até eles:

- Como ele está?

- Não muito bem...

- Acho melhor vocês se despedirem...

- Como assim? – pergunta Hinata

- Esse vai ser o último dia de aula pra Naruto...

-...

- Eu vou ver como estão os demais, com licença...

- Hai...

A diretora sai do quarto:

- Não acredito que o Naruto vai entrar em férias antes da gente!

- Kiba!

- Que foi?

- Bem, vou ajudar os outros professores – fala Itachi saindo – Matane, Naruto-kun...

- Ma... Matane...

- Você tava acordado esse tempo todo?

- Hai, Neji...

- Você é forte, ein?

- Hehehehehehe!

-...

- Parece que vou ver meus pais antes de vocês!

- É...

- Não é justo! – diz o Inuzuka dando de comida pra Akamaru

- Hehehehe!

- Você tá bem alegre pra uma pessoa que acabou de levar um tiro, não?

- Queria que eu estivesse chorando, Sai?

- Bem, não...

- Cadê a Laoni?

- O celular dela tocou...

- Humm...

Dois minutos depois a morena estava de volta:

- Gente, vou ter que ajudar meu pai!

-...

- Boa sorte, Naruto-kun! – fala a garota dando um beijo na bochecha do loiro e saindo:

- Você recebe um beijo e eu não?

- Tá com ciúmes do Naruto, Gaara?

- É claro que não, Shino!

- Sei...

Todos: - Hehehehehe!

Nem parecia que havia acontecido um tiroteio, muito menos que alguém havia se ferido. Logo foi possível ouvir o som de uma ambulância entrando no colégio:

- Parece que você já tá indo...

- É...

-...

- Vou sentir saudades de vocês!

- Nós também, Naruto-kun! – diz Tentei

Batidas na porta, dois homens de branco entram no quarto. Dois minutos de puro silêncio enquanto colocavam o loiro na maca. Sasuke se aproxima e beija o amado, um beijo de despedida:

- Aishiteru, Naru...

- n.n

Então eles o levam, por onde quer que passava, as pessoas olhavam pra ele e isso o fazia se sentir mal. Mas tudo mudou quando entrou na ambulância.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo XI –**____**Dois meses de puro alívio e diversão!**_

Era bom estar em caa, principalmente depois de um ano como aquele. Ele ficara um dia no hospital e agora teria que ficar em repouso por uma semana e olhe lá. Mas, estava preocupado, ouvira sua mãe falando com Tsunade-baa-chan pelo telefone, ela falara alguma coisa sobre expulsar Laoni do colégio por causa do que acontecera ser devido a presença dela lá. Faria de tudo para impedir que isso acontecesse, porém, antes, iria aproveitar as férias:

- Querido, quer um pedaço de bolo?

- Hai, okaa-san!

Ele, definitivamente, amava as férias. Tudo bem que sentia falta de seus amigos e da companhia deles, mas, fazer o que? Queria ter se despedido melhor de todos, queria que seu último dia de aula tivesse sido ontem, sexta, e não na quinta, porém era o destino:

- Ahh! Naruto, alguns dos seus amigos ligaram ontem...!

- Ligaram?

- Hai! Eles queriam saber como você estava! – fala Kushinha entrando no quarto – Um dos seus professores também ligou!

- Huh?

- Um tal de Itachi...

- Itachi-sensei?

- Hai!

Não sabia porque estava surpreso, afinal, era normal um professor ligar para um aluno que passou mal ou se machucou pra valer, era normal, não era?:

- Seu pai me ligou...

- E?

- Ele disse que amanhã chega de viagem!

- n.n

Namikaze Minato viajara uma semana atrás, mas ao receber uma ligação da mulher dizendo que o filho havia sido alvo de uma bala perdida, tratou de voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível. Seu pai só viajava, nunca tinha tempo, porém sempre dava um jeito de ficar com a família. Ele estava pensando, seriamente, em pedir um cachorro ou um gato:

- Hãã...

-...

- Okaa-san, me da um gato?

- Huh? Por quê?

- Me sinto um pouco sozinho durante as férias...

- Bem, então, quando você se recuperar, nós vamos a um Pet Shop, ok?

- Arigato!

Naruto só não pulou da cama de tenta alegria, pois sua perna ainda doía. No bairro Suna, um garoto fecha a porta do quarto irritado e se joga na cama. Depois de um tempo, ele pega se notebook e entra no msn. Não levou dois minutos e outros dois garotos entraram:

_I love lámen!_* diz:

E aí?

Como foi o último dia de aula?

_Prince of the desert _** diz:

Foi normal...

_Pássaro engaiolado _*** diz:

As aulas mal acabaram e você já tá de mal humor, cara?

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Acabei de discutir com meu pai...

_Pássaro engaiolado_ diz:

Putz...

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Realmente, putz!

Mas, pq?

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Ouvi ele falando com Tsunade por telefone...

Ele tava tentando convecê-la a expulsar Laoni

: (

_Pássaro engaiolado_ diz:

Meu tio também tentou...

Mas eu e Hinata o convencemos de q ela não teve culpa...

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Um pai a menos...

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Minha mãe também falou com Tsunade-baa-chan...

Acho q consigo mudar a opinião dela!

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Você sempre consegue...

_I love lámen! _diz:

n.n

Tanto q eu vou ganhar um gato!

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Essa é nova!

Quando foi que pedisse?

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Hoje!

: )

_Black moon _**** entrou na conversa

_Pássaro engaiolado_ diz:

Minha prima passou o msn dela...

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Dela quem?

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Lua negra?

Que maneiro, Lao-chan!

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Laoni?

O.O

_Pássaro engaiolado_ diz:

n.n

_Black moon_ diz:

Como tá a sua perna, Naruto-kun?

Yo, pessoal!

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Tá um pouco melhor!

Mais ainda tá dolorida...

T.T

_Princess of the light _***** entrou na conversa

Oi, gente!

_Black moon_ diz:

Yo, Hina-chan!

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Espera um pouco!

Você passa seu msn pra Hinata...

E não passa pra mim?

_Black moon_ diz:

Você nunca pediu...

-'

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Posso add uma pessoa?

: )

_Pássaro engaiolado _diz:

Pode...

Mas, quem?

_Vampire of the twilight _****** entrou na conversa

_Princess of the light_ diz:

Vampiro do crepúsculo?

Isso tem a cara do Sasuke-kun!

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Acertou!

*.*

_Vampire of the twilight_ diz:

Eu amo lámen?

Que coisa ridícula, Naruto...

_I love lámen!_ diz:

É melhor que vampiro do crepúsculo!

u.u

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

-'

_Pássaro engaiolado_ diz:

-'

_Black moon_ diz:

-'

_Princess of the light _diz:

-'

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Meu pai volta amanhã de viagem!

: )

_Prince of the desert_ diz:

Ele tava viajando de novo?

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Tava...

i.i

_Black moon_ diz:

Vou ter q sair!

Matane, pessoal!

_Princess of the light_ diz:

Matane, Lao-chan!

_Black moon_ saiu da conversa

_Vampire of the twilight_ diz:

Era a Laoni?

_Pássaro engaiolado_ diz:

Era...

Bom, tb tenho q sair!

_Princess of the light_ diz:

Eu tb!

Xauuu!

_Pássaro engaiolado _saiu da conversa

_Princess of the light_ saiu da conversa

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Pq tá td mundo saindo?

: (

_Vampire of the twilight_ diz:

Sei lá...

_I love lámen!_ diz:

Okaa-san tá chamando... T.T...

Até outro dia!

_Prince of the desert _diz:

Acho q vou ao shopping...

Matane Naruto, matane Sasuke...

_Vampire of the twilight_ diz:

Novamente só...

_I love lámen!_ saiu da conversa

_Prince of the desert _saiu da conversa

Ele mentira sobre ir ao shopping, mas não queria ficar conversando com Sasuke, pra ser sincero, ele nunca iria falar com o Uchiha a sós. Voltando a casa dos Uzumakis, Naruto descia cuidadosamente as escadas até o 1º andar (n/a: o quarto dele é no 3º andar). Ele estava começando a achar que um elevador ia cair bem naquele momento, também pensava no porquê de sua mãe tê-lo chamado com tanta urgência:

- É bom ser alguma coisa importante, pois senão...

-...

- Ela acha o que? Que eu já tô bom pra descer e subir escadas?

- Naruto, venha logo!

- Já tô indo!

Faltava apenas três degraus quando aconteceu o que o loiro temia, um passo em falso foi o bastante para que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse escada abaixo:

- AAAAaaah!

- Naruto?

Kushina corre em direção ao filho, que se contorcia de dor. O garoto sente alguém pegá-lo no colo e deitá-lo no sofá:

- Querido, você está bem?

- Minha perna!

- Eu não deveria ter feito você descer!

-...

- Eu também tenho um pouco de culpa, deveria ter ido ao seu quarto...

- Huh? Itachi-sensei?

O menos se senta e olha surpreso o professor a sua frente:

- O que você faz aqui?

- Vim ver como você estava...

- Ele trouxe um presente, querido!

- Presente?

O Uchiha pega uma caixa de madeira com furos e entraga a Naruto:

- O... O que é?

- Abra...

Naruto abriu e quase gritou de algria ao ver o que era:

- Arigato!

- Sua mãe me disse que você queria um...

- É muito kawaii! – fala a ruiva pegando o filhote

Era um gato, um gato com pêlos preto-acinzentado e olhos vermelhos, o que era estranho, muito estranho:

- Que nome você vai dar pra ele?

- Hum... Não sei ainda, okaa-san... Corvo?

- Corvo? Bem, é um nome um tanto estranho para um gato, mas...

- Então tá! Você vai se chamar Corvo!

O filhote ronronou de satisfação e se deitou no colo do loiro, que começou a acariciá-lo:

- Irei buscar um cafezinho para nós, com licença! – diz Kushina se dirigindo à cozinha – E uns bolinhos também!

- Como está o Sasuke?

- Tá bem, um pouco entediado, mas bem...

- E você?

- Huh?

- Parece um pouco abatido...

- Só estou cansado...

- Humm...

Na opinião de Naruto, o professor parecia mais que cansado; ele estava pálido e mais magro que o normal; parecia estar doente:

- Tem certeza que é só cansaço, Itachi-sensei?

- Não...

- Sasuke te convidou pra ir lá em casa qualquer dia desses...

- Huh?

- Ligue antes de ir, ele vai querer preparar alguma surpresa...

- -'

- Voltei! – fala a ruiva pondo uma travessa na mesinha – Os bolinhos acabaram de sair do forno!

- Arigato, okaa-san!

Kushina e Itachi conversavam durante o café enquanto o loiro brincava com o Corvo, mas quado a conversa chegou a uma certa parte, o menor se meteu:

- Você não pode mandar expulsá-la!

- Mas posso pedir e, com certeza, a muitos outros pais querendo o mesmo...

- A Laoni-chan não teve nada a ver com isso!

- Querido, eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas ela deve ter aprontado alguma e agora esses caras es...

- Estão atrás dela pra matá-la! Eles mataram a mãe dela!

- O.O... Is... Isso é ver...Verdade, professor?

- Hai, Sra. Uzumaki...

- Eu não sabia, Naru...

- Ninguém sabe... – diz o garoto se acalmando – Ainda quer ela expulsa?

- Bem, não...

- Acho que já vou indo...

-...

-...

- Matane Kushina-san, Naruto-kun, Corvo...

- Matane!

- Miauu!

Depois de o Uchiha sair, Naruto, com muito esforço, voltou pro quarto. Ele ainda achava que um elevador seria de grande ajuda. Se surpreendeu ao ver um pote e uma caixa de areia ao lado de sua cama, não era a toa que sua mãe havia demorado tanto com o café. Corvo estava deitado na cama quando o loiro se joga na mesma, quase esmagando o gato:

- Gomen...

- Miau!

-... -'

-...

- Então, de qual pet shop você veio?

- Miau!

- Em que rua fica isso?

- Miau, miau!

- Humm...

-...

- Como era lá?

- Miau...

- Você vai gostar daqui!

- Miau!

- Eu tô falando com um gato... -'

- _Só agora ele percebeu?..._ Miau!

- Acho que vou tomar um banho...

- Miau...

O garoto vai pro banheiro enquanto Corvo voltava a se deitar. Sentia-se leve debaixo da água fria e estava começando a por seus pensamentos no lugar. Ficara surpreso ao ver o professor, mas também preocupado, ele parecia doente. E o que ele quis dizer com o Sasuke querer preparar uma surpresa? Que tipo se surpresa seria essa? Bom, estava decidido que iria ligar pro namorado depois do almoço. O Uzumaki estava se secando quando ouviu Kushina lhe chamando para o almoço:

- Já to indo!

-...

- Espera um pouco! Eu vou ter que descer de novo?

- Eu não mandei você subir, querido!

- T.T

O menor entrou no quarto desanimado, só de imaginar aqueles 15 degraus por andar, sua perna doía. Quando foi colocar uma camisa viu que tinha uma mensagem no celular:

- _"Ei, dobe! Por que não atende o celular? Por acaso tá ouvindo música no último volume? Por quanto tempo você vai ficar de cama, ein? Tava pensando em passar aí amanhã, ok? Matane dobe..."_

- Hunf! Teme!

- Miau!

- Não você, Corvo! O Sasuke!

- n.n

- Eu tô falando com um gato, de novo...

- Miau...

- Bom, vamos enfrentar a escada, então...

O loiro sai do quarto e com um tremendo esforço chega à sala de jantar. Estava silencioso demais enquanto comiam, o que não passou despercebido pelo garoto:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, okaa-san?

- Hã? Não!

- Sei...

- É só... O seu pai...

- O que tem ele?

- Ele ligou novamente, disse que vai levar mais um dia pra chegar...

- Por quê?

- Parece que seus tios decidiram botar o filho no Akatsuki...

- Mas eles não moram em Kyoto?

- Bom, seu primo irá morar com a gente e seu pai foi buscá-lo...

- O Kyuubi irá morar aqui? Que massa!

-...

- O pessoal vai adorar saber que ele vai estudar com a gente!

- É bom saber que você gostou da notícia, Naruto!

- Por que eu não gostaria?

- Nunca se sabe...

Kyuubi é um ano mais novo que Naruto, é baixo, tem cabelo alaranjados e olhos castanhos levemente arroxeados, mas, para total infelicidade das garotas, é gay. Espera um pouco aí, seu primo era gay! E se ele se interessasse por Sasuke? O Uzumaki balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento:

- Naruto? Está me ouvindo?

- Hã? O que...?

- O que você tinha dito, okaa-san?

- Sasuke ligou perguntando se podia vir aqui amanhã...

- E?

- Vocês estão namorando, não é?

- Err... Bom, sim...

- Naruto, você terá que falar com o seu pai sobre a sua opção sexual...

- Você ainda falou?

- Iie...

-...

- Achei que seria melhor se você falasse...

- A tá!

- Eu estou falando sério...

- Mas mãe! Você sabe como é o otou-san! Ele nunca aceitaria!

- Bom, aí eu converso com ele...

- Ufa...

- Porém, primeiro vocês terão conversar...

-...

- Acabe de comer! Estarei lá fora cuidando do jardim, caso precise de alguma coisa!

- Que tal um elevador?

- Engraçadinho...

Kushina saiu, deixando o loiro sozinho, que por sua vez tratou de voltar pro quarto. Ele se deixou tombar em cima da cama, não sem antes seu livro e o celular para ouvir música. Sentia-se relaxado, aquela paz fazia bem pra ele. Estava tudo tão silencioso; tão imóvel, dava a sensação de que estava sozinho, que não havia ninguém mais na casa. E pensar que ele conviveria com isso por dois meses inteiros, pelo menos, até onde podia se lembrar. Kyuubi era calmo e quieto, então, não haveria problemas. Seriam dois meses de puro alívio e diversão. Sem professores, sem trabalhos e tarefas, sem correrias e sem problemas.


	12. Chapter 12

Sou Uzumaki Naruto e tenho 16 anos, não faz nem oito meses que terminei com meu namorado e que falei ao meu pai que sou gay. Com exceção dessas infelicidades minha vida seguiu normal: colégio durante a semana, passeios e festas com os amigos, viagens de fim de ano. Estava tudo como antes, menos o fato de eu ter perdido meu melhor amigo: Uchiha Sasuke, meu ex-namorado. Lembro-me exatamente como foram nossos últimos dias de namoro e o que me fizeram terminar.

**Sasuke parecia se tornar mais nervoso a cada dia que passavam juntos, já não parecia mais o mesmo e quando via o irmão, piorava. **

**Naruto se dirigia a casa do namorado para passar a noite lá, porém, acabara se arrependendo. Novamente o amigo tinha-o machucado durante a "diversão" deles e desta vez ficaria um hematoma no local: bem na dobra do pescoço:**

**- Sasuke, o que tá acontecendo com você?**

**- Cala a boca, porra!**

**O Uzumaki saiu correndo do quarto deixando um Uchiha confuso para trás, fora se sentar junto ao jardim, lá pelo menos ficaria sozinho:**

**- Naruto-kun? O que houve?**

**- Nada...**

**Itachi acabara de chegar a casa quando vira um vulto passar correndo por ele na escuridão da casa, fora atrás para ver quem era e ficou surpreso ao se deparar com o louro. O maior se sentou ao seu lado e, reparando que o garoto chorava, permaneceu em silencio:**

**- O que tá acontecendo com seu irmão?**

**- Ahn? – o moreno olhava confuso para Naruto.**

**O mesmo virou o rosto para encará-lo e foi só então que o Uchiha viu o hematoma no pescoço do menor, sentiu raiva, como Sasuke tivera coragem de fazer aquilo? Tentou disfarçar as emoções e perguntou indo direto ao objetivo:**

**- O hematoma, foi Sasuke?**

**- Hai... – o adolescente começou a chorar cada vez mais não conseguindo segurar a dor.**

**Itachi não sabia o que fazia, apenas abraçou Naruto. Ficaram assim por minutos e quando ambos pareciam mais calmos se encararam.**

**Sua mente já não influenciava mais seu corpo, tinha o menor nos seus braços, perto dele e todo o seu bom senso havia sido expulso de vez. O Uchiha acariciou o rosto do Uzumaki, secando algumas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair, foi aproximando-se devagar e quando encostou os lábios naqueles que sempre desejara tudo perdeu o sentido. **

**Começou com um roçar de lábios, depois se tornou um beijo terno e calmo. Os dois foram invadidos por um desejo que nunca esperavam conhecer e demonstraram esse desejo no beijo, mas infelizmente, eles ainda precisavam de ar e acabaram por se afastar centímetros:**

**- Gomen, eu não...**

**No entanto, não conseguira acabar, Naruto já saíra correndo de volta para dentro de casa.**

_**O que eu fiz? Eu... Trai o Sasuke!**_

**O louro não voltou ao quarto do namorado e sim foi a um dos quartos de visita que havia na casa.**

Aquele hematoma que ele havia me deixado permaneceu no meu pescoço por semanas, mas já havia sido a gota d'agua no primeiro dia já e, ainda teve aquele beijo com Itachi, meu professor de geografia e irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Nunca sentira algo parecido como naquela vez e isso só fez com que eu ficasse mais confuso, porém tomei minha decisão três dias depois.

**Andava decidido a um lugar mais afastado onde pudesse falar sem preocupações com Sasuke. O mesmo o seguia confuso, de repente, Naruto aparecera na sua frente e o puxara dizendo que precisavam conversar. Chegaram próximos a uma árvore e, antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse abrir a boca, o louro começou a falar:**

**- Sasuke... Você é meu melhor amigo, foi ótimo o tempo que passamos juntos, mas você tá muito diferente do Sasuke que eu conheci e, eu não estou gostando desse de agora...**

**- O que você quer dizer com isso?**

**- Eu tô terminando com você...**

**- O que? Você ficou louco? Foi o Itachi que colocou essas coisas na sua cabeça? Eu sabia que ele estava afim de você!**

**- Ele não fez nada, a decisao é apenas minha...**

**O Uchiha olhava atentamente o rosto do menor, procurando algum vestígio de que ele estava sofrendo com aquilo ou que não queria realmente isso, no entanto não encontrou nada, apenas uma frieza nada típica do Naruto que conhecia:**

**- Você não pode...**

**- Posso, assim como já fiz...**

Pode-se dizer que depois daquele dia, a minha amizade com o Sasuke nunca mais foi a mesma, mas não me arrependo disso.

Eu estava feliz agora, com meu novo namorado e meus amigos ao meu lado. Ah! Eu não cheguei a falar que eu e Itachi estamos juntos, né? Pois é! Ele me pediu em namoro há seis meses, no inicio fiquei em duvida, afinal, mal havia terminado com o irmão dele, porém depois me veio a lembrança do nosso beijo e todos os sentimentos que senti naquela hora, foi então que entendi que era o Itachi a pessoa que eu estivera procurando a vida toda.

**- Então Naruto, aceita?**

**- Eu... **

**O maior o olhava ansioso, sabia que havia se precipitado, mas nunca conseguira esquecer aquele garoto e nunca conseguiria:**

**- Aceito...**

**- Você, aceita mesmo?**

**- Acho que, você é quem eu estive procurando... Aquele nosso beijo, foi a prova disso...**

**Nem dera tempo para Naruto terminar, o beijara sem mais delongas, finalmente tinha o seu amor e faria de tudo para que fosse eterno.**

**Os sentimentos da hora os levaram ao quarto, foi nessa hora que Naruto soube que pela primeira vez, tinha feito a escolha certa.**

Eu não fui o único a ter encontrado a pessoa certa, no desenrolar dos acontecimentos, muitos casais haviam se formado. Sai e Sakura estão juntos, Kiba e Hinata também; a Temari e o Shikamaru deram problemas, porém também estão namorando; o Gaara e a Laoni nem se fala, Neji e Tenten continuam firmes. E até o Sasuke-teme tem alguém agora: a Karin.

Parece que foi ontem que nós entramos no 1º ano, mas na verdade já faz dois anos, estamos indo pro terceirão agora. É! Tô ficando velho! Irei fazer 17 anos!

Tivemos uma viagem no inicio desse ano, fomos ao Brasil para fazer jus a nossa matéria de língua estrangeira.

**Estávamos dentro do avião já, havia três professores com a turma: Jiraya, Itachi e Sasori:**

**- Nessa viagem vou mostrar a vocês como se conquista linda mulheres!**

**- Se for pra gente seguir seus conselhos estamos mortos, não acha ero-sennin?**

**- Naruto! – Sakura dera um soco na cabeça do amigo.**

**- Aii! Que é que eu fiz?**

**Todos começaram a rir até mesmo os senseis. Parecia estranho que estivéssemos indo para um país no outro lado do mundo, mas, era a vida.**

E se eu disser que o ero-sennin levou alguns milhares de foras, enquanto tanto o Sasori e o Itachi eram perseguidos por milhões de garotas histéricas? Bom, nesse caso, eu e a Laoni tivemos que interferir; eu, porque Itachi era MEU namorado, Laoni, porque prometera ao Deidara tomar conta do pai.

Da pra se dizer que esse foi o melhor ano com a galera e provável que o último onde estivéramos todos reunidos, por que sempre tem que ter adeus? É tão chato!

Em casa as coisas continuam um tanto complicadas, meu pai não aceita o fato de eu ser gay e já não nos falamos mais como antigamente, minha mãe já não sabe o que fazer e, eu acho que realmente não tem como mudar isso.

Se ele pudesse pelo menos entender o meu lado e permitir, mas nem isso! Não falo no Itachi, nem ele vai lá em casa, a não ser que Minato não esteja.

Ultimamente, meu pai tem saído bastante de casa e, mesmo que não seja certo, isso me faz pensar que ele está aprontando alguma, já avisei até o Uchiha. Por que algumas pessoas têm que ser tão preconceituosas?

**- Naruto, não acha que está exagerando? Ele é seu pai, não pode estar tramando algo pra você.**

**- Ele não aceita, você não entende? Ele tem nojo de mim, Ita... Já não é mais meu pai, não o que eu conhecia!**

**- Hmm...**

**O Uzumaki deitou no colo do maior, estava com medo. Com medo que Minato tentasse separá-los, não sabia o que seria dele sem Itachi ao seu lado. **

**Devia ter dormido ali mesmo, por quando abrira os olhos o céu já estava decorado de estrelas e a lua brilhava mais forte que nunca, mostrando todo o seu esplendor. A mesma era admirada pelo moreno, que parecia se perder em turbilhões de pensamentos. **

_**Isso só o torna mais belo...**_

**Quando Itachi voltou o olhar para o namorado, encontrou os olhos do mesmo e um sorriso em seu rosto:**

**- O que foi?**

**- Nada... Só tava vendo como você fica lindo quando está perdido em pensamentos.**

Até hoje eu ainda tenho medo, ainda mais, porque não faz tanto tempo que isso aconteceu. E meu pai ainda me parece estranho demais, ele começou até a me sorrir de vez enquanto, um sorriso assustador.

Minha mãe também reparou na mudança e parece tão preocupada quanto eu. Ela tá vendo se descobre algo, mas até agora não conseguiu nem um pista sequer.

As aulas continuam normalmente e daqui a pouco estaremos nos formando, estou alegre com a idéia! Espero esse momento desde que entrei nesse colégio. A turma toda já está falando nisso e trocando dicas e idéias sobre festas e tal, parece que pela primeira vez, somos realmente um grupo:

- Ei, Naruto! Venha aqui!

- Ahn? Ok, Sakura-chan!

Fui ajudar o pessoal, acabamos de organizar as coisas quando era tarde da noite e após nos despedimos, fomos cada um para seus quartos.

O Akatsuki não mudara muito desde que eu entrara aqui, continua tudo no mesmo lugar. Até o jardim secreto que eu e o Gaara encontramos logo no inicio do 1º ano, em cima do prédio da biblioteca. Acho que as únicas coisas que mudaram foram os blocos, que ganharam mais cinco andares cada um.

O episodio do tiroteio naquele ano ainda estava vivo na lembrança de muitos, mas nada que já não tivesse sido superado. Até minha perna já esqueceu! Justo quando eu estava quase convencendo minha mãe a por um elevador lá em casa, mas fazer o que.

Uma vez, quando Itachi foi lá em casa, ele fico surpreso ao ver que eu ainda tinha o Corvo e que ele estava bem saudável. É! Meu gato é forte e ama a vida, porque até a mim ele sobreviveu. Ele tá mais negro que nunca e os olhos vermelhos demonstram certa sabedoria, coisa que nunca imaginei num gato de 3 anos. Às vezes acho que ele é sobrenatural.

**Estar dormindo e, sonhar que meu gato está lendo um livro é uma coisa, agora, abrir os olhos e ver meu gato lendo um livro é outra bem diferente! E, bom, aquilo estava acontecendo com Naruto bem naquele momento:**

**- Cor... Corvo?**

**Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção e rebolando veio se deitar no meu colo, mas havia algo de diferente nele, parecia mais: sábio?**

**Naruto balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento e a cena que vira há poucos minutos, no entanto, parecia impossível. Será mesmo que Corvo não é lá um gato "normal"?**

**Sabia que se contasse para seus amigos eles diriam que estava ficando louco, então, era bom guardar aquilo para si mesmo:**

**- Você me entende? – testou o louro.**

**- Miau...**_** Nãããoo, seu baka!**_

**- Hmm... Ok, então, se você diz que me entende...**

**- Miau?**

**O gato não devia esperar que o Uzumaki fosse entender o que ele quis dizer, mas, de qualquer forma, Naruto já era fora da casinha mesmo. Então, não mudava em nada falar ou não com seu animal de estimação.**

_Ou será que muda? Argh! Deixa pra lá!_

Vou me deitar cedo hoje, amanhã tem mais trabalhos pra fazer e depois poderei dar uma passada em casa pra ver como andam as coisas.

Naruto caminhava alegremente pelas ruas a caminho de casa, estava com saudades de sua mãe! Olhava as lojas por onde passava e foi numa dessas lojas que viu seu pai, olhou pra cima procurando o nome do local: Viagem Fácil! O que Minato fazia ali? Geralmente, quando tinha alguma viagem de negocio era a empresa quem cuidava de tudo e não ele.

Alguma coisa estava errada, ele podia sentir. Precisava chegar em casa antes do pai e avisar Kushina, também precisaria falar com Itachi o mais rápido possível. Algo lhe dizia que era ali que se encontravam as respostar para o comportamento do pai nesses últimos meses.

O Uzumaki saiu em disparada pela rua, ainda bem que a rua em que moravam era ali por perto. Quando chegou, entrou correndo pela porta semi-aberta e foi direto a cozinha, onde sabia encontrar a mãe;

- Ele está numa agencia de viagem!

- Meu Deus, Naruto! Isso lá é jeito de chegar? E ele quem?

- O tou-san!

- Minato numa agencia? Mas o que ele...? – a ruiva parara de falar de repente, acabara de se lembrar de algo.

**- Irei sentir saudades dele...**

**- Como assim, Minato?**

**- Naruto irá fazer uma viagem pro Brasil...**

**- Querido, ele já foi lembra? Com a turma!**

**O homem olhou pra ela e sorriu. Havia algo de estranho no olhar dele, parecia distante e, o sorriso, aquele mesmo sorriso sinistro. Kushina não entendia o que estava acontecendo com o marido e não sabia se queria entender:**

**- Hai... Eu me lembro...**

**- Então!**

**- Mas mesmo assim irei sentir saudades de Naruto...**

- Kaa-san! O que foi?

- Ahn? Nada querido, só estava pensando no que seu pai poderia estar fazendo numa agencia de viagem...

- Vou ligar pro Itachi antes que ele chegue!

- Tudo bem... _Itachi, ele é minha única esperança..._

A mulher voltou a prestar atenção no almoço, iria esperar Minato dormir para poder ligar para o "cunhado". Entendia agora o que o marido quisera dizer naquele dia e não gostava nem um pouco daquilo.

Naruto voltara ao colégio logo depois do almoço, não poderia chegar atrasado.

Quando se viu sozinha, Kushina pegou o telefone:

- Alô?

- Itachi?

- Hai...

- Sou eu, Kushina, tenho um favor a te pedir...

Alguns meses se passaram, a formatura do terceirão estava muito próxima e o colégio todo entrara em festa.

Itachi observava a tudo em silencio, ainda pensava no que iria fazer. O que sua "sogra" havia contado não era nada bom e muito menos sensato, porém parecia que não tinha volta, Minato estava decidido. Agora restara a ele apenas organizar as coisas para realizar o favor que lhe fora pedido.

Uma garota se aproximara dele carregada de papéis:

- Ei, sensei! Onde eu coloco os certificados?

- Coloque naquela mesa ali no canto do palco...

- Tudo bem!

Ficara responsável pelo auditório, a formatura seria no final de semana e as coisas deveriam estar prontas na sexta-feira já.

Naruto corria de um lado para o outro pelo colégio, levando matérias ou comunicados de professores a professores e, finalmente, estava se dirigindo ao auditório, mesmo que fosse para dar um recado iria ver o seu Itachi.

Chegou lá sem fôlego da corrida que fizera, mas logo tratou de endireitar a postura e se postar a frente do sensei:

- Tsunade-baa-chan manda chamá-lo na sala dela... Ela disse que o sensei tem 15 minutos pra estar lá...

- Hmm... Vamos lá então...

O louro sorriu de orelha a orelha, havia omitido 15 minutos a mais que o Uchiha teria de tempo, assim poderia segurá-lo por um tempo consigo. Caminhavam próximos a uma árvore quando o menor prendeu o namorado contra o tronco da mesma, estavam longe da movimentação dos alunos e ninguém iria repará-los ali:

- Mas o que...?

- A gente tem tempo...

Naruto beijou Itachi enquanto o pressionava cada vez mais contra o tronco, não pretendia ir muito longe, não era o local adequado, porém queria aproveitar um pouquinho. Suas mãos já passeavam por baixo da camisa do maior, enquanto o mesmo aprofundava mais o beijo e o enlaçava pela cintura. Deitaram-se na grama, Itachi por cima, saboreando cada pedaço que podia; sabia que aquele não era o momento nem o local adequado, mas perdera completamente o controle sobre seu corpo:

- Ita... Não é uma boa idéia...

- Foi você quem começou... Aguente...

- Não... De noite, se quiser... – o Uzumaki inverteu as direções dando um beijo terno no Uchiha.

Logo depois se levantou e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, lembrou Itachi que a diretora o esperava.

Ambos caminharam em direção a diretoria; depois de fazer a "entrega", Naruto voltou pra junto dos amigos, que organizavam a entrada do colégio:

- Ei, Naru! Pode me trazer aquele vaso ali?

- Claro Tenten!

O passar do dia ocorreu calmamente no meio de tanto trabalho; a lua brilhava forte no céu, acompanhada por suas fieis companheiras, as estrelas. Era hora de dormir, amanhã seria dia de entregar os convites e precisariam correr a cidade para isso.

O louro se lembrara tarde demais do que dissera ao namorado e quando chegou ao seu quarto deparou-se com o mesmo deitado em sua cama:

- Se esqueceu de mim?

- Errr... Mais ou menos.

Aquela noite seria cansativa!

O Uzumaki chegou em sua casa logo depois das 8 horas e antes mesmo que dessem por conta da sua presença, deixou o convite em cima da mesa da cozinha e subiu ao seu quarto para guardar algumas de suas coisas que já trouxera. Quando entrou, ficou parado na porta olhando assustado para o cômodo, onde estavam suas coisas? Por que estava tudo tão arrumado e vazio?

Ouviu passos no andar de baixo e saiu correndo pra cozinha, viu sua mãe preparando o café enquanto lia o convite, Kushina já reparara no filho, porém queria evitar seu olhar:

- O que houve com o meu quarto? Onde estão todas as minhas coisas?

- Seu pai guardou tudo, Naru...

- Por... Por quê? – Naruto estava confuso com tudo aquilo.

A ruiva nada respondeu, apenas abraçou o menor que ficou mais confuso ainda. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

Desviando do assunto, sua mãe o convidou a sentar para comer alguma coisa "saudável". Estava na cara que de nada adiantaria insistir naquele assunto, era esperar pra ver no que dava.

Ficou por duas horas na casa e depois voltou a entregar os convites, chegou ao Akatsuki quando já estava próximo do por do sol e, sem pronunciar uma frase, foi deitar-se.

Os dias restantes passaram correndo para todos os alunos e quando se deram conta já era sábado de manhã, faltavam apenas algumas horas pra formatura e eles não se podiam conter de tamanha alegria.

As garotas se arrumavam nos mínimos detalhes, enquanto os demais passeavam pelo colégio vendo como ficara a decoração depois de pronta.

_Está perfeita... Como imaginei!_

Naruto olhava tudo admirado; se pudesse já teria saído correndo, no entanto, sabia que era seu dever se manter quieto naquele dia. Encontrou vários amigos durante sua caminhada, mas não parara para conversar com eles, o louro pretendia passar, aquela manhã, sozinho apenas com seus pensamentos e aproveitar ao máximo o dia que fazia.

Já pensara muito em qual faculdade fazer depois que terminasse o ensino médio e decidira que iria fazer medicina, seria útil a alguém, iria ajudar os que precisavam! Minato provavelmente esperava que ele fosse assumir o cargo na empresa, porém não era isso que queria; então, se o pai quisesse que alguém herdasse a empresa era bom ele já ir preparando outro filho, ou filha.

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

Tinha cada idéia, que só podia rir mesmo.

A hora chegara, um a um os alunos foram entrando no auditório e se sentando nas cadeiras postas no palco. Um a um seus nomes foram chamados e lhes foram entregues o certificado, um a um foram cumprimentando-se e se dirigindo as famílias.

Todos foram ao pátio onde ocorreria a festa e então, finalmente, toda aquela formalidade acabou e eles puderam voltar a ser adolescentes:

- Parabéns, Naruto! Não esperava que você fosse consegui...

- Sai! – Sakura deu um soco na cabeça do namorado.

O Uzumaki estava se dirigindo a família quando Itachi o segurou dando-o um beijo, no inicio ele correspondera, mas logo se lembrou que seu pai estava ali e então afastou o maior:

- O que foi?

- Meu pai...

- Naruto...

- Gomen, Ita... Não consigo – o louro foi cumprimentar a mãe, que tentava se mostrar feliz.

O restante do dia e da noite passou tranquilo, no entanto, nem Naruto nem Itachi se viram a maior parte da festa e, quando se viam, Minato aparecia do nada.

O Uchiha já estava perdendo a paciência, sabia que não poderia fazer nada senão todo o plano que havia formado iria por agua abaixo, mas como manter a calma se não podia nem beijar o próprio namorado por causa do pai dele? Era quase impossível!

Todos já se despediam dos professores e de Tsunade:

- Vou sentir saudades, Tsunade-baa-chan!

- Eu também, gaki...

Kushina agradeceu por tudo que o colégio fizera e, antes que se afastassem, trocou um olhar com Itachi sem ninguém perceber, um olhar pedindo ajuda. A mulher sabia o que iria acontecer quando chegassem em casa e não queria que seu filho fosse sozinho, ainda nem acreditava que o marido realmente tivera coragem de fazer aquilo.

Era quase 5 horas quando a família chegou a casa, o garoto já ia direto para o quarto, porém o pai impedira:

- Você não tem tempo de dormir, filho...

- Como?

- Tem que pegar o avião para o Brasil...

_Avião? Brasil? Mas o que...?_

Foi como se tivessem jogado um balde de agua gelada em si quando Naruto percebera a verdade. Por isso o pai estivera na agência, por isso aqueles sorrisos. Ele iria mandá-lo embora, pra longe dos seus amigos, da sua família, de Itachi.

O Uzumaki foi posto a força dentro do carro com suas coisas: estava indo para o aeroporto e não teria volta. A mesma coisa se repetiu no avião, seu pai o obrigara a embarcar. Nem pudera se despedir do Uchiha e tudo isso por quê? Porque era gay e seu pai era um preconceituoso!

Levantaram voo, estava indo ao Brasil e só soubera disso a menos de 1 hora. Naruto olhava o céu, ainda escuro por causa do horário, as estrelas brilhavam mais forte que nunca e era como se ele pudesse ver os rostos de todos os seus amigos nelas, principalmente, o do namorado.

_Muitas coisas aconteceram, enfrentei muitas coisas e é assim que tudo vai acabar? Indo para um país que eu só fora uma vez na vida e morar lá sozinho por tempo indeterminado? Obrigaram-me a abandonar todos e tudo que eu tinha por causa de um preconceito idiota!_

Estava cansado de tudo aquilo! Queria poder voltar naquele momento, no entanto, com que dinheiro? Talvez encontrasse algo na conta que seu pai lhe fizera, mas duvidava que desse para voltar a qualquer momento:

- Por que o que eu quero é impossível ou proibido?

O que Naruto não sabia, era que uma surpresa o aguardava no futuro país. Kushina nunca que iria o filho viver sozinho num lugar desconhecido e, foi por isso, que quando entendeu os planos de Minato, ligara para Itachi e o pedira que fosse para o Brasil junto com o garoto e vivesse lá com ele.

E foi isso que o Uchiha fez, eles estavam no mesmo avião, porém queria esperar chegarem lá para poder falar com o louro. Tinha duvidas ainda se o pai do namorado não teria contratado alguém para ficar de olho no filho durante o voo.

Mas ficariam juntos, então, nem tudo é impossível ou proibido...

8


End file.
